


Million Dollar Man

by selflovelouis



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: (I'm going to hell), (typing all these out makes me realize how awful i am), Actor Louis, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Broadway Louis, Businessman Harry, CEO Harry, Car Sex, College Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dancer Louis, Dom Harry, Exhibitionism, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Handcuffs, Harry Styles - Freeform, Jealous Harry, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rich Harry, Rimming, Rough Sex, Singer Louis, Smut, Spanking, Student Louis, Sub Louis, Theater Kid Louis, Top Harry, Vibrator, Waiter Louis, butt plug, cum denial, dildo, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 47,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflovelouis/pseuds/selflovelouis
Summary: “I’m putting myself out on a limb here but…” Harry pauses, reaching out to grab a hold of Louis’ hands tentatively. Louis’ a bit taken back, but his hands are so warm and Louis’ hands are so cold from handling the ice in the back. “You shouldn’t have to work in a place like this, I could… I could take care of everything. You can quit here and pursue Broadway full time,” Harry says, voicing quivering and Louis can feel his hands shaking and Louis holds onto them tightly.“I don’t understand, are you an agent or do you just invest money in young actors?” Louis asks, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he chews on his bottom lip.“Let me take you out, hm? We can talk more about it. I can pay for your tuition and…” Harry trails off, and Louis gasps quietly, leaning in towards Harry.“Correct me if I’m wrong, but are you asking to be my… sugar daddy?” Louis asks, lowering his voice and Harry can’t help but chuckle.“Something like that, yeah,” Harry replies, squeezing the boy’s hands and smiling at his flushed cheeks and innocent expression.





	1. The Money

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Rey  
> Please do not repost, or translate without my permission.  
> I've worked very hard on this and I hope you enjoy it!  
> P.S: I've tried upload multiple times to fix this problem, but AO3 won't indent all of my paragraphs so I'm sorry about that!

Louis skips back into the kitchen, tightening his apron that’s around his waist before scooping ice into a few glasses. Louis hums to himself, using the soda gun to pour some Coca Cola and Sprite into various glasses. He sets them up on his tray and balances it on his hand and shoulder while walking back out to the dining area. Two of Louis’ fellow waiters are currently dancing and singing on a few tabletops, it’s a song from Rent of course. Not that there’s anything wrong with Rent, but there’s only so many times Louis can be requested to sing Seasons of Love before it gets bloody unbearable. Louis finds his way back to the family of four, giving them their drinks and smiling brightly.

“Here you go, loves. Are you ready to order?” Louis asks, pulling out his pad and pen from his apron pocket and bending down a little to hear the orders better. They all go around, ordering the fattening and fried food that this diner is known for. Well, actually, this diner is really only known for the singing and the fact that it’s in New York City. “Great choices, I’ll have that out for you in just a bit,” Louis ends sweetly, ripping off the order ticket while walking back to the kitchen with his hips swaying as his feet move fast. He hangs up the ticket, tapping his finger against the bell multiple times to get the cooks attention and winking at the cook when he glares at the petite boy.

Louis scurries his way back up to the host stand, scanning the list of recently seated customers and sees a single on one of his tables. Louis pushes his hair back, straightening out his apron before walking over to his new customer. It’s a man, alone. He has dark brunette hair that’s pushed back, but seemingly without much gel as it still looks soft. His eyes are a vibrant green, his skin a golden tan with a little stubble on his upper lip, lips that are sweet and pink. He’s wearing some professional suit, black blazer and trousers with a red button up that has a few top buttons popped open to expose his chest and a few hairs poking out. Louis blinks a few times, swallowing hard and smiling.

“Hello, my names Louis and I’ll be taking care of you this evening. Can I get you started with something to drink?” Louis asks, a gentle smile on his face as the man slowly raises his head from the menu to look up at him.

“Some water with lemon to start, thank you, Louis,” The man replies back, and Louis’ not used to customers actually using his name. They normally ignore Louis’ little introduction and go straight into wanting food.

“Of course, I’ll be right back with that,” Louis replies, smiling sweetly and glancing back a couple of times to see the man’s gaze still following him into the kitchen. Louis’ cheeks are a bit flushed as he fills a glass with water and grabs a lemon slice to place on the edge. He takes a moment to check his hair in the reflection of a nearby spoon, throwing the spoon in a dish tray before grabbing the glass of water and walking swiftly back to the man’s table. Louis sets it down in front of the man, patting down his apron and squatting down by the table with his bum resting on his ankles, giving his legs a rest and meeting the man’s level.

“Ready to order?” Louis asks, pulling out his pad and paper. The man furrows his eyebrow, looking across the menu and sighing.

“I’m a bit conflicted, have any suggestions?” The man asks, looking over at Louis and Louis can’t help but smile sweetly.

“Well the BLT is a classic, that and a side of sweet potatoes is a good way to go. Does that sound good?” Louis asks, and the man pauses for a few seconds before nodding.

“That sounds good, thank you, Louis,” the man replies, returning Louis’ warm smile as Louis stands up fully, scribbling the order down before grabbing the man’s menu and walking away. He sways his hips just for the fun of it this time, putting the order in as well and dinging the bell a few times again to annoy the cook. In the meantime, Louis checks up on his other tables, bringing refills with bright and happy smiles.

“Louis, you’re up. Someone requested Popular from ‘Wicked,’” his boss says, nudging him towards the stage as the music already begins to play. Louis skips up quickly, a big smile on his face and heart beating in his chest. He feels ridiculous, the way he always gets so excited when he gets to perform. His heart skips a beat when he sees the handsome man practically staring into his soul, an amused expression on his face when Louis begins to sing the poppy tune.

Louis bounces around on stage gracefully, closing his eyes for a brief moment and imagining that he’s Glinda the good witch singing this on a Broadway stage. He smiles brightly to himself, carrying on with the poppy tune as singing softly but strongly, his voice crisp and delicate but powerful at the same time. It fills the whole room, everyone’s eyes on him and enchanted by it. The song ends, Louis’ moment of fame comes to an end as his manager takes the stage beside him.

“If you’d like to see more of Louis, he’s starring in NYADA’s production of Peter Pan as Peter Pan himself! We’re all very proud of him here. Thank you, and enjoy your meal.” Louis’ mouth drops, his cheeks red as he straightens his apron and skips back into the kitchen as people applaud him. He loves the attention, sometimes. He’s still a bit embarrassed by people calling him talented and wonderful, but he gets lost when he’s on stage. It feels as if he’s in his own world, a dream world.

Louis briefly composes himself in the back before checking up on his tables, all of them complimenting his vocals and Louis blushing and smiling. Louis keeps looking over at the handsome man, to find him staring back every time. He can’t help but be flustered, his every move being watched. In a few short minutes, the man’s food is ready and Louis is maneuvering through the tables to bring it to him with that charming smile on his face.

“Here you go, sir,” Louis says, smiling brightly. He catches a quick glimpse of his watch to see there’s only two more hours until closing, relief washing over him.

“You shouldn’t have to work in a place like this, you should be performing full time,” the man says, reaching out to gently pat Louis’ hands a few times which is conveniently resting on the table. The man smiles fondly when Louis’ cheeks turn pink, messing with the hem of his apron.

“Thank you very much, it means a lot to hear that.” The man opens his mouth to say something more, hesitating before closing it again, chewing at his bottom lip instead. Louis smiles once more before heading back off to the kitchen, taking orders and cleaning off tables when the hosts slack off at the host stand. He scoffs, glaring over at them, and rolling his eyes while he picks up the dishes.

Louis returns to the man’s table again, filling his glass with water and bringing afresh slice of lemon before continuing with his other customers. Before Louis knows it, it’s thirty minutes until closing at the man still hasn’t left after being here for two hours. He orders another side of sweet potato fries that he picks at slowly, enjoying the atmosphere of the diner. Louis would be more upset if he wasn’t so handsome.

The thirty minutes fly by and Louis sighs, not looking forward to kicking the man out. He sways his hips while walking over, smiling sweetly.

“Hi, I’m sorry but we’re closed now. Can I get you a receipt?” Louis asks, stepping back when the man shuffles out of his booth.

“I think this will settle it. Thank you for the lovely meal, Louis,” the man says, pushing a bill into Louis’ hands before walking out the door. Louis opens his hand to find a hundred-dollar bill, and Louis can’t help but gasp. It was a $15 meal with an $85 tip. Louis whips his head around the door, and the man has already disappeared before Louis can call out to him. There must be some kind of mistake. However, Louis doesn’t feel guilty pocketing the extra money after the fact that his power in his flat has been out for a week and he’s all out of candles.

 

.

 

Louis’ performance in Peter Pan is enchanting. He flutters around on stage, happy and bubbly. The whole audience adores him, and can’t take his eyes off of him. He even gets to fly around on stage at one point, attached to wires of course. The reviews the next day are amazing, Louis even has a _tiny_ article written about him in the New York Times and after opening night, reading that he can’t help but tear up in his dark apartment as he clutches the paper to his chest. The other nights are just as magical, Louis loves having the spotlight shining on him as he dances on stage, filling the beautiful auditorium up with his voice as everyone’s eyes are on him. The stage is his home, and he hopes to soon make it his full-time home.

But, now his weekend off from work is over and he walks back in on Tuesday night, eyes still puffy from the lack of sleep for the night before. Monday night was the last night of the play, and he was up late at the cast party and he may have gotten a little too drunk. He rubs his temples while walking through the back entryway, nodding when the cook says ‘hello’ to him. Louis ties his apron around his waist, smoothing it down.

Luckily, it’s a slow night, although he does have to sing ‘Memories’ from Cats a few times, and on his third time singing it he notices the handsome man from the weekend before there. Louis’ worried he’s come back for the extremely generous tip he gave. Louis fixes his fringe, brushing it off of his forehead and walking over with a smile. It’s only an hour before closing, so if the man is annoyed in anyway at least he won’t have to deal with him for a long time.

“Hello, sir, can I get you something to drink?” Louis asks sweetly, smiling as the man looks up from his menu. The man stands up, much to Louis’ surprise and holds his hand out. Louis reaches out to shake it, eyebrows furrowed.

“I haven’t introduced myself properly, I’m Harry Styles. Could you sit down for a moment?” The man, who now has a name slides back into his side of the booth. Louis nods, sitting across from the man, Harry.

“If this is about the tip you gave me, I can give it back if it was a mistake,” Louis says quickly, cheeks tinted pink as he looks across at him.

“No, no. You deserve it,” Harry starts, Louis gazes over at him and sees him looking over him. Louis doesn’t know whether her should feel flattered or creeped out. “I saw you in Peter Pan, I want to say that you were amazing,” Harry states, Louis flattening his hands out on the cool table and smiling sweetly.

“That’s very kind of you to say, sir,” Louis says softly, eyes connecting with Harry’s stunning green eyes. He can’t help but notice how kind they look, and it sends a chill down Louis’ spine.

“I’m putting myself out on a limb here but…” Harry pauses, reaching out to grab a hold of Louis’ hands tentatively. Louis’ a bit taken back, but his hands are so warm and Louis’ hands are so cold from handling the ice in the back. “You shouldn’t have to work in a place like this, I could… I could take care of everything. You can quit here and pursue Broadway full time,” Harry says, voicing quivering and Louis can feel his hands shaking and Louis holds onto them tightly.

“I don’t understand, are you an agent or do you just invest money in young actors?” Louis asks, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he chews on his bottom lip.

“Let me take you out, hm? We can talk more about it. I can pay for your tuition and…” Harry trails off, and Louis gasps quietly, leaning in towards Harry.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but are you asking to be my… sugar daddy?” Louis asks, lowering his voice and Harry can’t help but chuckle.

“Something like that, yeah,” Harry replies, squeezing the boy’s hands and smiling at his flushed cheeks and innocent expression.

“I uh… I really have to get back to work but, can you stay until closing? We can talk then, okay? I’ll bring you all the sweet potato fries you want, on the house,” Louis says quickly, nervously chewing at his bottom lip as he stumbles out of the booth, cursing to himself quietly as Harry looks at him amused as he walks away flustered. Louis fumbles with the bottom of his apron, hiding out inter kitchen for a few minutes before returning to Harry’s table with a plate of fries and a soda before heading back to give some other people refills.

Closing time comes quicker than Louis would have liked, and he briefly tells Harry that he has to roll some silverware and then he’ll be right out. It only takes him about fifteen minutes, and Louis hangs up his apron and grabs his bag before walking out to the front where Harry is. Harry stands up, straightening his blazer and walks alongside Louis out the front door.

“I can drive you home,” Harry suggests, motioning to his sports car that Louis can’t name since he’s not a huge car fan. However, it looks very expensive and when Harry opens the door it goes up instead of out to the side like the Batmobile. Louis hesitates though while Harry is stood there with his arm out, ready to guide him in.

“I uh, I don’t feel comfortable getting in your car. I just met you, what if you try to eat me or something?” Louis says quickly, still very frazzled from the whole situation and the fact that this man has more money in his pocket than Louis has ever had in his whole life.

“We’ll walk then, it’ll give us a bit more time to talk,” Harry suggests, and Louis looks over at him. He seems to be perfectly composed with his sleek blazer and shiny boots, his dark hair pushed out of his face and cheek bones chiseled. Louis can’t help but wonder how he’s so calm, he glances down to see the man’s hands shaking ever so slightly though. It gives Louis a bit of comfort knowing this might be strange to him as it is to Louis.

Louis initiates the walk, not saying anything when Harry ghosts his hand along his back as if they’re past lovers reuniting. Although, it’s strange it doesn’t feel odd. It feels okay having his strong hand on Louis’ mid back.

“Have you done something like this with anybody else?” Louis finds himself asking, maybe it’s the jealous side of him coming out. He doesn’t want to be just _another_ sugar baby or whatever, adding onto Harry’s long list.

“No, all my friends have, but all of their flings, or whatever you want to call them, were never very appealing to me. I’d like to be able to take care of someone though, someone that deserves it and someone I can find myself feeling fondly towards,” Harry explains, inching Louis closer while they pass by a group of men staring hungrily at Louis. Louis drops his face down, avoiding eye contact with them and staying quiet for a few more yards before brushing his fringe back out of his face and looking up at Harry. He looks a bit concerned, but doesn’t comment.

“How did you get all of your money?” Louis asks, clearing his throat, and turning a corner with Harry right alongside him. Harry’s hand is rubbing circles along Louis’ back, never slipping to low.

“My grandpa started a hotel, Styles Hotel. He was from England so the hotels are more well-known over there, all across Europe. We have hundreds of locations in America as well though. The business got passed down to me,” Harry explains, and Louis nods, a bit uninterested. At least hotels are a bit more interesting than a software company or something.

“May I ask… What would happen if I agree to uh, all of this?” Louis asks, chin tilting up and his eyes sparkling like stars beneath the moonlight. They’ve walked away from the bright city lights, but there is plenty of light coming from street lamps, apartment buildings, and small businesses.

“I would pay for all of your tuition, take care of your housing, or you could even move in with me if it became into something like that. You would quit your job, I hate to see someone as talented as you working there. I’d spoil you, take care of everything. Do anything for you. In return, I’d want companionship and….” Harry trails off, chewing at his bottom lip while searching for the right word. “Other romantic favors,” Harry finally finishes.

“So, sex?” Louis asks, blinking a few times while watching the man chuckle softly to himself.

“Ideally, but of course I don’t want to pressure you into that. It’s not the only reason I’m seeking you out. I’m infatuated by you, Louis… what’s your last name?” Harry trails off.

“Tomlinson,” Louis replies quickly.

“Louis Tomlinson, how posh,” Harry replies, smiling down at the boy and Louis thinks he sees a hint of fondness.

“Harry Styles is a rather interesting name as well. Your grandpa should have opened up a barber shop instead of a hotel,” Louis says simply, but Harry finds it hilarious. Louis actually jumps at the way Harry barks out a laugh, his face scrunching up and Louis can’t help but smile.

Louis’ walking slows down until he stops at the next corner, right underneath a street lamp and waits for Harry to recover from his laughter.

“You alright?” Louis asks, when the man rubs his eyes, letting go of the last bit of the giggles he had left.

“Yes, yes I’m sorry. I just- I enjoy talking with you,” He confesses, before looking around in search of what he presumes to be where Louis lives. “Do you live in one of these buildings?” Harry asks, looking for a non-sketchy doorway but coming across none.

“No, I uh- live a couple blocks away but just in case you might try to eat me still, y’know?” Louis explains awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs while looking down at the disgusting pavement beneath them. He feels a strong hand tilt his chin up, and for a moment he’s terrified Harry is either going to choke him or kiss him, he’s not sure which one would make his heart beat faster.

“When can I see you next, when are you not working? I want to see you as soon as possible,” Harry asks softly, and Louis’ about intimidated by the way he’s looking at him. Maybe having a bunch of money gives you huge balls, huge balls filled with money since he has no other place to store it.

“Lunch, tomorrow. You can pick me up in your car at this corner. I’ll be here at noon,” Louis says quickly, and Harry pulls away and holds his hand out. Louis reaches out as well, tentatively shaking the man’s hand, his hand still seen to be shaking gently. Maybe he’s just cold.

“Goodnight, Louis,” Harry says, and Louis nods awkwardly before turning around. He glances over his shoulder a few times to see Harry watching him. He walks a bit faster and turns the next corner, where the entrance to his apartment is. He scrambles for his keys and quickly unlocks the stairway door and shuts it dramatically behind him before rushing up the stairs. He can’t tell if his rushing heartbeat is from excitement or absolute fear.

When he walks in, he flicks the light switch on and is thankful to finally have light again which is all thanks to Harry’s big tip. He scans the big open room for invaders, and doesn’t see any. He doesn’t have proper rooms in his flat, except for the bathroom that’s extremely small. He has a corner for the kitchen, a corner for a couch, and a corner for his bed and whatnot. It’s quite sad, and now that he knows he has a rich man willing to do anything for him (Louis still doesn’t understand why) it seemingly makes it all sadder. With a sigh, Louis flicks off that light, and flops down onto his bed which is actually just a mattress resting on the floor. Bed frames are expensive.

 

.

 

Louis’ little legs can only go so fast down the stairs, and he’s only rushing because it’s already 12:10 and he promised himself he wouldn’t be late, but here he is zipping up his black skinny jeans while rushing down the stairs. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis mutters to himself right after he nearly trips and face plants his way down the stairs. He picks it up to a jog when he gets outside and when he emerges around the corner he is panting, and Harry is waiting. Harry looks like a proper dick, leaning against his Batmobile wearing sunglasses that are probably worth more than Louis’ monthly rent.

“Louis! No need to run,” Harry says, chuckling while lifting the door up and holding the small of Louis’ back and helping him in. Louis sinks down into the seat and pants softly until Harry gets in, he then tries to hide how out of breath he is and feels as if he’s suffocating. He manages a smile towards Harry, rubbing his own thighs uncomfortably.

“You look really good,” Harry comments, his eyes drawing towards Louis’ collarbones that are displayed nicely thanks to Louis’ maroon, scoop neck shirt. Harry then briefly admires Louis’ thick thighs that Louis is also rubbing. Louis watches him, letting a smile tug at his lips when their eyes finally meet and Harry’s cheeks go a bit red. “My apologies, let’s get to lunch, yeah? I was thinking somewhere uptown.”

“Uptown, all the rich twats eat-“Louis stops himself, huffing out a breath of annoyance directed towards himself, he really can’t help but embarrass himself. “I didn’t mean- um, I’m fine with going wherever. Honestly, haven’t been uptown in a while, it’ll be nice,” Louis says quickly, analyzing the amused look Harry has plastered across his face.

“Rich twats, hm? I’ve heard worse,” Harry says, finally putting the car into drive and pulling out into the street and starting their little adventure.

“And I’ve said worse,” Louis retorts, earning a chuckle from the man. Louis continues to rub his thighs nervously, looking out the very tinted window. “Can you see into these windows from the outside? They’re so dark,” Louis asks, internally cursing himself for asking such a dumb question.

“They look completely black from the outside,” Harry replies, turning the radio on with the volume low.

“You could just drive around naked and nobody would know, eh?” Louis asks, laughing to himself while leaning back against the seat.

“Or do other things, y’know, whatever you’d like,” Harry responds, and Louis chuckles at his innuendo of sorts even if Harry’s eyes never leave the road to acknowledge what he hinted at.

“How many people have you fucked in this car?” Louis asks absurdly, earning a bewildered look from Harry, followed by a laugh.

“That sounds like more of a second date questions, sorry, Louis. Unless you had any certain plans of where you wanted this lunch date to go,” Harry says, looking over briefly to smirk and wiggle his eyebrows. Louis’ cheeks go red, crossing his arms across his chest and opting to stay quiet.

Louis can tell they’re uptown when he starts to see some golf courses and women wearing the same colored skirts and blazers with nude heels. Louis can’t help but scoff under his breath, suddenly regretting agreeing to this when Harry pulls up into a side street by a nice building and heading towards a sign that reads _valet_. Louis finally takes time to notice what Harry is wearing, tan slacks and a blue Hawaiian shirt accompanied by a tan blazer as well. An interesting combo.

Harry pulls up and suddenly the valet is opening their doors, a bit confused when the doors go up. The boy on his side is all too happy to help Louis out of the car, and Louis glances over to see Harry glaring. He walks over quickly to Louis’ side, holding onto his arm and leading them in side after handing them his keys and what looks to be a twenty-dollar bill.

“Welcome back, Mr. Styles,” The hostess greets them when they walk in. The restaurant is a nice colored tan, bright. There are flowers and beautiful inside plants, and tables with white table cloths. It seems all too posh for the day time and Louis feels rather underdressed when he sees all these rich people eating _brunch_ or whatever the hell they do.

Harry holds onto Louis’ arm, and Louis keeps his gaze down and lets the man guide them to a table and not wanting to see the judgmental looks from the privileged. Harry pulls out his chair for him, then sitting only a foot to the side of Louis instead of across the circular table. They’re handed menus, and Harry orders sparkling water. Water doesn’t need to be sparkling, but Louis lets it go.

“That shirt really looks amazing on you, Louis,” Harry says as he picks up his menu, looking through the brunch options. Louis smiles awkwardly, grabbing his own menu and flipping through. He’s not used to foods that aren’t deep fried, like at work. They spend a few moments in silence, Harry orders a hummus platter for an appetizer and they each order their own entrees. Louis catches Harry staring at his lips, but even after being caught Harry continues to stare and steal glances up at Louis’ eyes.

“Talk to me, tell me what you’re thinking,” Harry asks softly, leaning on his elbows to stare over at Louis who clears his throat, confused by all the attention.

“I don’t know, I don’t know what to think of all this. It seems too good to be true. A handsome, rich, well-mannered man wants to have a relationship of sorts with me. How am I supposed to even respond? Quit my job and become dependent on you?” Louis asks, shying away at how intensely Harry is listening to him.

“I could pay for all of your schooling in full, so that way if something did happen between us, you would still be covered. Would that make you feel better?” Harry asks, and Louis furrows his eye brows.

“I just don’t understand why, why me?” Louis asks, crossing his arms and keeping his voice low. However, everyone is too absorbed in their own wonderful lives to glance over at them.

“You’re electric, when I first saw you I knew you were meant to do so much more. Then when I saw you in your school production, I got this-this urge to do something about it, to help you. Not to mention my infatuation and attraction to you, you’re quite the looker, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry explains smoothly, Louis only sees his hands twitch slightly, his confidence around Louis must be rising. Louis leans in, a soft smile on his face.

“If I said yes right now, what would you do?” Louis whispers, and Harry leans in as well and closes the distance between them and matches Louis’ smile.

“I’d kiss you,” Harry whispers back coolly, his minty breath hitting Louis’ skin.

“Would you still kiss me if I’m undecided?” Louis asks softly, looking up at him through his eyelashes as he feels his heart lurch in his chest. It looks like Harry is leaning in and oh god, he’s really going to kiss him. Louis quickly snaps back when the waiter comes with their hummus plate with veggies and pita. The sound of blood pumping fiercely through his veins fill his ear drums, and he combs his hands through his fringe.

“That much tension with a kiss that didn’t even happen, I knew you were special, Louis,” Harry comments softly, glancing over at Louis with glimmering eyes. Louis coughs softly, tugging at the hem of his shirt and briefly looking over at Harry. “Are you always this shy?” Harry asks, grabbing a carrot and dipping it into the freshly made hummus, taking a bite and Louis can hear the carrot crunching inside of the man’s mouth.

“No, not at all,” Louis admits, which is true. He’s normally the one who pursues his lovers, gets them into bed, and rides them knowing they probably won’t be able to treat him right if they’re in control. He doesn’t say this, of course, but Harry’s expression makes Louis think he’s reading his mind. Harry reaches out, brushing his hand along Louis’ and it’s the first time their bare skin touches. Louis isn’t expecting a spark or fireworks but he feels something. He feels tenderness and kindness, he feels the sexual tension and longing as he watches Harry’s hand rub along his own and his thoughts go all wonky. He continues to watch Harry intertwine their fingers, using his free hand to dip the other end of his carrot that hasn’t been bitten off of into the hummus, and eating the rest of it.

“I’ll consider saying yes to all of this, if we actually pursue a proper relationship, there doesn’t have to be a label or anything, but I want to spend time with you. Not… not you fucking me then leaving my “allowance” on the kitchen table for me to pick up, and I refuse to call you ‘Daddy’ all the time,” Louis says as quietly as he can, even leaning in towards Harry’s ear.

“Of course, of course. Anything you want,” Harry promises, squeezing Louis’ hand. “Does this mean you’re saying yes?” Harry asks softly, a hint of desperation to his voice.

“I’m still considering,” Louis states, leaning back away, grabbing a piece of pita and dipping it into the hummus. He eats it, letting out a satisfied sound as this is truly the best hummus he has ever eaten. Harry watches him intently as Louis makes another soft sound, eating some of the plain pita and Harry groans.

“You really can’t be making such lovely sounds like that, Louis. My mind can’t help but wander,” Harry says, his voice a bit gruff and Louis feels the heat rushing into his cheeks.

“It’s really good hummus,” Louis mumbles, his mouth still filled with pita and Harry watches him fondly. Louis takes another bite, suddenly realizing how hungry he is from skipping breakfast.

They’re nearly done with their posh hummus platter when the waiter comes out with their entrees, and refills their glasses of sparkling water. Well, actually only Harry’s glass since Louis took one sip and decided he didn’t like it. Water doesn’t need to have bubbles, it’s just water.

Louis is quiet while eating, trying to silence his grumbling stomach and Harry watches over at him softly. The food is a bit dry, lacking some seasoning, Louis guesses a bunch of botoxed white people came up with these recipes.

After fanning his face with his napkin, Louis checks the time on his phone and curses under his breath. “I have my dance class at the school in 30 minutes,” Louis says quickly, looking over at Harry who is currently settling the bill and smiling kindly at the waiter.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you there in time,” Harry promises, receiving his card back from the waiter, scribbling the tip amount of the receipt before standing up. He holds his arm out for Louis to grab on, and he does, and Louis squeezes his bicep a little as well.

“We have to stop by my place so I can change, I didn’t bring my dance clothes,” Louis says nervously, when Harry hands the valet his ticket and they go running off. Louis bounces anxiously, and Harry wraps his arm securely around his waist while the valet pulls their car around him. He opens Louis’ door for him, closing it behind him. Louis twiddles his thumb while Harry gets in, starting the car and pulling away. The engine revs, Harry going faster than he did on their way up here.

They get to the corner the met in only ten minutes. “Go around the corner, my apartment is right up there,” Louis insists, and Harry follows the instructions. Before Harry even comes to a full stop, Louis is leaping out of the car and rushing up the stairs. Out of breath, once again, he rummages through his clothes and pulls on his black tights, after ripping the rest of his clothes off, that cling to his skin and go down to his ankles. He finds a white tank top that’s a bit flowy and slightly transparent, and pulls that on. He grabs his dance shoes and opts to put them on in the car, and quickly rushes back down the stairs to find Harry watching him in awe.

“You should wear those pants all the time,” Harry says, dumbfounded as Louis simply ignores him and begins lacing up his shoes. Harry doesn’t waste any more time, and pulls back onto the road to begin their journey to NYADA.

They pull up with ten minutes to spare, and Louis is quite content. “Would it be okay if I came into watch?” Harry asks, following Louis out of the car and towards the building. Louis furrows his brows, looking back and watching the man walk towards him, not being subtle about looking at his arse.

“I supposed I could ask my instructor,” Louis says, heading back towards the building when Harry catches up alongside him. They walk down the extensive hallway, the sound of various soundtracks filling the hallway. Louis keeps walking until he gets to the end, walking I got the studio with Harry shyly behind him.

“Can my friend watch the class today?” Louis asks a tan man with dark slicked back hair and squinty eyes. Louis guessers towards Harry, who smiles politely.

“If he stays out of the way,” He replies in a deep voice, and Louis grabs Harry by the arm to lead him to a chair in the back.

“Just stay here and don’t talk, okay?” Louis says, and Harry nods once. Louis takes a few steps away from Harry, his back facing him. He spreads his legs and slowly drops down into a full split, hearing a soft “fuck” coming from behind him. Louis exhales sharply, feeling the stretch as he spreads himself fully onto the floor, leaning forward to rest on his forearms as he watches the rest of the students file in and begin stretching on the bars.

Louis makes a slow ascent when the instructor, Zain, motions for him to come to him. He glances behind himself briefly to see Harry squinting, a hint of jealousy on his face. As if he has the right to even be jealous. “Yeah?” Louis asks, leaning against the piano in the corner.

“You’re going to kick your heel up onto my shoulder, as if stretching a forward split, but you’re going to point your back toes and I’ll be dragging you along. Does that make sense? It’s sexy, it’s hot, it’s what these dancers need. I’m tired of all this bland choreography,” Zain complains, and Louis nods along with him, a smile on his face while Zain gets the attention of the class.

“Louis and I will demonstrate the partner move we’ll be working on today, then you’ll line up in front of the bars and practice it going across the room.” Louis takes his cue to stand in front of Zain, taking in a sharp inhale while slowly and effortlessly lifting his heel up onto Zain’s shoulder. He points his back toes, resting on the tops of his feet while Zain’s hands reach out to hold his waist tightly. He tastefully and skillfully steps backwards, Louis tilting his head back and positioning his arms behind him. When Zain stops, the class claps, and Louis pulls himself away gracefully, turning around to see Harry practically glaring at this point.

“Well done, Louis. Everyone, start practicing,” Zain instructs, turning his attention back to Louis, who’s smiling softly. “What else should we work on today, hm?” Zain inquiries, letting a hand casually rest on Louis’ hip.

“Some people are still wary about their jumps, maybe we could work on those?” Louis suggests, smiling and chewing on his bottom lip.

“You just love leaping, don’t you? You suggest that every time,” Zain teases and Louis shrugs, his lips pursed as he steps back. He lifts his foot up onto the piano, leaning over his leg to stretch his legs and Zain turns his attention back to the class. Louis continues to stretch, looking over at Harry who is staring intensely. Louis smiles a bit, rubbing up his thighs nervously as he stretches further across his leg before letting it fall back onto the ground.

Zain regains the attention of the class, giving a little speech that Louis half-listens to, taking his position on the other side of the room instead. Louis rolls his ankles a few times, stretching them before Zain signals for him. Louis gives a quick smile before bounding across the room skillfully, leaping up into the air in a swan-dive of sorts to be stopped by Zain’s strong grip on his hips, holding him up. When Zain gently sets him down, he pulls the boy into a gentle side hug before Louis drifts away to sit next to Harry as the class begins practicing their jumps.

“Having fun?” Louis asks, smiling over at the man who’s staring back fondly.

“You’re so talented, Louis. Truly, amazing. I’d love to see you dance more,” Harry says, smiling and patting Louis’ thigh a few times. “How come you don’t practice as much as the other students?” Harry asks, looking over Louis’ face.

“I took private lessons for years so I’m quite advanced for this class, but it’s required. I’m fulfilling my intern requirement as well with the instructor, I work with him to plan classes and whatnot,” Louis explains, and Harry gives a nod and buns softly.

“You’re very talented, I’d love to see you focusing on this full time,” Harry adds, continuing to hint on his proposition. Louis rolls his eyes, sighing and sinking back in his chair.

“Stop pestering me about it, I told you I’m thinking about it and I am. This is only our first proper outing together,” Louis says with quite a twinge of sass to his voice.

“I’m simply being persistent. I think we’re getting along quite well for how long we’ve known each other, eh?” Harry asks, nudging the boys side with his elbow. Louis sinks into himself, giggling and pushing Harry’s arm away.

“Yes, yes, but still. I’m not going to quit my job and rely completely on you on a whim. I… I need proof,” Louis says, pulling an excuse out of his ass and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Okay, okay. How about I take you down to my office this week? We can make a day out of it,” Harry proposes, and Louis shrugs.

“I suppose that’ll work… I’d like to see your house too,” Louis says that last part a bit quieter, not know if it’s rude to invite yourself to someone else’s home.

“We can go to my office, then I can take you back to my place and make you dinner. How’s that sound?” Harry suggests, slinging an arm across Louis’ shoulders. Louis leans against Harry, just slightly.

“That sounds like a good plan, I don’t have classes Friday,” Louis says, turning his attention quickly back to the class when Zain starts talking. He pats Harry’s arm a few times before walking away to join the crowd gathering around Zain.

“Keep practicing, keep stretching. Come to me for private lessons if you’re struggling, and have a good week,” Zain finishes off, clapping his hands once and the class disperses around the room. Some gather in groups to chat, others quickly grab their bags and sprint out of to their next class.

A hand rests on Louis’ back, and he turns around to find Harry. “I have a private vocal lesson next, you should probably get going,” Louis suggests, looking around for where he set his bag only for Harry to hand it to him. Louis smiles softly, taking it from the man and thanking him quietly. “I’ll walk you to your car so you don’t get lost,” Louis suggests, Harry taking the bag back from Louis to sling it over his shoulder. Louis rolls his eyes, feeling like he’s back in high school with boys carrying his bags for him. Louis lets Harry keep his hand on his back while they walk down the hall.

“How old are you?” Louis asks, glancing up at Harry.

“Twenty-seven, you?”

“Turning twenty at the end of the year,” Louis says softly, chewing at his bottom lip while they head out the side doors, towards the street where Harry parked. “Not too bad,” Louis comments on the age difference, and Harry nods a few times.

Harry hands the bag back to Louis when they get to his car, giving a subtle smile in Louis’ direction. “I’ll pick you up Friday, yeah?” Harry asks, digging into his pocket to pull out a business card and hands it to Louis.

“Okay,” Louis says, nodding and turning on his heels and taking a few steps, His heart lurches in his chest, and he takes a deep breath before turning back around and propping himself up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. It’s nice, and soft and Harry has the biggest grin on his face when Louis turns away and starts jogging back to class with a splitting grin.

“Louis- wait.”

“I’m late for class!” Louis yells behind his shoulder, laughing to himself as he slips back into the air conditioning and takes a few breaths before heading off to his private lesson. The thought of Harry doesn’t leave his mind.

 

.

 

            Louis pulls on a pair of tan chinos, and a white shirt that clings onto his figures and dips down below his collarbone. He looks into his cloudy mirror, ruffling his fringe to achieve the perfectly styled yet messy look. Upon satisfaction, he smiles and pushes his feet into his black Toms, grabs a light jacket, and heads down the stairs. He finds Harry waiting for him, propped against the hood of his Batmobile of sorts. Harry opens the door when Louis emerges, taking off his dark sunglasses and helping Louis inside.

            Louis rubs the last hints of sleep out of his eyes while Harry gets in the car beside him. When Louis opens his eyes, Harry is looking over at him, endeared. “Tired, love?” Harry asks, patting his thigh and revving up the engine.

            “You made me wake up before eight just to see your office, yes ‘m tired,” Louis grumbles, sinking into the seat as Harry pulls onto the road and turns on the radio.

            “Sorry, as the boss I have to get to work on time,” Harry says, chuckling as Louis cuddles against the seat, yawning and watching the scenery pass by.

            They get to the heart of the city in no time, Harry driving pass skyscraper after skyscraper before pulling into the small front lot of one. There’s a sign in front of the closest parking spot labeled _CEO – Harry Styles_ that Harry pulls into with ease. He looks into his rearview mirror, pushing his hair back before walking around the car, grabbing Louis’ hand and helping him out.

            “Got your own spot with a little sign, how nice,” Louis comments, Harry wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist, straightening his tie with his other hand. Harry waves at the receptionist when he walks in, going straight to the elevator and clicking the arrow. He pulls Louis in when the doors open, selecting the top floor. “Wow, aren’t you cool having an office all the way on the top. Hmm?” Louis teases, laughing when Harry squeezes his ticklish sides. Louis quickly pushes his arms away out of instinct, squealing softly. “No, no, no, no, no. ‘m sensitive,” Louis whines.

            “I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry says softly, the elevator doors finally. It opens up to a huge floor. There’s a lounge in the center with nice couches, and even the biggest TV Louis’ ever seen. A nice breakroom/kitchen area is tucked in the corner, but it’s still large. Then there’re offices. The ones along the side of the room have windows as walls, while the biggest one in the back has no windows at all, and Louis assumes that one is Harry’s.

            “Well, I can safely say you weren’t lying about being a CEO,” Louis comments, letting Harry grab him by the hand and leading him to the back office. There’s a couch off to the side in Harry’s office, and Louis wanders off to sit down on it, stretching out while Harry sits behind his desk and starts up his laptop. “I’m just going to rest my eyes for a bit,” Louis mumbles, snuggling with a throw pillow and closing his eyes just before seeing Harry’s fond smile.

 

 

            Louis wakes up, groggily, to someone rubbing his side and whispering what sounds like soothing words. For the second time this morning, Louis rubs his eyes to try to rub out the sleepiness lingering heavily upon them. He has a throw pillow clutched against his chest, and a handsome man sitting on the edge of the couch, rubbing his hip gently.

            “’m sorry for falling asleep, Harry, didn’t mean to,” Louis lies, although he knew damn well right when he lied down on that soft couch he would be out like an old light bulb.

            “It’s alright, really. I was hoping I’d be able to get some work done, but surprisingly you’re just as distractingly beautiful when you’re asleep as well.” Louis rolls his still tired eyes, slowly sitting up and placing the small pillow back in the corner of the couch. “I had my assistant go grab us a bite to eat,” Harry pauses to check his watch. “He should be back any moment,” He assures, patting Louis’ thigh before smoothing down his blazer.

            Their outfits are quite contrasting. Louis wearing just some nice tan pants and white shirt, Harry wearing a fully decked out suit (a square pocket and all). Louis takes a moment to compare, but getting distracted when a nicely dressed man comes in holding a large bag that must be their lunch. Harry thanks him, patting him on the shoulder like a _bro_ and taking the bag from him.

            “How about we eat in the break room? You can meet some of the people I work closely with up here,” Harry suggests, and before Louis knows it he’s sitting at a table with handsome men, and gorgeous women, and all those on the spectrum. They’re all wearing beautifully tailored suits. They probably have money pouring out of their assholes.

            Louis can’t help but say he has them all infatuated by them. These high-society individuals gather around Louis, listening to his tales of performing on stages to taking body shots off of 10 different guys in one night. A few men reach across the table to give Louis a teasing pat on the hand, or a nudge of the hip.

            “So, we’re all at this lake house, there a few scattered houses, it’s a large property. There’s a DJ, a legit bar tender, some dude is snorting cocaine off my ass – or maybe it was just salt, the kid would snort anything. Then we all get the drunken idea to go skinny dipping, nothing too bad. So, a stampede of fifty plus naked kids run into the lake, we’re all having fun. Then, a fucking police helicopter comes, shining his huge spotlight on us. Next thing we know there are K9 units sniffing all of our naked bodies and confiscating everything we’ve got. Can you believe something like that could happen in Michigan? The middle of nowhere, I swear,” Louis says, everyone’s laughing, asking prodding questions about who got arrested, what did the cops take, was it really cocaine? Louis looks around the room to see Harry watching from a bit of a distance. He’s listening of course, but Louis can see him boring a hole into the hand of the guy touching Louis’ side. Louis coughs, brushing the hand away and shimmying in his seat. ”I’m done with stories for the day, sorry guys,” Louis explains, a few protests before the group disperses. Everyone wanders off to their offices, or to the lounge area to finish off their lunch.

            “You get jealous easily, huh?” Louis asks, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands.

            “No, no, I don’t,” Harry mutters, pinching his bottom lip between his fingers.

            “You’re also very bad at lying. You are allowed to get jealous after…if we have sex. Any time before that is unnecessary,” Louis states, standing up and walking over to join a few of the people on the couch, busying himself in a conversation with them while Harry sulks off to his office.

 

.

 

            It’s a relatively quiet car ride back to Harry’s place, but Louis doesn’t let it bother him. He’s not going to let this man control his life just because he’s willing to pay him. Louis doesn’t need this. It would be great, essentially getting payed to have sex and be romantic with a sexy successful man? Sign him up. But… _but_ he is not going to sell his soul to the Daddy Devil.

            After 20 minutes of driving, they pull into a gated lot, there’s trees and even a little lake off to the side. They keep driving down this seemingly endless narrow road, that turns out to be a driveway that pulls up to an enormous red brick mansion. Louis looks up at it, gaping, before looking over at Harry who is smirking rather smugly. Harry helps Louis out of the car, of course, like a proper gentleman.

            They walk up the front steps together, Harry opening up the marvelous front door to reveal a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling and an even grander stair case. Louis really is in awe; this guy is absolutely loaded with money.

            “How about a glass of red wine and a tour around the estate, hm? I’ll get dinner in the oven while we have a look around.” Louis agrees, a bit dazed as Harry disappears into the kitchen to come back with two wine glasses half filled with crimson liquid.

            Louis takes his glass, Harry linking their free arms together and starting to lead them to the left. There’s a lounge, a very large one. It has large windows with slightly transparent drapes that allow cool toned sun rays to flow into the room. There’s a fireplace, of course a red brick mansion has a fire place. On either side of that, there’s huge book cases that touch the ceiling. There’s crown molding in all the rooms, god crown molding looks so rich. Then Harry leads them into another room, it has a cozy looking desk and long walls covered in books and Louis’ absolutely in awe.

            “It’s my personal library, how do you like it?” Harry asks, taking a small sip of wine while watching Louis look around in awe.

            “I love books so much, truly,” Louis whispers softly, letting go of Harry’s arms to go up to the shelves, running his fingertips along the smooth bindings.

            “They’re yours if you want them. Anything in my house that your heart desires can be yours, Louis,” Harry says softly. Louis shakes his head a few times, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily before letting Harry resume the tour.

            Harry doesn’t take Louis upstairs, Louis assumes they’re just bedrooms and guest bedrooms. And before Louis knows it, Louis is back where they started and Harry is disappearing back into the kitchen. He excuses himself for a moment to finish setting up the dining room table.

            Louis finds himself studying a gorgeous painting on the wall, humming quietly, when he’s startled by two hands holding his waist. He jumps, gasping a little and spinning around to find Harry, beaming.

            “You scared me, my god,” Louis exclaims, earning a chuckle from Harry who leads him into the dining room. It’s a huge table, could easily sit twenty people, and there are two lonely place settings set up at the far end right next to each other.

            When they get seated, taken a few bites of their meal, Harry’s shitfaced grin is nearly bursting. “Alright, you’ve been smiling creepily like that for too long. What’s going on?” Louis asks, crossing his arms and squinting over at Harry. Harry reaches into his pocket, and slaps a wad of money onto the table between them.

            “It’s for you,” Harry insists, and Louis swallows the lump in his throat to pick up the lump of money, flicking through it to count ten one-hundred-dollar bills. He throws the money back on the table, shocked.

            “What the hell, you can’t just- why did you? Oh my god,” Louis says quickly, instinctively standing up quickly out of his seat, the legs of his chair squeaking against the floor.

            “It’s for you, Louis. To prove that I’m serious about this,” Harry insists, picking up the money and extending his arm out to Harry.

            “I can’t do this. You know what? I did some research on this whole sugar daddy lifestyle, I know you just want to fuck me and this whole nice guy thing is just a way to make me your little fuck puppet and, and, and,” Louis stammers, Harry standing up with Louis. He reaches for the frantic boy’s hands, who snatches it away.

            “It’s not like that, Louis. I want to get to know you,” Harry promises, pushing the money back in his pocket.

            “Just admit you want to have sex with me!” Louis exclaims, his voice has a teasing tone to make up for his frazzled sentences earlier. crossing his arms.

            “Louis I-“

            “Say it.”

            “Please-“

            “Say it!”

            “Fine!” Harry groans. “I want to have sex with you, if I could I’d bend you over this table and be fucking you right now, but the thing is I don’t just want to do that. I want to know you, I want to go on dates with you, I want to care for you and care about you, I want to be involved with you and your life, Louis,” Harry says loudly, huffing out a breath and plopping back down in his chair. “You’ve never done anything like this? Well neither have I.” Louis settles himself down a bit, sniffling and straightening out his shirt before sitting down in the chair next to Harry’s.

            “That’s all I needed to hear,” Louis mumbles, a small smile on his lips. “Sorry if I was a bit rash.” His gaze meets Harry’s, who lets out a breathy laugh and relaxes into his chair. Louis turns his attention back to the meal, letting the tense atmosphere drift away and go back to the sophisticated tone. It’s easy, it’s easy to be with Harry and to bounce back from a little tiff. It’s comfortable, not quite familiar but still manageable.

He doesn’t flinch when Harry grabs his hand and leads him to the lounge area when they’re done eating. He doesn’t shy away when Harry sits so close to him on the couch their thighs are nearly morphing into one large mermaid tail of sorts. Louis even leans in, batting his eyelashes and looking into Harry’s eyes, clearly giving him the signal. Harry gets it, smiling softly before leaning in, cupping Louis’ cheeks and molding their lips together. He sucks on Louis’ bottom lip, pulling away briefly, before reconnecting with the upper lip.

            Harry wraps his arms tightly around Louis’ waist, trying to pull him closer and closer, before Louis nearly falls over onto Harry’s lap, which is what he assumes Harry wants him to do. Louis crawls over, straddling Harry’s lap, and sitting down facing the man with a tucked under leg on either side of Harry. Harry welcomes him with open arms, letting his hands run down Louis’ body as his tongue mingles with Louis. It’s not long before Louis’ slowly rolling his arse long Harry’s hips, grinding his bum in what Louis assumes is Harry’s cock region. When Harry pulls away to begin sucking deep purple marks along Louis’ neck, Louis untucks Harry’s shirt and lets his hands wander underneath to feel Harry’s toned abs and chest.

            Louis drops his head on Harry’s shoulder and whispers, “Let me suck you off,” practically pleading to get Harry’s cock in his mouth. Harry grunts something that sounds like a “yes”, eyes wide when Louis slides off his lap onto his knees in front of Harry and the couch.

            Louis takes a few moments to let his palm and fingers dance around Harry’s crotch, trying to get a better idea of what he’s working with here. It’s not long before Harry is impatiently unbuttoning his own trousers, pulling them down to give him some relief. Now there’s just some expensive looking boxers to work through, Louis thinks they’re Versace and he nearly rolls his eyes.

            Harry’s very attentive and sweet, running his hands through Louis’ fringe and pushing it off of his forehead and away from his eyes into a makeshift quiff. He runs his thumbs gently across Louis’ cheek and cups of the back of his neck when Louis leans down to mouth at Harry’s fabric covered dick. He dampens the expensive linen with his saliva, and Harry does his part with a bit of pre-come.

            “Louis, please,” Harry grumbles, tugging at small locks of Louis’ hair and grinding his hips up to meet Louis’ mouth. Louis laughs softly, liking this sense of power over Harry. However, he’d very much like to be sucking a dick right now so he pulls Harry’s boxers down, gasping at the monster that comes back.

            “Do you just put all of your money in your cock, my god,” Louis comments, wrapping his hands that look even tinier in comparison to Harry’s massive dick. Harry laughs, a bit smug and rubs his hands along Louis’ arms and up to his shoulders where he kneads the muscles a few times.

            Before Harry can make on pompous remark on the size of his dick, Louis wraps his lips around the head and suckles to turn any words Harry had in mind to groans of pleasure. It works, of course, because Louis has a fantastic mouth. A fantastic everything, which Harry will later find out. Louis goes to town, licking up and down Harry’s cocking, nipping gently at the sensitive parts. One usually doesn’t like their cock to be “nipped,” but Louis does it at all the good spots, the spots one wouldn’t know would feel so good to be bit down on. It’s not long before Harry has his head thrown back, groaning a variety of profanities. As Louis works about half of Harry’s cock into his mouth, letting it explore the depths of his throat, he reaches one hand down to shimmy into his pants and start pumping his own hard prick. His other hand is spending it’s time massaging Harry’s balls, occasionally drifting to the patch of skin between Harry’s testes and his asshole, and Harry makes a shocked yet pleasurable sound every time Louis does.

            It’s not long before Harry’s coming, it’d possibly be embarrassingly early if Harry wasn’t so hot and Louis wasn’t so good at blowjobs. Louis looks up, watching Harry make the effort to look back at him, watching Louis’ mouth stretched around his cock as hot, salty come pours down the boy’s throat. Louis’ eyes are red, blinking a few times while continuing to discreetly pump his own cock out of Harry’s view. Louis pulls away, well after Harry is done, and Harry lets out an additional groan when Louis swallows Harry’s come. He even licks his lips, catching all the excess saltiness with his tongue.

            Harry reaches down, pulling the boy back onto his lap to find his hand down his pants. “Couldn’t wait for me to take care of you, hmm?” Harry asks, replacing Louis’ hand with his own. His hand is so large it nearly covers the entirety of Louis’ cock. Louis whines, letting his head drop onto Harry’s shoulder, wrapping his arms snuggly around the man. Harry teases Louis’ head, rubbing it over with his thumb while pumping the rest of his cock in his palm. Louis rocks his hips back and forth softly to meet Harry’s pumps. As his orgasm nears, he starts to go limp in Harry’s grasp and against his chest, letting his whole-body weight rest on Harry. Who doesn’t mind, since he’s a relatively large and broad man while Louis’ on the petite side.

            His beautiful whimpers and moans fill the space surrounding them. “Ah, Harry,” Louis squeaks out right before he comes into Harry’s hands, his thighs trembling slightly, enough for Harry to feel them and pull the small lad close to his chest.

            “You did so well, baby, you’re so good,” Harry whispers, his voice a bit more gruff than usual. Louis stays pliant, letting Harry rock them together and pull Louis as close as he’d like. He continues whispering sweet things into his ear, letting his strong hands rub Louis’ sides and his thighs soothingly. “Talk to me, baby, how’re you feeling?” Harry asks, nudging the side of Louis’ face, that’s resting on his shoulder, with his nose. Louis’ response is a soft mewl, and to cuddle deeper against Harry’s shoulder. “Feeling good, tired, nervous, weird?” Harry asks, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

            “Very good,” Louis speaks softly, contrasting his usual loud and witty self. He’s soft now, not overthinking Harry’s gentle touches across his body.

            “That’s good, you’re so good,” Harry says, wrapping his arms securely around Louis before picking him up, Louis instinctively wrapping his legs around Harry as he takes Louis upstairs for the first time. Louis watches doors pass from behind Louis’ shoulder until they get to the end of the hall, and Harry kicks open what Louis assumes is his bedroom door. It’s confirmed when Louis is dropped onto a cushiony, large bed. Louis nearly drowns in the plush mattress and assortment of throw pillows.

            Harry’s disappears into another doorway, that Louis assumes is the bathroom, and comes back with a wet cloth. He wipes down Louis’ chin, where there’s still a few specks of come, and wipes off Louis’ penis and stomach before throwing it into the hamper. A few moments later, Harry gives Louis a very large t-shirt, at least large to Louis, and sweatpants to sleep in. Louis awkwardly takes them into the bathroom, although they’ve both just gotten one another off, they still haven’t seen each other anywhere near fully naked. So, Louis comes back out, sporting just his white satin panties, that are hidden underneath the large t-shirt so he assumes he’s safe as he crawls under the sheets with Harry, who is just wearing boxers.

            “Are you wearing anything under that?” Harry asks, joining Louis underneath the expensive linen sheets, the two facing one another on their sides.

            “Yeah, yeah. The-the sweatpants were just too big,” Louis says quickly, about to pull the t-shirt down or maybe make an excuse to wear the sweatpants, when Harry lifts up the sheets and pulls up the shirt, curiously, to reveal Louis’ satin panties. Louis smacks his hand away, pulling the sheets back down around him securely. Harry must not have noticed the earlier, since his hands were just down Louis’ pants, not paying much attention.

            “Love, let me see, you look so pretty,” Harry pleads gently as Louis hides his red face with his hands.

            “Stop, this is so embarrassing,” Louis whines, and Harry reaches for the boy and pulls him close against his chest. Louis curls up, burying his face in Harry’s chest, sniffling softly.

            “I don’t think it’s embarrassing. I think it’s sexy, attractive, beautiful, hot, and everything in between,” Harry assures, rubbing his hand up and down Louis’ back slowly. “But, if you don’t want me to see them, I won’t ask anymore. I promise,” Harry assures, kissing the top of Louis’ head and smiling down at the prettiest boy in the world.

            After a minute or two passes of them lying like that, Harry speaks again, “Thank you for tonight, for trusting me enough to be intimate with me. I hope we spend more time with one another,” Harry says softly, Louis finally emerging from his cocoon, resting his head a few inches from Harry.

            “You sound ancient, _intimate_ with you, my god,” Louis teases, rolling his eyes and letting Harry’s hands drift under his shirt, running his fingertips briefly over the soft panties before resting on Louis’ slender waist.

            “Oh, hush. I liked it better when you were all shy and pliant earlier,” Harry teases right back, Louis pouting slightly, resting his hands on the man’s bare chest.

            “I was only like that because you just made me come,” Louis says softly, tapping his fingertips on Harry’s chest.

            “You’ve always been a bit shy around me, it’s endearing, really,” Harry says sweetly, tilting Louis’ chin up so their gazes align. Louis can’t help but blush a light pink. “Everything about you is endearing,” Harry adds, leaning down to kiss Louis tenderly. Louis melts against the man, letting him touch his bare skin underneath the oversized shirt. He lets him suck even more marks along Louis’ neck, to the point where he’ll be wearing turtlenecks for weeks. Louis just lets out little breaths, his breath hitching occasionally when Harry bites down or squeezes his sensitive waist. It all still feels unfamiliar, like unexplored territory. It becomes slightly uncomfortable, being this intimate with someone so soon, but Louis doesn’t mind. It doesn’t feel wrong, just a bit strange. It feels strange, but good, to fall asleep in Harry’s arms, cheek pressed against his naked chest. The man’s hands holding him, feeling him as he drifts off to sleep.

 

.

 

            Louis is awakened when a ray of sunlight pouring in through the curtains lands on his closed eyelids, that soon snap open to the sudden invasion of light. Louis snaps up in bed, immediately aware of his unfamiliar surroundings. He looks behind him to only find the remnants of someone, but nobody. He scurries out of bed, finding his trousers from the night before, wiggling them on and searching for his shirt when Harry emerges from the hall door.

            “Good morning, Louis. I have breakfast waiting for us downstairs,” Harry says, startling the boy who’s looking for his t-shirt. He pulls off the one he has now, exposing his bare back side to Harry, the man now surely being able to see the clear dip in Louis’ waist, and softness of his skin instead of just relying on his sense of touch like before. Louis quickly pulls on his own shirt, smoothing down the wrinkled fabric before turning around just as Harry approaches him. Harry pulls Louis into a quick, but fierce kiss before they make their way downstairs.

            There’s a cook in the kitchen this time, and Louis wonders if they were there before and he simply didn’t notice. But they nicely bring out fruit, French toast, pancakes, everything one could desire for breakfast. Louis and Harry sit at the breakfast bar together, giving each other short looks in between bites. Harry breaks the sexual tension by reaching out and holding Louis’ thigh, letting his hands drift up while innocently taking a sip of coffee. Louis rests his hand on top of Harry’s looking down at the size difference between the two for a few moments, only to look up to find Harry smiling fondly at him. His cheeks go a rosy color, as they so often do, before turning his attention back to his food.

            Louis pulls his phone out, quickly glancing at the time before setting it back down, clearing his throat. “I, uh, have a shift at the diner soon. ‘m gonna call a cab,” Louis says, reaching for his phone again and dialing the number.

            “I thought… I thought things were going well between us,” Harry says hesitantly, furrowing his brows as the line starts ringing.

            “They are of course, I just- Hi, yes! I need a cab sent to…” He pauses while Harry feeds him the address, Louis reciting it back to the individual. “Yes, yes. There’s a very long driveway, but you can drive all the way up it. Okay? Thank you so much,” Louis says quickly, hanging up.

            “When are you planning on quitting?” Harry asks, pinching his bottom lips with his fingers, which seems to be a long-lasting habit of his.

            “I can’t quit on a whim, Harry. I know you’re saying you’ll provide for me but if you happen to no longer wish to be with me, I’ll have nothing,” Louis says, chewing on the inside of his lip nervously.

            “What if I were to give you enough money to sustain you for three months, if something were to happen between us? I could give it to you right now, and you could save it for the future,” Harry suggests, leaning closer to Louis, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. Louis simply scoffs, standing up and searching for his shoes, which are placed neatly at the doorway of the kitchen. A worker of Harry’s must’ve found them thrown around somewhere and placed them there. He walks over to toe them on, Harry following after him.

            “That’s ridiculous, I can’t accept that much money,” Louis says, rolling his eyes as he walks over to the front door, peeking out to see if the cab’s arrived. When it hasn’t, he’s confronted by Harry who is standing right behind him.

            “I’m trying to do everything I can to earn your trust, Louis,” Harry states firmly, a bit of desperation hiding in his voice.

            “Earn my trust without using money,” Louis says, and there’s a honk outside, and Louis quickly walks out of the door.

            “There’s something in your pocket you can use to pay the driver!” Harry exclaims after him, Louis already closing the door behind him before he can give it any thought.

            He gives the cab driver the address, too busy trying to focus on anything other than Harry to acknowledge his previous remark. It doesn’t take long to get to work, and as they’re pulling up, Louis is fumbling through his pockets, trying to find some cash. He immediately pulls out a wad from his back pocket. It’s $250. Louis gasps, reaching in the remaining three of his pockets to find $250 in each. “That little snake,” Louis murmurs, throwing one of the bundles of money at the driver, pocketing the other three to slap Harry across the face with.

 

.

 

            Louis’ about halfway through his work shift, and he can’t stop thinking about Harry and the large amount of money in his pocket. He finally sneaks his way in the back for a break, pulling out his phone and going to Harry’s contact. He sits there for a few minutes, trying to decide what to text and if he should text. He finally takes a deep breath, impulsively typing out the next words that come to mind.

_My shift’s over at 7, I can’t stop thinking about you._

            Louis hits sends before he can overanalyze his text, silencing his cellphone and pocketing it. He tightens his apron in the back, and goes to greet a table that was just sat in his area. He puts on a big grin, telling them the specials and recommending a few things before getting their drink orders.

            Today seems longer, maybe because he can’t stop thinking about whether or not Harry has texted back, but doesn’t want to check in fear of rejection. But eventually, somehow, it’s seven and Louis is quick to hang up his apron and skip out of the diner. He pulls out his phone to find no knew messages, and frowns.

            “Why the long face?” A deep voice asks, and Louis looks up to see Harry getting out of his expensive looking car, smiling brightly. Louis smiles brightly, walking quickly over to Harry to embrace him, before realizing he’s supposed to be annoyed. He takes the money out of his pocket, throwing it against Harry’s chest before climbing into the man’s car all on his own. “There’s only seven-fifty here, did you actually spend some?” Harry asks while climbing behind the wheel.

            “If you consider giving a taxi driver a very generous tip, then yes,” Louis states, looking out the window and taking in the city lights as Harry starts driving.

            “A few of my friends from college invited me to go shopping with them and their friends, does that sound like something that’d interest you?” Harry asks, and Louis turns his head to look at him, shrugging.

            “Sure,” Louis says simply. It’s just a quick drive downtown before they’re outside the main shopping strip, Harry managing to find some valet of sorts. Harry starts naming expensive brands that Louis doesn’t fully understand, nor does he care. When they get to a shop that’s probably not called ‘Blueberry’ but Louis’ just going to say it is, Harry finds his douche-y looking friends from college. Both have young, most likely sugar babies by career choice, on their arms. Louis stays in the back, smiling awkwardly as a lot of “brooo’s” are exchanged before the group, and weird handshakes. The two babies are off looking at the racks of clothes, bringing a few items back to the douches, whining about something how they want to wear it for them on a date or something of the sorts. Louis watches this all play out, only snapping out of the slight trance when Harry steps back to join him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

            “Do you see anything you like?” Harry asks softly as the others are dragged to the checkout counter. Louis shakes his head softly, scanning the room and confirming that nothing seems interesting in this store. He walks with Harry to look through the nice suits though, giving him feedback on a couple of dress shirts.

            They go to quite a few more stores that look similar to the first one. Louis tries not to look at any piece of clothing for too long in fear of Harry trying to buy it for him. When Harry is at a safe distance, Louis wanders off in a store to find a beautiful, shiny pair of sneakers with roses embroidered a long it. He can’t help but admire it, and when he turns around he finds Harry at the checkout, with a shoebox. God, he’s fast. Louis quickly scurries over, trying to stop the transaction but the card has been swiped and Louis curses underneath his breath for even looking at the shoes.

            “I think you’ll look lovely wearing those shoes,” Harry comments and Louis joins him at checkout, and Louis groans when Harry’s handed the fancy bag with the shoebox.

            “Harry,” Louis whines, tugging at the man’s shoulder as he walks out of the store.

            “C’mon, we have other stores to go to,” Harry insists, taking him by the hand.

            “Not even going to fucking look at anything,” Louis mutters under his breath, letting Harry lead him by the hand to follow the others to the next store. It just happens to be a lingerie store, and Louis barely steps in, and just takes a step to the side while letting the real sugar babies take a look around. He crosses his arms, looking down at his feet, practically bearing holes into the ground.

            “Why don’t you have a look? You’d look wonderful in so many of these things,” Harry promises, stepping in front of the boy and tilting his chin up, looking him in the eyes.

            “Stop, it’s embarrassing,” Louis whines quietly, nudging Harry’s hand away and looking back down. Harry lets out a soft breath, wrapping his arms around Louis from the front and rubbing his back.

            “How about you pick out one thing? Okay? You don’t have to show me, or wear it, or anything if you don’t want to. Just something pretty that you can have, please,” Harry says softly, and Louis lets out a long sigh before pushing Harry away, walking off to explore the store. A lot of the colors are too loud, but Louis is quite content when he finds a crimson piece. It’s lacy around the bum with a sheer material that covers up the rest. It’s simple but sweet. He’s been looking to long and of course Harry comes up to him, but Louis hides the piece behind his back.

            “Find something?” Harry asks, but Louis keeps it hidden behind his back.

            “Maybe, but you’re not allowed to see it,” Louis says, smiling smugly. He walks past Harry, finding another piece that catches his eye. It’s white, a bit open in the back with a big bow that would fit right at the dip of his back. It comes with white fishnet stockings to match, and Louis can picture himself wearing this while bent over, Harry fucking him. He shocks himself with that thought, blinking a few times before scanning the room for Harry.

            They go to the check out, and Louis pulls Harry into a kiss when the cashier is scanning and bagging the pieces. It’s a clever way to keep Harry from seeing them… yet. And it makes Harry quite happy as well. He slides his credit card and signs the little screen before grabbing the fancy looking bag, holding it for Louis along with the shoes.

            Louis and Harry linger behind the rest of the group, Louis finds them extremely annoying. The city is bright and lively at night, as it always is. They find themselves sitting on a bench while the others go explore another store that Louis has no interest in.

            Harry must sense Louis’ boredom and tiredness, and offers to take him home. Louis gladly accepts, feeling the relief when he sinks into Harry’s passenger seat. When Harry pulls up to Louis’ flat he wants nothing more than to invite him upstairs, but his apartment is quite sad. His bed is literally a mattress on the floor and it’s not that he’s embarrassed he’s just… very embarrassed. He opts for a soft kiss, grabbing the two bags and sulking his way upstairs. He sets his bags down by the door, locking it behind him before flopping down on his mattress.

 

.

 

            Louis wakes up the next morning and decides he shouldn’t be the first one to text Harry, he’s put himself out there too much. So, he opts to start his Monday morning off at school in the dance studio, rehearsing. He decides to walk, although it’s a thirty-minute walk. He doesn’t mind the walk, though, since he’s wearing a nice pair of leggings and a flowy tank top. Autumn is just around the corner too, and he can’t wait to pull out all of his scarves. It’s not until after he leaves the house that he realizes the marks Harry left on his neck a few nights ago are still on display. He managed to cover them up yesterday with a shirt one of his coworkers lent him. He just groans to himself, hoping he doesn’t run into anybody he knows.

            He gets to school, going through the Administration building to confirm that his next payment is coming soon. God, college is so expensive.

            “Hey, Wendy. I’ll have a check coming your way in a week, is that good?” Louis asks the sweet lady who always has some type of candy, today it’s skittles.

            “Louis, everything’s paid off. Did your friend not tell you?” Wendy asks, furrowing her brows and Louis stares at her in disbelief.

            “My what?” Louis asks, snapping his head to the right to see Harry walking in and his mouth nearly drops.

            “Sorry, almost walked off with your pen!” Harry says, chuckling it and handing it to Wendy, before recognizing Louis. “Louis! Louis, I… I wanted to surprise you,” Harry says softly. Louis pushes past him, pressing his hands on either side of his face while walking out, rubbing his temples hoping that may help him process it. Of course, Harry is right behind him, grabbing Louis’ arm to stop him and pull him to face him. “I thought you’d be happy,” Harry says softly, looking concerned. Louis can’t help but cry, a few tears rolling down his cheek while he presses his cheek against Harry’s chest, his breathing quivering. Harry stays quiet, for once, holding the boy against his chest closely. After a few moments Harry pulls back to wipe away the tears lingering on Louis’ cheek.

            “Thank you so much,” Louis whispers, rubbing his eyes and fisting his tears away. He sniffles a few times, looking away and focusing on some random tree while trying to regain his composure. “I’m mad at you, but thank you,” Louis says quietly, wiping the last few lingering tears.

            “I know it was a bit extreme, and I know you said I needed to earn your trust without money but… I’ve spent so much time trying to figure out what I could do to make you happy. I figured this could be a good start,” Harry explains, following after Louis who starts walking in the direction of the dance studio.

            “For future reference, roses make me happy, cute texts make me happy, a good cup of tea makes me happy. Paying off all of my college tuition and debt? A tad bit much,” Louis says, taking in a slow breath and exhaling. He swings open the doors to the studio, very pleased to find it empty. He stands in front of the middle of the mirror, rubbing his hand over the marks on his neck. Harry comes up behind him, kissing his shoulder.

            “You look good covered in marks that I made,” Harry whispers lowly, and Louis nudges him away.

            “I came here to practice,” Louis says, pausing for a moment. “Stand still so I can use you to stretch,” Louis insists, taking one step back from Harry. Harry follows orders, and Louis kicks up his right leg onto Harry shoulder. “Now, grab my hips and pull me closer,” Louis orders, and Harry does just so until Louis’ flexible legs are pressed against Harry’s body. Louis drops his forehead onto Harry’s shoulder next to his own foot

            “Shit,” Harry mutters under his breath, holding onto Louis’ hips and pulling them that final inch closer. Louis lets out a soft squeak, and Louis gets comfortable, feeling the stretch in his legs and hips. After a few minutes, Louis slowly eases his way out of it, holding onto Harry any way he can to maintain balance. Then, onto the other side. Harry can’t help to whisper, “you’re so hot,” in the middle of Louis stretching.

            “Thanks,” Louis says, after both of his feet are securely on the ground. Harry’s pupils are a bit dilated.

            Louis starts off doing a few simply moves, mostly to work on his footwork. He works on pointing his toes precisely throughout various twirls and jumps. Harry watches him, clapping whenever Louis takes a pause or break. And after about an hour, Louis sinks down into a split, leaning down and letting his stomach and cheeks press against the ground.

            “It’s inhuman how flexible you are,” Harry comments, Louis turning his head to look up at him. Louis reaches his hands up, Harry taking them and helping pull him out of his split. “If you’re done practicing, we can go back to my place,” Harry suggests, a hinting smile on his face.

 

.

 

            Louis closes Harry’s front door behind him, only to be pressed up against it. Harry lips are locked with Louis’, nipping at various times, reaching his hand down to hold Louis’ hips tightly. Harry reaches his hands around, gripping Louis’ bum and lifting him up, Louis jumping slightly and wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. He’s being carried up the stairs for the second time this weekend, but Louis’ sure he’ll enjoy this time much more. He’s dropped onto Harry’s cushiony bed, Harry unbuttoning his own shirt, throwing it somewhere before crawling across the bed and taking Louis’ shirt off for him. They’re both kicking their shoes off the edge of the bed, Louis lying back with Harry hovering on top of him.

            “Wait, wait, wait,” Louis breathes out when Harry starts kissing down his stomach. The man looks up, holding onto Louis’ hips. “Give me a second,” Louis says quickly, scurrying off the bed and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 He pulls off his leggings quickly, nearly falling in the process. Now all he’s wearing is a simple black thong. He looks in the mirror, adjusting his cock and pulling the thong up on his hips a bit more to make his curves look even better. He fixes his fringe, staring into the mirror and breathing slowly for a few seconds, before poking his head out the door. Harry is completely naked, hard cock and all. Louis steps out slowly, carefully making his way to the bed as Harry stares at him in awe.

“Come here, baby,” Harry whispers when Louis sits on the bed. He crawls over next to Harry, who pulls him in closely, reaching around to grip Louis’ bare bum. In return, Louis lets out a soft noise. Harry pushes Louis’ thong over to the side, rubbing a dry finger across Louis’ hole, dipping the tip in to feel how tight Louis is. “You’re so tight for me, baby,” Harry says softly, Louis letting out a quiet whine as Harry pulls his hands away reaching behind himself for the bottle of lube. Harry takes the time to lather up two fingers at first, Louis watching him and licking his lips. Louis rolls over on his stomach, resting on his knees and forearms, spreading his legs out. Harry watches him fondly, positioning himself kneeling behind the boy. With the thong pushed to the side, Harry slowly presses his index finger in. Louis lets his head drop down against the mattress, pushing his hips back against Harry’s hand. Harry gives his arse a light slap, watching it jiggle.

“I love your big ass,” Harry whispers, leaning down and biting down on Louis’ right cheek while pressing his finger all the way in. Louis exhales out a breathy moan, his cock already hard.

Harry pulls his finger out slowly, before pressing it in again fully, loving the soft sounds Louis makes. He keeps up a slowly rhythm, Louis slowly relaxing around the first finger, only for Harry to add another one and stretching Louis’ tight hole even more.

“Harry,” Louis whines in reaction to the burn, but he still finds himself arching backwards. Harry runs his hands along the dip in Louis’ spine right before his arse, running his hand up Louis’ back while moving the two fingers inside of him. Harry takes his time before he begins to scissor the two fingers, prepping Louis for his cock. Soft moans and little mewls fall from Louis’ lips. Harry pushes deeper in, smirking when Louis’ hips jolt and he lets out a loud moan.

“Did I find your spot, sweetheart?” Harry asks, prodding Louis’ prostate with his fingertips, getting the boy to let out a prolonged whine. His cock is already leaking pre-come, and now Harry’s pressed three full fingers in, targeting them all at his prostrate. The noises that fall from Louis’ lips are heavenly, just like his body.

Harry isn’t even thrusting his fingers anymore, he has them massaging Louis prostate to leave him in a constant state of pleasure from the stimulation. Louis’ bottom lip begins to quiver, his thighs tremble, he starts to squeeze his thighs together but Harry uses his free hand to keep them wide open.

“Harry, p-please. ‘M gonna come, gonna come,” Louis starts pleading, gripping the sheets and letting out desperate whines and pleas. Harry doesn’t let up, and Louis is quick to spurt out his load onto the sheets beneath with a loud moan mixed with soft whimpers as Harry thrusts his fingers to get Louis through his orgasm. He pulls his fingers out, and Louis lets his hips collapse onto the bed, burying his face in a pillow while his chest shakes, his breathing unsteady. Harry lays down next to him, and Harry starts working at his own cock. Louis reaches his hand out, stopping him and furrowing his brows.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me?” Louis asks softly, his voice still shaky and Harry stares at him in disbelief. The boy just came, barley can speak, but he can’t stop thinking about Harry’s cock inside of him.

“Yeah, yeah, Louis. Of course,” Harry reassures breathlessly, pulling the petite boy close to him, running his hands along his soft skin. Harry gives Louis’ cock a few pumps, and it gets hard again in no time. Harry gently lays Louis down on his back, the boy letting his legs fall open submissively. Normally he’s the one to take control, riding cocks but he lets Harry take control. Harry finds his way between them, lubing up his cock, staring down at the angel beneath him. Harry leans down, peppering soft kisses up and down the inside of Louis’ milky thighs. He rubs his hands over Louis’ stomach slowly, moving down to his hips, then to his thighs, touching all that he can. He drifts his hands up Louis’ chest, tweaking his nipples, which results in a cute squeak from Louis. “I’m going to take care of you,” Harry promises, rolling on a condom before lining his cock up with Louis’ pretty pink hole. Louis’ watching intently, already getting a fistful of sheets to grip onto. Louis squeezes his eyes shut when Harry starts to first push in, gasping quietly, gulping in small breaths. Louis lets out distressed moans, whining as Harry inches his dick deeper into Louis, holding onto the boy’s waist. Harry stills his hips halfway, letting Louis wiggle underneath him and get a bit more comfortable. When Louis sinks back into the mattress, Harry takes a sharp breath before thrusting his hips forward in one swift motion, finally bottoming out.

“Harry!” Louis yelps, shocked by the quick stretch, squeezing his eyes shut once again and tugging at the sheets. His chest rises and falls quickly as he takes in deep, but quick breaths. It burns, but it also feels so good to be filled up and he can’t help but whine from pleasure.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Harry says quickly, letting his drop to kiss Louis softly. “Feeling okay?” He asks gruffly, having to restrain his hips from moving. Louis nods a few times, wiggling his hips a few times beneath Harry before going pliant. His lips are parted slightly, sweet noises coming out with every breath, soft sighs of relief and pleasure. “Can I move?” Harry asks, gritting his teeth and groaning when Louis nods.

Harry pulls out until just the tip of his cock is inside, plunging his hips back forward and earning himself another moan from Louis. His moans are soft and light, sweet like candy. They fill the room with a beautiful tone. While Harry’s own groans and moans are dark and rough, harmonizing with Louis’ contrasting sounds. Harry repeats the earlier motion a few more times, both of them unable to hold back loud moans. Louis reaches out, grabbing a hold of Harry’s wrists, and Harry’s hands are still secured at Louis’ dipped in waist.

Harry begins making his thrusts a bit harder, starting to pound into the small boys, whose knuckles have turned white from gripping onto Harry’s wrist. Harry grabs a hold of Louis’ wrists now instead, pinning the boy’s arms above his head, leaning down to suck yet another mark on his collar bone while drilling into his ass with his dick. Louis’ sounds are better than porn, filling up the room, and they’re actually authentic. Little sobs and whimpers in between loud moans and whines. Harry’s groaning just as much, pounding into the tight little boy. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, and Harry can now feel his trembling thighs. Tears start to stream down Louis’ flushed cheeks, little sobs falling from his plump lips as he feels his second orgasm of the day nearing.

            “Come for Daddy, baby boy,” Harry growls into Louis’ ear, still pinning the boy’s hands above his head.

            “Harry,” Louis whimpers, his bottom lip quivering, tears staining his cheeks, thighs trembling. He comes, it splattering across his plush tummy. Harry fucks him through it, continuing his hard thrusts before coming himself, slowly pulling out and disposing of the condom. Louis still has tears streaming down his face, Harry can barely move nevertheless speak. “Don’t cry, baby,” Are the first few words Harry is able to form, reaching over and pulling Louis close.

            “’M sorry, I’ve never cried during sex,” Louis whispers, trying to wipe his tears away quickly. Harry gives him a concerned look, probably thinking he did something wrong. “It felt really good and-and it made me cry,” Louis sputters out, lip still quivering, making it hard to speak properly. Harry smirks rather smugly, pulling the boy against his body and kissing the top of his head.

            “You did so good for me, you feel so good,” Harry says, nearly groaning as he buries his face into Louis’ neck and kissing wetly there. Louis’ body is still trembling, quiet whimpers still coming out of his mouth. “How about we take a nice bath together, yeah? Get cleaned up,” Harry suggests, slowly climbing out of bed and disappearing into the bathroom to start filling the tub with hot water. Louis curls up in the meantime, still feeling his orgasm running through his veins, letting a few stray tears fall onto the pillow. It’s not long until Harry remerges, picking Louis up effortlessly, although his legs wobble a bit from his own orgasm, carrying Louis into the bath. Harry steps in, Louis still in his arms, and sits down, positioning Louis on his lap nicely.

            “So, you’ve never cried in bed before?” Harry asks softly, and Louis shakes his head shyly, biting his lip and looking down. “Does that mean I was really good?” Louis nods. “The best you’ve ever had?”

            “Stop it!” Louis whines, trying to crawl off Harry’s lap but he secures his arms around the boy.

            “I can admit you’re the best I’ve ever had. You’ve ruined sex for me for the rest of my life because nobody will be as good as you,” Harry says, making it somehow sound sweet.

            “We’ve done it once now,” Louis states, rolling his eyes.

            “True, but I’ve also received a blowjob from you and I’ve never felt a mouth as good as yours around my dick,” Harry insists, Louis blushing a deeper shade of pink, finally wiggling his way off of Harry’s lap.

Louis grabs some rose scented soap, searching for a loofa. He finds one, lathers it up with soap. Before he can scrub himself, Harry grabs it from him. Harry proceeds to gently scrub Louis’ chest and arms for him, dipping under the water briefly to get his legs and stomach. Louis snatches the loofa back, scooting closer to run it along Harry’s muscular arms, broad shoulders, toned abs, strong thighs. When Louis looks back up, Harry meets his gaze and leans in for a quick kiss.

“So… you have a daddy kink?” Louis asks softly, Harry freezing for a second.

“Maybe and… I’d like you call me ‘Daddy’,” Harry hints unsubtly, licking his lips.

“If it happens it happens,” Louis says, shrugging and giggling softly.

“Is that a nice way of you saying ‘no’?” Harry questions, raising an eyebrow.

“No, no. I just don’t want it to be forced if I ever call you that, if I feel it in the moment I’ll say it,” Louis promises, crawling back on Harry’s lap and kissing his wet chest. Harry kisses his forehead, holding the boy close to him. It feels safe, warm, and comfortable.

 

 


	2. The Sex

            Louis’ only had sex with Harry once but he can’t stop thinking about his dick. The next day in his musical theory lecture, he spends to whole time daydreaming of Harry fucking him in various parts of the classroom. It’s very distracting, but he still manages to ace the pop quiz at the end of class.

            Louis and Harry do end up having a lot more sex of course. Louis’ bent over on the edge of the bed, ass in the air and Harry’s grabbing his arse. He’s lining up his cock, pressing it in slowly, Louis already starting to whimper with his face buried in the mattress.

            “Look at your tight ass baby, fuck,” Harry groans, nudging his way all the way in while Louis lets out soft whimper that are muffled by the mattress.

            “Fuck me harder, harder,” Louis pleads, not able to get enough for him. He’s still getting stretched out around Harry’s cock, but he needs more. Harry gives it to him, of course, starting to slam into the whining boy. Louis keeps his back arched, ass nicely in the air for Harry to grab and slap while pounding into him. Harry keeps it up, fucking Louis into the mattress and digging his nails into the boy’s soft ass. “H-Harry,” Louis whines, his eyes fluttering closed while a few tears already start falling out of his eyes.

            Harry positions his hips perfectly, angling them to slam right into his prostate. Louis yelps, followed by whimpering sobs as Harry starts slamming into him right there. His legs shake, his hole clenching around Harry’s cock. They’re both coming in no time, Louis flopping down onto the bed and rolling onto his side. Harry lying down next to him and wiping his tears away, kissing the stray ones that trickle down.

            “Is it bad that I love making you cry like this?” Harry asks, chuckling as the boys softens against him and lets out a soft giggle himself. “Love that I’m the only one able to wreck you like this,” Harry adds on softly, Louis craning his neck to look up at him.

            “Me too,” Louis whispers, letting his eyes flutter close when Harry leans down to move his lips against his own.

 

.

 

            They have lots more sex, a lot on this very bed. One time they venture out and have sex on the couch downstairs. But Harry makes Louis so hot, sometimes he needs him to just bend him over and fuck him right where they are. He doesn’t know how kinky he is though, since a simple Daddy kink is quite vanilla these days.

            Louis moves restlessly in the passenger seat next to Harry, looking over at him and unable to hold back a whine in the back of his throat.

            “Harry,” Louis whines, grabbing the man’s attention and he raises his eyebrows. “I need you,” Louis continues to whine, bouncing softly in his seat. Harry bites his lips, reaching over to grip his thigh.

            “We’re almost at my place,” Harry says quickly, chewing at his bottom lip. Louis whines unsatisfied, crossing his arms and looking out the window. Harry takes an abrupt turn into a parking lot, pulling into a spot in the back underneath a shady tree. He looks over at Louis, smirking and starting to unbutton his shirt and pull down his own pants. Louis smiles widely, ripping off his own clothes and kicking off his shoes. “Good thing I have tinted windows, eh?” Harry teases, crawling over to Louis’ seat, reaching for the lever and dropping the seat down until it’s nearly horizontal.

            “Shut up and fuck me,” Louis pleads, letting Harry pulls off his panties, rubbing his hole. “I’m loose enough from this morning,” Louis insists, spreading his legs out as best he can in the small car.

            “So submissive for me,” Harry comments, and Louis would say something snarky but he opts not to, possibly proving Harry’s point.

            It’s quick and rough, Louis coming in no time from being so riled up. Harry follows a few minutes after, fucking into Louis’ limp body through his orgasm and well past it. Louis takes it, holding onto Harry tightly and hiding his face into the man’s neck and breathing hotly there. When they’re both finished, Harry lays on top of Louis, refraining from putting his full body weight on the boy. Louis has his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, hands tangled in his hair.

            “So pretty,” Harry will whisper, kissing along Louis’ jaw and down his neck while holding onto the dips in his sides. “Can’t believe I’m lucky enough to see you like this,” Harry mumbles, running a hand down Louis’ chest to rest on his tummy. Louis lets his eyes flutter closed, listening to the sweet nothings Harry’s whispering to him as his head tilts back to rest against the seat.

            After a few more minutes, Harry grabs tissues from the center console and wipes them both off, helping Louis get dressed carefully, peppering kisses along his bare skin in the meantime. Harry awkwardly shuffles his clothes on, and wiggles himself back over to the driver’s seat. Louis chuckles under his breath, raising his seat back to a normal angle. Louis pulls his knees up to his chest, wincing a little and Harry snickers.

            “Shut up,” Louis mutters, pouting and resting his chin on his knees. Harry reaches out to ruffle his hair, glancing over at the soft boy.

            “Feel okay?” Harry asks behind his smirk, reaching for the boy’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Louis looks down at their tangled hands fondly, smiling softly to himself and going back to looking out the window.

            “Can you take me to the diner? I picked up someone else’s shift,” Louis asks timidly, messing with his thumbs so he doesn’t have to see Harry’s face of disappointment. It’s not that Louis doesn’t want to quit, he really, _really_ does. Again, he can’t just fling himself into the arms of someone he still doesn’t know fully, he doesn’t like the idea of being fully dependent on someone else.

            “Louis, it’s been a month,” Harry says softly, a saddened yet annoyed tone to his voice as he changes his route to head to the diner instead of his house. Louis sinks into his seat, looking out the window and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You could be spending your time doing much better things, love,” Harry continues, reaching out and holding onto Louis’ thigh. Louis sighs, feeling as if he’s being lectured by one of his parents. When Harry pulls up in front of the diner, Louis’ quick to get out, scurrying through the back entrance and tying his apron tightly around his waist.

 

.

 

            Louis spends the next two weeks trying to figure out how to quit. Every time he sees the manager, he’s yelling at someone or being yelled at by his boss on the phone. It makes Louis anxious at work, and Harry’s annoyed comments don’t help at all.

            “Why haven’t you quit yet?” Harry asks one night, arms crosses like a disapproving father.

            “Stop fucking pestering me about it. I’ll quit when I want to,” Louis snaps, face burning with anger and Harry looks a bit shocked at Louis’ little outburst.

            “It just makes me feel like I’m doing something wrong. Like I could be doing something more to make you trust me,” Harry says quietly, letting his arms fall to his side.

            “The only thing you’re doing wrong is constantly annoying me about quitting,” Louis mumbles, wishing he could storm off to his room right now. But it’s Harry’s house and the only bedroom he’s been in is Harry’s, so Louis opts to storm out the front door and begin walking down the very long, seemingly endless driveway.

            When Louis is about halfway down, a car rolls up next to him from behind. Louis reluctantly gets into the passenger side, and Harry starts driving to god-knows-where. It takes only about ten minutes until they’re in the parking lot of an expensive apartment complex. They go up the elevator silently, all the way to the top. Harry even has to enter a special code to unlock the elevator doors into the apartment, and they walk into a mini modern mansion of sorts.

            “You can move in here. It’s closer to school and it’s closer to my house. It’s yours, you can even change the combination to get in if you don’t feel comfortable with me knowing, and I’ll give you all my extra keys,” Harry says, the first thing either of them had said on this mini journey.

            “Harry, please…” Louis says softly, looking over at the man and chewing at his bottom lip. He needs to be angry but everything Harry does from him makes him melt. Harry smiles reassuringly, walking over to the boy to grab both of his hands in his, swaying them softly. “I can’t handle you doing all of this for me,” Louis whines, turning his head to look across the large room. There’s a white grand piano in the corner, one wall of the lounge is made up completely of windows with an amazing view of the city.

            “I see you eyeing that piano, can you play?” Harry asks, smiling, and Louis simply shrugs. “I can only play a bit,” Harry adds on, leading them over to it, both of them sitting on the bench. Harry starts moving his fingers about the keys, the rhythm is choppy, but would sound excellent to an amateur. Louis can’t help but crinkle his nose, Harry taking notice. “Hey! I’d like to see you do better,” He teases, and Louis does his best to hold in a smile.

Louis nudges Harry off the seat, the man resting his elbows on the piano and watching Louis intensely. Louis shifts to the center, and takes a deep breath. His fingers begin dancing beautifully across the keys, the sounds flowing out of the piano smoothly and wonderfully. He plays with an intensity that rumbles through the apartment, but the sound is still soft enough to lull a baby to sleep. His fingers tips slow down to a halt, resting on the keys, not pressing hard enough to make a sound. He looks up, Harry giving him that usual fond look.

“God, you amaze me every day,” Harry says breathily, eyes dazzling underneath the bright ceiling light. Louis can’t help but blush, scooting back over to let Harry sit.

Harry places his hands-on top of Louis’ aligning their fingers perfectly. Louis can’t help but smile, starting to move his fingers along the keys carefully but beautifully, the two seemingly playing together. Louis lets his head rest on the man’s shoulder, playing keys lazily, but it still sounds better than Harry’s playing.

“You deserve everything good in the world and more,” Harry whispers quietly, as Louis’ hands begin to slow down and his eyes begin to droop slowly.

 

.

 

            “I quit. I quit my job, Harry,” Is the first thing Louis says when he practically jumps into Harry’s car, who is picking him up from his last shift at work. Louis’ beaming, looking over at Harry who matches his large smile.

            “Louis! God, that makes me so happy,” Harry exclaims, reaching over the center console to pull Louis into a hug, nuzzling his face into the boy’s neck and kissing there gently. “Thank you so much,” He adds on in a hushed tone, giving Louis one last squeeze before letting go.

            “How about we grab some of your stuff from your old apartment to move it into the new one?” Harry asks, driving the few blocks down and parking in front of Louis’ place in no time.

            “Oh, uh, I can just run up really quick. There’s only a suitcase of my stuff, clothes and playwrights and such,” Louis says quickly, jumping out of Harry’s care to make the quick ascent up the stairs. It leaves him out of breath, of course, and he grabs the suitcase, not even bothering to take one last look of the place. It makes him sad, that everything that’s truly _his_ fits into one suitcase. When he walks out, he finds Harry heading up the stairs, looking around at the dingy stairwell. “I got everything,” Louis insists, starting to lug the suitcase down the stairs, step by step. Harry eventually comes up to meet him, grabbing it from him.

            “Why don’t you want me to see your place?” Harry asks, effortlessly carrying the suitcase down the stairs.

            “I don’t want you to pity me anymore than you already do,” Louis mumbles, opening the exit door for Harry.

            “I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Harry insists. Louis opens his mouth to speak, but inhales his words and gets in the car instead while Harry loads the suitcase into the trunk. Harry is driving a range rover today instead of his tiny Batmobile-like car.

            “Okay, so,” Harry starts when they both get into the car, and he starts driving down the road. “A business partner of mine invited me to a dinner party of his because he thinks we’re all buddy-buddy, whatever,” Harry scoffs. “I normally hate these kind of things, but I would actually really enjoy taking you. Only if you’d like to go. They’re pretentious, but it should be catered by one of the up-scale Italian restaurants,” Harry continues to explain, stealing glances over at Louis.

            “Yeah, yeah. I’d love to go,” Louis says, smiling sincerely.

            “Great! Let’s get you a new outfit,” Harry says, beaming.

            “I don’t need new clothes, Harry,” Louis practically whines.

            “Oh, shut it,” Harry teases. “I’m going to buy you a new outfit and you’re going to like it.”

            So, Harry drags Louis to five different stores. The only pants Louis agrees to wear are tight fitting, seamless, black skinny jeans. Harry picks Louis out a nice maroon red, satin button down. And Louis opts to wear the very expensive shoes that Harry already bought him weeks ago.

 

.

 

            They have their arms linked while walking up to the expensive estate, a butler opening the door before Harry even has a chance to knock. The house is grand, but Louis still prefers Harry. he even leans in to whisper that in his ear, kissing there as well before pulling away to be greeted by about ten other well-dressed people. Louis clings onto Harry, feeling a bit intimidated when multiple people come over to shake hands with Harry, exchanging a few words.

            “And this is Louis,” Harry says, gesturing towards the petite boy with a small smile. Louis gives a small wave, and a smile.

            “Nice to meet you all,” Louis says sweetly, smiling and secretly wondering if they all have huge, money-filled cocks like Harry. He can tell a few have huge money-filled tits, not to objectify, just a simple observation. A few of the other men have what Louis assumes to be a sugar baby clinging onto their arm. Louis presses his lips together, unlinking his arm from Harry’s and smoothing down his shirt.

            A butler holding a tray of champagne passes by, and Harry grabs two glasses and handing one to Louis. “Either you forgot I’m not 21 yet or you don’t care,” Louis comments, before taking a sip. Harry looks a little puzzled at first, but only shrugs and takes a sip himself.

            “Didn’t I tell you these things were pretentious?” Harry says quiet enough for just Louis to hear.

            “We could be having sex right now, but instead we’re here,” Louis replies, just as quiet and smirks to himself. He throws back the rest of the glass of champagne in one go, figuring he’ll need a bit of a buzz to enjoy it. Harry watches in awe, opting to take another small sip of his. Harry grabs the boys hand, leading him to join a small cluster of people chatting in the lounge area. They sit down on a couch together, sitting pressed up against one another. Harry rubbing Louis’ thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

            Louis leans in, whispering into Harry’s ear, “I can’t wait to get home, so you can bend me over and fuck me,” Louis whispers quietly, a bit of a quiver to his voice. He pulls back away, pretending to listen to some privileged white man tell a story. Meanwhile, Harry holds onto Louis’ thigh a bit tighter. “Harry, can you get me another glass of champagne?” Louis asks sweetly, and Harry pecks his cheek before going on the search for another glass.

            While Louis waits, a creepy looking man, still very rich, sits next to him. “I can’t help myself, I must say you’re one of the loveliest people I’ve ever seen,” The man says. Louis presses his lips together into a tight smile, glancing back in the direction where Harry went but not finding him.

            “Ah, thank you,” Louis says behind his tight smile, resting his hands in his lap and looking down.

            “No, really. The things I’d like to do to you, the things I’d _pay_ to do to you,” The man adds on, adding to Louis’ discomfort, his heart starting to beat a bit faster.

            “I’m sorry, but I came here with someone. I’m not interested,” Louis says plainly, taking another look around for Harry and frowning. The man reaches out, grabbing Louis’ thigh. Louis instinctively pushes it off, standing up abruptly and taking a few steps back to run into someone. He turns around to find Harry, his eyebrows furrowed.

            “Excuse me, sir, but I could make one call and ruin your entire business and life. Do you want me to do that?” Harry asks calmly, holding onto Louis’ hips.

            “No, I’m sorry Mr. Styles. I didn’t know he came with someone,” the man says quickly, lurking off somewhere else.

            “Such a hardass Harry, no wonder everybody’s afraid of you,” One of the other lads’ comments, the cluster of them laughing. Harry rolls his eyes, checking up on Louis instead. He pulls the boy down the hallway, out of sight from the rest of the guests.

            “I’m really starting to hate everybody you know,” Louis grumbles. “Even the people at your work when I visited a month ago were eyeing me up,” Louis complains, a bit of a whine to his voice while Harry pulls him into a hug.

            “Let me just speak to the host briefly, then we can go home. Alright?” Harry asks, rubbing Louis’ back and holding him close.

            “I just want to go home,” Louis whines, nudging his face against Harry’s chest and smiling.

            “Alright, then. I’ll give him a call tomorrow then, let’s go,” Harry insists, holding Louis close against him while heading for the door, nodding his head at the butler on their way out.

           

            When they get to Harry’s place, Harry doesn’t try anything. He lets Louis have a peaceful shower, settles him down with a nice glass of red wine, and then holds the boy close to his chest while they get cozy under the covers. “Thank you for being so wonderful,” Louis whispers softly, tilting his head to look up at the man.

            “I’d do anything to make you happy,” Harry promises, reaching out to stroke Louis’ soft cheek. He leans down to kiss him softly, their lips lingering on one another before Harry pulls away to rest his head back on the pillows. “Sweet dreams, sweetheart,” Harry says softly, pulling Louis even closer and letting his eyes flutter closed. Louis lets himself admire Harry for another minute or so before settling his own head against Harry’s chest, and dozing off.

 

.

 

Three months in and they’re doing great. It’s November, the autumn season in full swing. The pair go out to dinner at least twice a week, have sex about twice a day. Harry continues trying to shower Louis with new clothes, musical collectible items, anything he can possibly think of. They’re nearly inseparable, either at the mansion together or at the apartment. Harry adjusts his work schedule so he’s only working when Louis has school, and everything is… good.

 

            “Louis… I want to talk to you about something,” Harry starts off, Louis looking up from the book from Harry’s private library he was reading and turns his attention to Harry on the couch next to him. “I was thinking that we could, uh, explore some of our interests in… in bed,” Harry says not so elegantly, but trying his best.

            “What do you mean?” Louis asks, shutting the book at setting it on his lap.

            “Kinks, dirty pleasures, dream scenarios… those sort of things,” Harry says a bit nervously, chewing at his bottom lip. “Like, I told you a while ago that I enjoy being called ‘Daddy,’ that’s an example of one of mine. How about you?” Harry asks, still a bit jittery.

            “One of my kinks?” Louis asks, voice a bit higher than normal as he fiddles with his fingers. “I, uh-“ Louis’ cheeks turn a deep red, and he covers his face with his hands.

            “Aw, Louis, c’mon you can tell me,” Harry insists, scooting closer to bundle the boy in his arms, laughing fondly and kissing the boy’s forehead.

            “I’m sorry, I would just feel a lot more comfortable if you said one of your more serious ones first, and we could, uh, even do it,” Louis says, unable to keep from blushing an even darker red.

            “Really putting me on the spot, eh?” Harry chuckles, running a hand through his face and trying to maintain his composure for Louis. “Well, uh, just remember we don’t have to do this, but, uh. I enjoy overstimulation, doing it to others,” Harry adds the last part on quickly. “Sort of like, giving someone multiple orgasms. With toys and whatnot,” Harry explains quickly, searching Louis’ face for a reaction.

            “I, uh, I’d actually want to do that,” Louis says quietly after a brief pause of silence.

            “Really?! You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I swear I won’t be upset,” Harry reassures, grabbing Louis’ hands and tangling their fingers.

            “No, no. I really want that,” Louis reassures. “I actually was planning on asking you to do something else, it’s not a proper kink but uh,” Louis pauses to pull something out of his back pocket. It’s a piece of paper, and Louis shakily unfolds it. “It’s an STD test to say I’m clean, because I wanted you to fuck me raw… when you get a test done of course,” Louis explains, his voice a bit shaky with nerves as he hands the paper out to Harry to inspect.

            “The date is from three weeks ago, love. Have you been waiting all that time to tell me?” Harry asks gently.

            “I was a bit nervous,” Louis says softly, shrugging. Harry pulls the boy against his chest, kissing the top of his head.

            “I’ll make an appointment with the doctor tomorrow to get all checked out, I promise,” Harry says, Louis smiling happily and biting his lip as well.

 

            It’s in the middle of Louis’ music theory class that he gets a picture from Harry showing all of his tests, confirming that he is in fact clean. Louis can’t help but smile, stifling a giggle.

_Meet me at the apartment, tonight at 9._

            Louis types out quickly, tucking his phone away out of sight before the professor notices. He can’t help but squirm in his seat while he plans out the evening in his head.

 

.

 

            Louis lights an assortment of candles, setting them up on the piano and scattered around the lounge area. He bought roses, and he sprinkled the petals everywhere and kept one to be holding when Harry walks in. In the last few minutes, he changes into a piece of lingerie Harry bought him months ago, Louis hasn’t worn it once since he bought it. He chooses the piece that opens in the back-bum region, so Harry can just bend him over and fuck him with ease. Louis turns off the lights, grabs two glasses of nice red wine and placing them on the piano. Then he hops up onto the piano and lays on his side, propping his upper body up with one hand and holding a rose with another.

            In just a few minutes Harry walks in, he looks around before spotting Louis’ dark figure on the piano. He walks over quickly, staring in absolute awe and the lace covered boy in front of him.

            “Baby, oh my god,” Harry gasps, reaching out and running a hand along Louis’ smooth thigh. Louis grabs the glasses of wine, handing one to Harry and taking a sip of his own. Louis rolls onto his stomach, letting Harry shamelessly look at and grab his arse. Louis wiggles his hips, letting his bum jiggle and Harry groans. “Baby, baby, baby. What do I need to do to be inside of you right now?” Harry groans.

            “Sit on the bench,” Louis orders sweetly, setting his glass of wine down and hopping off the piano to join Harry, straddling the man. Louis wants to take his time, so he starts with rocking his hips, grinding his bum across Harry’s bulge. However, when Harry discovers Louis’ lingerie is open in the back, he’s quick to lube up his fingers and start massaging Louis’ hole with one. Louis pulls away, breath hitching as he stands up, turning his back to Harry. He bends forward, giving Harry a nice view and swaying his hips nicely. He stands back up, grabbing his own ass and spreading his cheeks for Harry, before giving his own cheek a light slap. Harry kicks off his shoes, shrugs off his blazer, and tugs his tie off. Louis walks off, leaning against the piano and grabbing his glass of wine to take another sip.

            “Please come over here, baby boy, I want to feel you,” Harry pleads, unable to hide his grin when Louis does walk over, letting Harry pull him onto his lap.

            Harry starts at Louis’ waist, slowing sliding down to his arse, fingers finding their way back to his hole. He starts rubbing it in slow circles, Louis already letting his head drop onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry keeps rubbing Louis teasingly, Louis whining impatiently. “Please, Harry,” Louis whines, eyes tearing up from anticipation. Harry plunges two fingers in, Louis gasping and whining from discomfort but still pleased. Harry starts off rough, sloppily but skillfully thrusting his fingers into Louis, gripping the boys’ arse with the others. Louis finds himself relaxing around Harry, although he’s still tight. It’s not long before Harry manages to squeeze a third finger in, teasing Louis’ prostate by just barely missing it. Louis moans eagerly, bouncing back onto Harry’s fingers.

            “God, look at you baby, so desperate for my cock,” Harry groans, pulling his fingers out and picking Louis up for only a few steps before he’s bending the boy over the piano, Louis’ toes barely touching the ground while Harry takes the time to lube up his raw cock. “Now you’re going to take my raw dick, and I’ll fuck you so good you’re crying,” Harry growls, running his fingertips up and down Louis’ shaky thighs. “Already trembling for me? Such a good baby boy,” Harry coos, slapping his cock against Louis’ bum cheeks, Louis lets out a quiet sob, pushing his ass back.

            “Harry, please. I need your dick,” Louis pleads, letting his cheek press against the cool piano while Harry lines himself up. He pushes in in one swift, painful motion, and it’s takes the air right out of Louis’ lungs to the point that he’s gasping for breath. He’ll never get tired of the feeling of being so full of Harry’s dick, even feeling Harry’s cock press against his lower stomach. “Fuck me, fuck me,” Louis begs, the sensation of Harry’s raw cock overpowering the pain of the sudden stretch.

            Louis’ toes curl when Harry starts to thrust his hips, gripping onto the boy’s hips, letting his own groans fall from his lips while a small pool of Louis’ tears collects on the piano. It’s not long that Harry’s hard thrusts shift Louis forward, his toes no longer touching the ground. Harry wastes no time slamming into Louis’ sensitive prostate, a loud sob filling the room.

            “You’re so loud for me, baby boy. I love your noises so much,” Harry groans, his own knees shaking. He gives Louis a slap on the cheek, the boy whining in response as he continues to slam into the boy’s little hole.

            Louis begins to tremble, his breathing becoming a bit hiccup-y as he can’t help but start to cry. His vision goes a bit blurry, starting to see stars and it’s not long before cum is spurting out. Harry fucks him through his orgasm, waiting until Louis’ recovered enough to fully feel Harry coming in him. When Louis calms down a bit, Harry fills the boy up with his own come, Louis moaning loudly from the amazing sensation. Harry takes his time pulling out, watching his come slowly drip out of Louis and down the boys’ thighs. He pushes Louis’ cheeks apart, admiring his tight pink hole that is now leaking Harry’ come. Harry finally lifts Louis up, pulling Louis into his chest where the boy cries quietly, still shaken up from his overwhelming orgasm. Harry carries him to the couch, holding him on his lap and swaying slowly while Louis calms down after ten or so minutes.

            “I’ve never had someone else’s come properly inside me before,” Louis confesses quietly, Harry wiping the boys’ stray tears away.

            “And I’ve never properly came inside anyone else before,” Harry replies, kissing Louis softly. “How are you feeling, baby? What can I do for you?” Harry asks, rubbing his hands along the boy’s smooth, lace covered torso.

            “Just hold me,” Louis asks quietly, letting his head fall on Harry’s shoulder, closing his eyes while he still feels the tingles running through his body.

 

.

 

            Louis sits in his bed, moving around uncomfortably, tears in his eyes. He sighs, reaching for his phone and dialing Harry’s number quickly. He picks up immediately, and Louis sighs of relief.

            “Harry, can you come over right now?” Louis asks quickly, chewing at his bottom lip nervously and tugging at the sheets.

            “Why, Louis? What’s going on?” Harry asks. Louis can’t help but start crying, wiping his tears away quickly. “Honey, honey, don’t cry. I’m leaving right now,” Harry insists, and Louis hangs up the phone, sighing.

 

            In a few minutes, Harry’s rushing into the bedroom. He sits on the bed next to the boy, reaching out and grabbing his hand. Louis pulls the sheets up higher, looking down and sniffling. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Harry asks, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

            “Don’t laugh,” Louis whines, looking down and his bottom lip quivers. “You were talking about kinks and toys and…I ordered some,” Louis starts, letting Harry grab ahold of both of his hands and link their fingers together. “I got a butt plug, and tried to use it, but it was too big and it’s…stuck,” Louis cries out the last part, slumping to the side and hiding his face in the pillow. Harry reaches into the side table, grabbing some lube.

            “C’mere baby,” Harry says softly, reaching down under the sheets and drizzling some lube over Louis’ hole. Louis keeps his face hidden in the pillows, making a pained noise when Harry twists the plug. It takes a few more minutes before Harry pulls it out, and Louis’ quick to pull the sheets back up fully and Harry lays down next to Louis and pulls him close, Louis’ face still shoved under the pillows.

            “Louis,” Harry whines, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him close. “I’m glad you called me,” Harry says softly, rubbing Louis’ arm and lifting up the pillow Louis’ under to take a peek at his face. Louis sits up, nudging Harry away and reaching for his boxers, he pulls them on and reaches for his phone. Louis sends a few texts, Harry watches him closely.

            “I’m going drinking with my friends tonight,” Louis sighs, setting his phone down.

            “Louis,” Harry repeats softly, and Louis flops over and lets himself flop across Harry. He sighs, and Harry rubs his back slowly. “I still think everything you do is endearing,” Harry comments, leaning down to kiss the soft boy.

            “I hate feeling vulnerable,” Louis mumbles pulling the sheets over him and squeezing his eyes shut.

            “I like seeing you vulnerable, and I like getting to know every little detail about you. Louis, you’re lovely,” Harry assures, pulling the covers over him as well. “You’re so beautiful, soft, gentle, wonderful,” Harry compliments, Louis turning his face to look at the boy.

            “Keep going,” Louis whispers, looking at Harry with those doe eyes.

            “Sweet, stunning, intelligent, determined, the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen,” Harry continues, smiling sweetly.

            “Let’s go drinking,” Louis says, standing up and walking over to the dresser to find what to wear.

            “And how are you going to get in? You little nineteen-year-old,” Harry teases, standing up and smoothing down his suit.

            “I have a fake ID and slept with the bouncer at my favorite bar,” Louis says casually, pulling on a pair of tight black jeans and a graphic t-shirt. Harry snaps his head around, furrowing his brows. “Kidding about the bouncer,” Louis says, laughing and pausing for a second. “Or am I?” Louis teases, winking while grabbing a coat and heading towards the front door with Harry trailing behind him.

 

            “Everyone, this is Harry. Harry this is, uh, everyone,” Louis says, gesturing to the table of various looking boys. Harry waves, the rest acknowledging politely before absorbing themselves in Louis and everything he has to say. Harry keeps his hand on the boy’s thigh, Louis not showing any affection to the man as of now.

            “Hey, Zayn, can you go get us some drinks?” Louis asks sweetly, reaching across and holding onto the boy’s hand who nods quickly. “A beer for Harry, the rest of us will have the usual,” Louis requests, and he goes scurrying off. This is when it comes together for Harry, that everybody who meets and knows Louis falls in love with him. The people at work, the random man at the party, and now his own friends. Everyone loves Louis, and would do anything for him. Louis turns his attention to his friend Luke sitting next to him, talking about a new hip-hop class Luke is taking. Right when he starts to get bored, Zayn comes back with the usual drinks plus a round of shots like he read Louis’ mind.

            “You’re a life saver, thank you,” Louis says, grabbing one of the shots, bringing it to his lips and downing it quickly. He looks over at Harry, who’s licking his lips while watching the boy. Louis wraps his arms around his neck, pulling Harry close and locking their lips while the conversation carry’s on at the table. Louis forgot how good it feels to just kiss Harry, since now nearly everything they do leads to sex. Louis pulls away, letting Harry suck on his neck and rub his thigh instead while he reaches for his martini and takes a slow sip. Licking his lips and letting out a soft sound, just quiet enough for only Harry to hear. Louis grabs that man’s chin and locking their lips together again as he sets his drink down on the table blindly. Louis only pulls away when he hears someone calling his name, scanning the table to see who it was.

            “Louis, we find out who’s in the Winter Showcase this week. Rumors going around say that the Dean is going to give one of the spots to you,” Says Niall, eagerly.

            “Winter Showcase, what’s that?” Harry asks, stopping to suck on Louis’ neck to speak.

            “Nothing, really. I don’t want to talk about it or jinx it,” Louis says quickly, turning his attention to another one of their friends that just walks into the bar.

            “Liam!” Louis exclaims. “Let’s make some room for him, lads,” Louis says, trying to scoot over but they’re all crammed in. Louis ends up sitting on Harry’s lap to make room, much to Harry’s surprise. Harry snakes his arms around the boy, quite content to have the cutie on his lap. Louis turns around, smiling and pecking a kiss to Harry’s lips quickly before catching up with Liam. Harry reaches around Louis, grabbing his beer and taking a sip. Louis stays off to the side so Harry can still remain a part of the group, sort of.

            “Let’s go get another drink,” Louis whines when he gets bored of the conversation, turning to Harry who helps them both out of the booth. Louis stands up, Harry right behind him as he moves his way to the bar. Louis gets the attention of the bartender immediately, ordering two house specials. Harry holds onto the boy’s hips, holding him close as the bartender makes their drinks quickly. It’s not long before their served, Louis requesting to having it put on his tab.

            “Bottoms up,” Louis says, lifting up his drink to Harry. Harry bends down and lifts Louis over his shoulder. Louis squeals, doing his best to keep his drink from spilling. “What are you doing!” Louis exclaims while Harry starts carrying him back to the table.

            “You said bottoms up, love,” Harry teases, the whole group staring at them while Harry walks over, Louis getting set down, startled. Louis takes his position back onto Harry’s laps, cheeks bright red.

            “What the hell was that about?” Liam asks, laughing.

            “Well, Louis said ‘bottoms up’ so I lifted him up!” Harry exclaims, smirking and laughing. The rest of them actually laugh with him, Louis’ face bright red. Louis reaches for another shot in the center of the table, downing another one and coughing afterwards.

            “I guess someone doesn’t want to get lucky for the next week,” Louis teases, crossing his arms. Louis scoots over to sit on Liam’s lap instead, Harry furrowing his brows, pressing his lips together. Louis looks over, smirking and wiggling his hips. He sips on his drink, listening to the rest of the boys talk about some random things. Louis contemplates doing more shots, but opts to keep the calm buzz he has now.

            Eventually, Liam’s lap gets uncomfortable, so he scoots back onto Harry’s and settles there. Louis still knows he’s annoyed, jealous or something, so he grabs his hands and fiddles with them while pretending to listen to everyone’s stories. “Take me home,” Louis eventually whispers into Harry’s ear, bored of this scene and not in the mood to dance. Normally he’d pick up a couple guys or flirt at the bar, but he’s only interested in Harry.

 

            “Someone’s been a naughty boy tonight,” Is the first thing Harry says when they get back to his place, pressing Louis firmly against the door they just walked through. “Flirting and sitting on another man’s lap, I think someone needs to be punished,” Harry says darkly, pulling at Louis’ hair lightly and biting at the boy’s neck. Louis gasps, holding onto Harry’s biceps.

            “Spank me,” Louis says quickly and quietly, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip. Harry freezes, pulling away and cupping Louis’ face with his cheeks. Louis flutters his eyes open, seeing Harry’s soft eyes.

            “You want that?” Harry asks, and Louis nods quickly. His cheeks turn pink from embarrassment, but Harry just squats down and lifts Louis up onto his shoulder like he did on the bar, the boy bent over. He pats the boys bum, since it’s up in the air, and carries him up the stairs before tossing him onto his plush bed. Louis sits up flustered, and still a bit embarrassed. Harry sits at the head of the bed, sitting up against the pillows.

            “If it ever becomes too much, please tell me,” Harry says, and Louis nods quickly. Harry pats his lap, Louis carefully crawling over, and resting belly down across Harry’s lap. He keeps his knees bent, perching his arse up. Louis grabs a pillow to hold onto underneath his chest and also prop himself up a bit. Harry slowly pulls Louis’ pants down, opting to pull them all the way off. Then he even pulls Louis’ shirt off, making the boy feel vulnerable in just his pink pair of lace panties.

            Louis tilts his bead, looking back and watching as Harry reels his hand back, making contact against Louis’ skin. Louis lets out a moan, turning and burying his face in the pillow. Harry keeps up with a few more light slaps, nothing too intense. Only enough to make a temporary imprint that fades away before he spanks Louis again.

            “You can do it harder,” Louis pipes up quietly, his face already flushed and his lips already plump from biting them. Harry hesitates, before cracking down a harder spank. Louis flinches, whining before pressing his arse back. “Harder,” Louis mumbles into the pillow, surprised Harry understands him, but he sure does, bringing down his hand with more intensity, a quiet cry coming from Louis while he buries his face in the pillow.

            Harry pulls Louis’ panties down just enough to exposing his bum, that’s now a light red. Harry rubs his hand over it, Louis taking in a shaky breath, anticipating the next spank. It comes suddenly, three hard ones right in a row and the first few tears fall from Louis’ cheek. “Your ass is going to be so sore, you won’t even be able to sit on anything, let alone someone else’s lap,” Harry growls, serving up five hard slaps right after one another. Louis trembles out a sob, wincing and instinctively pulling away, before going back to arching his ass up in the air for Harry.

            Harry keeps at the hard slaps, taking short breaks to rub across Louis’ aching bum, before shocking him with another round. Louis sobs out, clutching the pillow to his chest which his prick leaks pre-come. It isn’t until Harry starts to see hints of bruising amongst the bright red that he stops, worried he took it too far. But Louis never said to stop, or that it was too much. Harry pulls Louis up, Louis limp like a ragdoll and falls against Harry’s chest. There’s still tears rolling down that boy’s cheek, Harry wiping them away quickly. “Baby, talk to me,” Harry asks softly, supporting the boy against his chest. Louis nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck in response, kissing there and whispering something Harry can’t quite make out. “What was that, love?” Harry asks softly, rubbing Louis’ back softly.

            “I need you,” Louis whines quietly, reaching down and palming at Harry’s clothed dick that’s rock hard. Louis turns around, getting on his knees and the letting his chest rest on the bed, waiting for Harry. Louis’ bum is still bright red, a few light bruises scattering it as well.

            Harry moves carefully after lubing up his fingers, pressing two in slowly and taking his time stretching the boy out. Louis moans eagerly, it encourages Harry to stretch him out with a third finger. Louis takes it so well, he always does. He arches his bum back to meet Harry’s hand, moans sweetly at just the pleasure that comes along with being filled with Harry’s fingers. Harry pulls them out, Louis whining and already missing the sensation. Harry’s quick to undress himself, lubing up his own cock and lining up with Louis’ hole. He’s afraid to grab Louis’ bum, doesn’t want to hurt the boy, so he rests his hands on his lower back. He takes his time slowly easing into Louis, Louis loves the stretch he feels around Harry’s large cock, it sends a shiver down his spine. Louis can’t help but let out a soft hiss when Harry’s hips presses against Louis’ raw arse.

            Jolts of electric pain run up Louis’ spine every time Harry’s hips slam against Louis’ bum. Harry keeps up a steady rhythm, starting off at a medium speed pace but keeping his thrust hard and deep. Louis’ whimpering with each one, the pain making it more pleasurable. When Harry hits Louis’ prostate, the boy’s legs give out and he ends up in a frog sort of position pressed against eh bed. He keeps his legs spread for Harry, Harry leaning down and molding his body against Louis’, resting right on top of him. Louis chokes out a sob when his thrusts get more intense. There’s pleasure from the prostate stimulation, and pain every time Harry’s hips meet Louis’ sore bum. Everything feels too good, and Louis’ practically gasping for breath when he lets a word slip out, “Daddy,” Louis moans. Harry’s hips stutter a bit with that, but come back with a stronger intensity.

            “Fuck, my baby boy,” Harry groans, holding Louis’ hands that are bundled up above his head, gripping onto the sheets. The sheets beneath Louis’ face are wet with tears, letting his eyes flutter closed as his body rocks with every powerful thrust from Harry.

            Everything goes dark when Louis’ orgasm rolls in, taking over his body. He feels Harry follow soon after, filling him up with come. Louis sort of fades out after that, this must be what subspace feels like. It’s floaty and tingly, his whole body is trembling. He doesn’t come back until he feels Harry shaking his shoulder lightly, when his vision becomes a bit less wonky he can see Harry’s concerned face, and a sigh of relief when Louis finally opens his eyes. Louis’ crying, he doesn’t realize it until Harry wipes away the hot tears from his cheeks. Louis curls up against Harry, breathing shallowly while Harry pets his hair. He realizes Harry already cleaned them both up while he was out, because he’s not sticky anymore.

            “Was that, uh, your subspace or something?” Harry asks gently, Louis nodding once. “I didn’t know that really existed,” Harry adds on, kissing Louis’ forehead.

            “Me neither,” Louis whispers, his voice cracking subtly. Harry runs his fingertips along Louis’ back, chest, and arms, giving him the nice and sweet ghost tickles. Louis sighs happily, despite his throbbing bum.

            “You called me ‘Daddy’,” Harry finally says after a few minutes of silence, unable to hold in his excitement anymore. Louis lifts his head, meeting Harry’s gaze and smiling, his eyes crinkling slightly. “Was that on purpose?” Harry asks, resting his hand on Louis’ tummy.

            “Not really, it just kind of came out,” Louis replies, Harry’s lips curling up into a smile. He leans in to kiss Louis sweetly, letting their lips stay locked like that for a few long moments before pulling away.

            “You’re so special,” Harry whispers as Louis snuggles up against him, getting ready to go to sleep.

 

            Louis wakes up in the middle of the night, crying. His bum hurts, and he really doesn’t want to wake up Harry and bother him, or worry him. He knows Harry will get upset if Louis’ hurting, and Harry sort of caused it when Louis was the one who asked for it.

            Louis slips out of bed carefully, Harry groaning in his sleep and rolling over. Louis tiptoes down the steps, wincing slightly with each step, finally making it to the kitchen. He grabs an icepack from the freezer, goes over to the couch and sits on it. He can’t help but hiss, a few more tears rolling down. After a few minutes, he’s shivering and still in pain. His arse is starting to go numb though so that’s helpful. Louis pulls his knees to his chest, shivering. He closes his eyes, slowly dozing off.

 

            Louis jolts awake in the morning when he hears Harry’s big feet starting down the stairs. He curses under his breath, jumping up to put away the now warm ice pack. But when he gets up, he just falls to the floor. Oh god, his legs hurt, his back hurts, his ass hurts. Louis whines, rolling onto his back and lying there, closing his eyes and trying to relax his aching body. When he opens his eyes, Harry is standing above him, staring down at the boy. Harry reaches down, picking up the warm icepack.

            “I’ll get you a frozen one,” He says, walking off to leave Louis on the floor. Louis slowly rolls onto his stomach, lifting himself up onto his hands and knees, slowly pulling himself onto the couch and curling up on the corner cushion.

            Harry comes back, frowning at the curled-up boy and sitting next time him. He pulls on the boy’s sweatpants just enough to rest the icepack between his boxers and sweatpants. Harry rubs the boy’s thigh, humming softly.

            When Louis’ bum finally goes a bit numb from the icepack, he slowly sits up and leans against Harry who wraps an arm around him. “I’m sorry, Louis,” Harry says softly, looking over at Louis with furrowed brows and concerned eyes.

            “Don’t be, last night was amazing and I don’t regret a thing,” Louis promises, locking eyes with Harry and smiling reassuringly.

            “So, you’re into spanking?” Harry asks, smiling back at Louis. Of course, Louis blushes, going all shy and looking down.

            “I’ve always really liked it, but haven’t met anyone good at it, until last night,” Louis adds the last part on shyly, keeping his gaze down still.

            “Tell me about some other things you like, yeah?” Harry asks, tilting Louis’ chin up with his hand.

            “I, uh. Well you were talking about multiple orgasms and I liked the idea of you… of you tying me up and making me cum over and over. Or cum denial, teasing me for a long time,” Louis says shakily, searching Harry’s face for any sign of disgust. Harry nods along, encouraging Louis. “There are these remote-controlled vibrating butt plugs, I’ve thought of having one in me all day and you controlling the remote and…” Louis trails off, chewing at the inside of his lip and looking up at Harry nervously.

            “I’d really love to do all of that,” Harry assures, kissing Louis’ pink cheek. “Have you done stuff like that before?” Harry asks, trying not to sound too jealous. But Louis shakes his head.

            “I haven’t trusted anyone enough to talk about the other stuff,” Louis says quietly, and Harry’s beaming, knowing this means Louis trusts him. Louis looks away quickly, embarrassed, wiping a few tears from his eyes. He grabs the icepack out of his pants and waddles off into the kitchen with it in his hands. He wipes away a few more tears, not fully sure why he’s so emotional right now.

            The cook walks in just in time, and Louis asks nicely if she could make him some French toast. She gladly agrees, and Louis stays in the kitchen to talk with her and help her with some cooking. “When I lived back home, I had to help with all the cooking and whatnot. I have six younger siblings,” Louis explains as he helps stir in the milk. “I’m still not the best cook,” Louis adds on when he spills a puddle of milk onto the floor, both of them laughing. It isn’t until he notices Harry watching from the doorway that he turns his attention away from the French toast to wander over Harry.

            “I was wondering what you were doing, keeping busy, hm?” Harry asks, embracing Louis when he walks over. Louis’ still waddling, a bit of a limp to his steps as well. Harry picks Louis up, setting him on the breakfast counter.

            “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen someone stick around for a bit, I like him, you need to hold onto him,” The cook says to Harry quietly when he walks over to pick up where Louis left off, she must think Louis can’t hear but he picks up on it.

            “It’s complicated,” Harry replies, probably referring to their “arrangement.” Even though Louis gives back any money Harry gives him, in any way he can. Recently he’s been hiding the bills in Harry’s sock drawer, he has yet to notice. Louis should be more concerned about the money, but he feels so wrong taking it. He likes spending time with Harry, he _loves_ it actually. Louis looks down when Harry glances back at him. When he glances back up, Harry’s smiling at him. Louis huffs out, swaying his feet and appreciating the cold granite counter top on his bum.

            Harry comes over with a plate of French toast, handing that and a fork to Louis. “Thank you,” Louis says softly, already forking bites into his mouth. He waves goodbye to the cook, a mouthful of food in his mouth.

            “I have dance rehearsal in a few hours,” Louis says in between bites.

            “You can barely walk, how are you supposed to dance?” Harry asks, resting his hands-on Louis’ thighs.

            “I can handle it,” Louis says, setting his empty plate down and hopping off the counter. His legs nearly give out, and he has to grip onto Harry’s shirt until he’s able to steady himself. “I may just take a double dose of Ibuprofen,” Louis mumbles, ignoring Harry’s chuckles as he shuffles into the downstairs bathroom in search of some painkillers. He finds some, grabbing about four of the pills and swallowing them with some water from the sink.

            Louis gets changed into some dance clothes. He goes for black leggings, and a red loose crop top today. When he walks back down the stairs, Harry is staring at his exposed stomach, the looking back up into Harry’s eyes.

            “I have to get going, the cab should be waiting out front,” Louis says quickly, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek before walking out.

 

            Dance practice is awful. They’re doing so many twists and turns and floor movements, Louis’ practically wincing with every moment. When he goes to sit down and take a break, someone catches him wincing and smirks at him. Louis sighs, hiding his face in his hands while taking a few deep breaths. He opts to stretch in the corner while the rest of the lot go through a few movements that Louis already has down.

            The door opens, and everyone looks up to see the Dean herself walk in with a golden envelope. The Winter Showcase. Louis nearly gasps out loud, watching the woman slowly make her way through the room when Louis swears her eyes land on him. She keeps getting closer and closer and soon she’s right in front of him, handing him the envelope. “Congratulations, Louis Tomlinson. I look forward to seeing your performance,” She says in her velvety voice. Louis mouth drops, and she begins heading out before Louis can even utter a word. The class erupts in cheers, pulling Louis into hugs left and right. “I have to go tell Harry,” Louis says, thinking out loud. He grabs his things, chases down a cab, and tells the driver to go as fast as he can to Harry’s work.

            He takes the five-minute elevator ride and skips over to Harry’s office, opening it to find Harry yelling on the phone. His neck veins are bulging and his face is red. Louis’ heart suddenly plunges into his stomach, forgetting what he was so happy about this. “I’m not dealing with this right now! Goodbye!” Harry shouts, slamming the phone down and taking a few breaths.

            “I’m so sorry you had to see that, I wish you’d call first. But you seem happy, what’s going on?” Harry asks, his face returning to a normal color while Louis cautiously steps in.

            “Oh, nothing. Nothing at all,” Louis says quietly, thinking it was foolish of him to bother Harry. He wouldn’t want to come anyway, it’s just a dumb performance. Louis slips to envelope back into his side bag, still standing awkwardly near the door. Louis slowly drifts over in front of Harry’s desk, setting his bag down that contains his envelope.

            Louis sits down on Harry’s lap, remembering one late night when Harry whispered how much he enjoyed it. “How’s your bum?” Harry asks, rubbing Louis’ back.   

            “Sore,” Louis whispers, looking down at his lap while Harry continues to rub his back and sides. Louis sinks to his knees in front of Harry, wordlessly beginning to suck Harry’s cock, and feeling all of Harry’s frustrations and anger float away.

 

            Louis spends the rest of the afternoon, and evening, and even well into the night practicing at the auditorium at school. He sings his heart out, taking breaks to make hot tea in the school café. It’s not until about ten p.m. that Harry comes rushing in, looking around and his eyes landing on Louis in the center of the stage, singing. Louis stops mid-note, furrowing his brows.

            “What are you doing here?” Louis asks.

            “What am I doing here, really? I’ve been calling and texting you. You weren’t at the apartment, my house, or in the dance studio. I was worried sick,” Harry says, his face flustered as he bounds up the stage steps to walk over to Louis. Louis caves into himself, looking down.

            “I just needed to sing,” He says softly, Harry pulling him into his chest when he meets the boy. “I didn’t have my phone with me, I’m sorry,” Louis adds on, wincing slightly when Harry hugs tighter. The painkillers are starting to wear off.

            “No, no I’m sorry. I’m coming off as possessive or something, but I can’t help but worry. You walked out of my office earlier with no explanation and then disappear,” Harry explains, kissing the top of Louis’ head. “Are you ready to go home or do you want to stay here awhile?” Harry asks, pulling back and holding onto the boy’s hands.

            “We can go home,” Louis says quietly, letting Harry lead him out of the school.

 

.

 

            “My bum still hurts,” Louis whines when Harry begins undressing the boy, already kissing down his bare stomach, and on the sensitive areas on the inside of his thighs. Louis can’t help but whine, reaching down to grab a hold of Harry’s hair.

            “I’m going to make you feel good, I promise,” Harry assures, slowly pulling down Louis’ panties.

            Harry hooks his elbows with Louis’ knees, holding Louis’ legs open while Louis props his back up with some pillows to watch. Harry ducks his head down, hot breath against Louis’ hole. The boy takes in a sharp inhale, biting his bottom lip. Harry licks a long stripe across Louis’ hole, the boy tightening his grip on the man’s hair. “You like that already, baby?” Harry coos, looking up at Louis one more time before burying his face in the boys’ ass.

            Harry plunges in, starting off with kitten licks, and increasing the intensity to heavy, hard licks. Louis’ whimpering, his hands running through Harry’s hair and tugging occasionally. His thighs even twitching occasionally from the pleasure. Harry the prods his tongue around Louis’ rim, dipping in a few times, Louis gasping out moans. Slowly, Harry pushes his tongue in fully, licking Louis’ walls. With a few thrusts of his tongues, and whimpering moans from Louis, Harry pushes one of his index fingers along with it. Harry plunges his tongue in and out, while his finger thrusts into Louis’ prostate.

            “Ah, Harry!” Louis shouts, unable to keep his thighs from clutching around Harry’s head. Harry keeps his head buried between Louis’ thighs, swirling his tongue around, and massaging Louis’ prostate with the pad of his index finger.

            Louis’ thighs begin to tremble; his breathing becomes shallow and quick as he lets his head drop back and thighs fall open. With just a few more thrusts of Harry’s tongue and finger, Louis’ coming with multiple whimpers.

            Not giving himself much time to recover, Louis crawls over to Harry and unzips his pants, pulling his heavy cock out. Louis swallows the top half into his mouth with ease, bobbing his head up and down, going down until the tip hits the back of his throat and his throat tightens around Harry’s cock. “Fuck, Louis, baby,” Harry moans, lying flat on the bed while Louis takes care of him.

            Louis uses his small hands to massage Harry’s testicles, grinding them together in his hands while his mouth is filled with Harry’s cock. Harry can’t help himself, and ends up thrusting up to meet Louis’ bobs. Louis gags, looking up at Harry with tear-brimmed eyes, but he keeps going. He licks, and sucks, and fondles Harry’s balls. He lets his tongue dip into the head tip of Harry’s cock, before taking in as much as he possibly can. When it feels as if Harry’s cock is halfway down Louis’ throat, he comes without warning. Louis chokes a bit, but still manages to keep it in his mouth while he pulls off of Harry’s dick. He breathes through his nose while recovering, before swallowing it, all while Harry watches in total awe. Louis wipes his tears from under his eyes, crawling to lay on top of Harry.

            “Such a good boy, aren’t you?” Harry purrs, Louis smiling and nodding. “My baby,” Harry whispers, cupping Louis’ face and leaning into mold their lips together for a few moments.

 

            “This may come off a bit creepy,” Harry starts, “But I checked your school schedule and noticed your fall break was coming up, and I’d like to take you to Paris,” Harry says coolly, meanwhile Louis’ heart skips a beat.

            “Paris?” He asks softly, sitting up so he’s straddling Harry’s stomach, looking down at the man. Harry sits up, Louis falling onto his lap, and Harry wrapping his arms around the boy.

            “Yes, Paris, my dear,” Harry replies, and Louis almost immediately crashes his lips against Harry’s, wrapping his arms around the man tightly.

 

.

 

            “And now, he’s taking me to Paris!” Louis exclaims, looking across the table at his dear friend, Liam, sipping at their fancy coffees.

            “Sounds like you’re in love with the guy,” Liam comments, Louis nearly spitting out his coffee.

            “Wh-what? That’s nonsense, why on earth would you think that?” Louis exclaims, unable to keep his cheeks from reddening.

            “You like to pretend that you don’t have feelings for him because of your “arrangement.” But turns out your arrangement is crap since you’re not even taking his money, and hiding it throughout his house! So basically, you two are having cute dates and passionate sex, no payments exchanged at all, AKA you’re dating…. and you’re in love with him,” Liam explains with a shrug, Louis opening his mouth to speak but closing it. He takes a sip of his coffee while pondering his friend’s words.

            “Well, Liam, you can think whatever you want. I don’t have feelings for him,” Louis states, crossing his arms and chewing at his bottom lip. Louis’ phone starts buzzing, and it’s Harry. He quickly answers, already smiling. “Hey, Harry,” Louis says sweetly.

            “Yeah, yeah. ‘m just having coffee with a friend, then I’m heading back for dance practice,” Louis explains, pausing to listen to Harry, while Liam wiggles his brows at him from across the table. Louis quickly flashes him the finger. “Pick me up at one, then?” Louis asks. “Okay, sounds good. Bye...” Louis hangs up, unable to hide his happy smile while turning back to Liam.

            “That is the face of someone who’s in love,” Liam points out, wagging his fingers. Louis rolls his eyes, sinking in his chair, but he can’t deny it.

 

.

 

            Louis’ hands start to get a bit shaky while they walk up the steps to the private jet, Harry behind them carrying their bags. Louis settles into one of the luxury seats, fiddling with his fingers while Harry sets their bags down and goes to talk to the pilot for a few minutes. Louis continues fidgeting nervously, tapping his foot and glancing out the window at the concrete runway and building. Harry comes back to find Louis wiggling in his feet, chewing at his bottom lip.

            “Baby, are you nervous?” Harry asks, sitting in the seat next to Louis’. He grabs the boys’ hands, rubbing them softly.

            “I’ve never been on a plane before,” Louis admits nervously, Harry reaching over him to buckle his seatbelt. Harry then buckles his own

            In a few minutes, the plane is making its way to the runway while Louis grips onto Harry’s hands. “I think I have something to make you feel better,” Harry says deeply, reaching around the back of Louis, sneaking his hand under Louis’ pants.

            “Harry, please,” Louis whines, wiggling in his seat, Harry beginning to rub his finger around Louis’ rim teasingly. Louis leans over, hiding his face in Harry’s neck as Harry gives Louis’ bum a squeeze. They’re both quite thankful Louis’ bum is all healed, Harry gripping onto it tightly. Harry keeps it up, dipping his finger in teasingly from time to time, his other hand massaging Louis’ growing bulge. Harry unclicks both of their seatbelts, Louis crawling over to straddle Harry’s lap. Louis grabs his bum against Harry’s crotch and lap, Harry’s hands still down the back of Louis’ pants, feeling up his bum. Harry starts pulling off Louis’ pants, casting them aside. Louis unzips Harry’s pants, pulling out his cock and already using his spit to lube it up while Harry wiggles two fingers into Louis’ bum.

            Louis’ whining, pulling Harry’s fingers out of him and hovering over Harry’s cock. He gets a bit nervous, realizing Harry’s never let him ride him. Louis reaches down and holds onto the base of Harry’s cock, slowly easing himself down. Louis gasps when he sinks down fully, slowly grinding his hips back and forth while Harry admires him, running his hands along his side. Louis starts bouncing, Harry gripping onto his waist and tilting his chin to kiss Louis, moving their lips together. Louis starts bouncing down a bit harder, grinding his hips whiling moaning into Harry’s mouth. Louis bounces down, hitting his prostate, and jumping off Harry’s dick with a yelp, his breath quickening. “Sorry, sorry, ‘m sensitive,” Louis says quietly, although Harry already more than thoroughly knows how sensitive Louis is in bed.

            “Looks like you can’t handle it without someone pinning you down,” Harry growls into his ear, holding Louis’ hips and helping Louis ease back down. Harry tightens his grip onto Louis’ hips, planting his feet firmly on the ground while thrusting his hips up into Louis. Louis whines, dropping his head onto Harry’s shoulder. Louis jumps a little when Harry slams up into Louis’ prostate, but Harry’s firm grip keeps him on his cock. Harry ducks down, lifting up Louis’ shirt, sucking one of Louis’ perky nipples into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. Louis gasps out, bouncing down to meet Harry’s thrusts, each one hitting Louis’ prostate. Harry groans, licking over Louis’ sensitive nipples. Louis whimpers, bouncing faster and more eager as he feels himself closing in on his orgasm. Harry quickens the pace too, pulling away to suck on Louis’ neck while slamming up into him.

            Louis comes with a cry, letting himself fall against Harry’s chest. Harry gives a few more powerful thrusts before filling Louis up with his own load, the boy whining and sinking deeper into Harry’s lap and loving the feeling of being filled. Harry pulls him close, kissing along Louis’ face and soft lips. Louis slowly lifts off of Harry’s softening cock, Harry grabbing some tissues to wipe them both off, and Harry zips up his own pants. Louis pulls his on, curling up on his own seat and looking out the window to find themselves high up above the ground. “Harry, do you think you could bend me over and fuck me for the rest of the flight?” Louis asks nervously, looking back over at Harry who’s already pulling off his clothes.

 

.

 

            “I actually have to go to a business meeting in a couple of hours, we’re supposed to be opening a few more hotel locations in France. But, after that I’m all yours,” Harry promises, Louis jumping onto the cushiony hotel room. Louis looks out the window, the Eiffel Tower right there, and Louis’ heart leaps in his chest just looking at it.

            “What will I do while you’re gone?” Louis whines, rolling over on the bed to look over at Harry with puppy eyes.

            “There’s a café right downstairs, maybe you could stop down there?” Harry suggests, looking at a mirror over the dresser, fixing his hair as Louis whines for his attention.

            “I promise it won’t take long,” Harry assures, strolling over to sit on the edge of the bed. He kisses Louis softly, pulling the boy into a soft and gentle hug before letting go. Louis turns his attention back to the Eiffel Tower out the window, Harry walking out the door behind him.

            Louis explores the room for ten or so minutes, keeping himself from leaving sooner to assure that Harry truly is gone before grabbing some Euros Harry left behind for him. He scurries down the stairs and through the lobby, looking up and down the narrow street before spotting a flower store. He walks over, a skip in his step while finding some vibrant red roses. The cashier winks at him as he pays for the roses, Louis blushing before walking out the store. He hurries back up through the hotel, pulling off his clothes off right when he gets in the hotel room and shuffles through his suitcase. He finds his black lace panties, and his black transparent slip and pulls them on. He grabs the expensive champagne bottle from the mini fridge that Harry will most likely get charged a lot for it. He finds some champagne glasses as well, setting that all up on the side table. He grabs the roses, pulling off rose petals and throwing them across the bed. He scatters them across the floor too, making a trail up to the bed. He throws the stems away, dimming the lights and closing the curtains before sitting on the bed. He wiggles around nervously, secretly wondering why he’s always the one making big, romantic, sexual gestures like this.

            Time slowly goes by and Harry walks in what feels like hours later, but was only a few minutes. Louis smiles, opening up the bottle of champagne and pouring two glasses. Harry’s already kicking off his shoes, stripping down to his boxers before he reaches the bed, sitting next to Louis and running his hands along his soft thighs. “I missed you,” Louis whispers quietly, Harry laying Louis down. Harry lifts up Louis’ sheer slip, grabbing the bottle of champagne and drizzling it over the boy’s stomach. He ducks down, licking it up, Louis gasping and giggling quietly. Harry pours some into Louis’ collarbones, licking it out of there as well and licking up Louis’ neck as well. Harry drizzles it down Louis’ chest, licking it up and biting at Louis’ nipples on the way down. “My turn,” Louis mumbles, grabbing the bottle and Harry lays back flat as well. Louis pours the champagne along Harry’s abs, licking it up greedily. They take turns until the bottle is empty, Harry twirling the empty bottle around in his hand, looking up and down Louis’ body.

            “Get on all fours,” Harry requests, Louis barely hesitating before doing so. Harry rubs the nozzle and thin neck of the bottle along Louis’ hole, pushing his thong to the side, before slowly nudging it into Louis’ hole. Louis gasps, dropping down onto his elbows and letting his head drop. Harry slowly twists it in, watching Louis’ hold stretch around the glass. Chills run down Louis’ spine as the cold glass fills his hot hole. Harry thrusts it in and out slowly, hands rubbing along Louis’ smooth bum. Harry leans down, biting down on Louis’ right cheek and sucking a deep mark there, and a matching one on Louis’ left cheek.

            “Harry,” Louis whines, arching his bum back as Harry continues with the slow, careful thrusts of the bottle. Harry pulls it out even slower, Louis letting out a high-pitched moan. Harry rolls Louis over, spreading his legs out. “Fuck me hard,” Louis pleads, watching Harry lube up his cock and line himself up, pushing Louis’ thong off to the side.

            Harry smirks, slamming in with one stroke and Louis cries out. He starts slamming in brutally, wrapping his hands around Louis’ neck, but only resting them there. Louis’ breathing is already unsteady, Harry taking his breath away with hard thrusts that rocks Louis’ body with each one. Louis’ head hits against the headboard a few times, but he doesn’t even care since he has Harry pounding into him. There’s already tears in Louis’ eyes, reaching up and holding onto Harry’s wrists, his hands still around Louis’ throat. Louis sobs out as he comes, embarrassed at his quick orgasm but Harry keeps pounding into him. “H-Harry,” Louis sobs out, letting his head fall back and feeling Harry’s hands around his throat comfortably.

            It’s not long before Louis hardens up again, body shaky while Harry pounds in deeply, with full strokes. Harry tightens his grip around Louis’ throat just barely, looking down at Louis for approval. Louis nods once, Harry tightening his grip just slightly, enough to make Louis’ breath become shallow. “Fuck, Louis. You’re so hot,” Harry groans, his own knees growing weak while pounding into Louis’ tight hole. He wraps his hands tighter around Louis’ throat, and Louis starts seeing stars while looking up at Harry. His vision starts getting blurred as he feels his climax nearing. He gasps out for breath a few times, black out for just a moment while his climax hits. He’s filled with pure bliss, it coursing throughout his whole body and he suddenly sees bright lights for just a second before it’s back to blurriness. Louis’ sobbing from pleasure, Harry filling him up with his own cum.

            Louis has a hint of wheeze to his breathing when Harry calms down, dropping down next to Louis and pulling him close. “Sweetheart, are you alright?” Harry asks, pulling him against his chest and rubbing his back. Louis wheezes again, resting against Harry’s body. “Talk to me, baby,” Harry asks softly, rubbing his back.

            “I love having sex with you,” Louis whispers, nuzzling against the man’s chest.

            “Hey, Louis,” Harry starts, Louis tilting his head up and looking up at Harry. “I really, really adore you, sweetheart,” Harry says softly, grabbing a handful of rose petals from the bed and sprinkling them on top of Louis. Harry runs his hands up Louis’ body, finding some cum splattered on Louis’ lingerie.

            “I really, really, _really_ adore you,” Louis says softly, his heart skipping a beat while looking into Harry’s eyes. “Thank you for everything,” Louis adds on quietly, kissing Harry’s cheek.

            “You deserve everything,” Harry replies, kissing Louis’ forehead and wrapping his arms around him. “And tomorrow, I have a lovely day planned for us,” Harry says sweetly, running his hands along Louis’ body slowly.

            Louis reaches down, running his hands along Harry’s album and slowly trailing his arms down. “Round two?” Louis asks, grinning softly. “You can choke me again as long as you don’t kill me,” Louis says, Harry chuckling and rolling back on top of Louis.

 

.

 

            Louis wakes up the next morning with sunshine pouring in, Harry holding Louis in his arms. Harry mumbles something cute, and Louis yawns. He stretches out, before crawling under the covers to wrap his hands around Harry’s cock. There’s a gasp on Harry’s end, before he pushes back the covers to watch Louis.

            Louis continues pumping Harry’s cock until it’s hard enough to wrap his lips around, sucking on the head until it’s flushed red. He licks up and down his cock a few times. He sucks on Harry’s right testicle, Harry already groaning loudly as his hands run through Louis’ messy hair. Louis spends a few moments sucking, swirling his tongue around, before moving over to the left one. Harry’s groans grow deeper and louder, Louis sucking on his balls and pumping his hard cock in his hands.

            Louis goes back to Harry’s dick, slowly easing more and more of it into his mouth and letting his throat tighten around it and his tongue rub up against it. He closes his eyes, focusing on not choking, while Harry groans and stutters his hips up into Louis’ mouth. Louis lets out a whine, the noise sending pleasant vibrations through Harry’s dick that makes it twitch inside Louis’ mouth. Louis begins humming, softly at first and then a bit more intensely as he bobs his mouth up and down on Harry’s large dick.

            Harry begins thrusting up roughly, groaning as he shoves his dick down Louis’ throat and the little boy gags around it. Harry comes deep down Louis’ throat, Louis struggling to breathe and swallow it all. When Harry pulls out, Louis gasps out a breath, letting his body flop against the bed, his face next to Harry’s pelvis still. Harry runs his fingers through the boy’s hair while they both recover.

            “Can we get some real breakfast? Eating your come isn’t enough,” Louis says, stretching and shuffling out of the bed to pull on some jeans. He finds one of Harry’s sweaters and pulls it on, feeling much cozier in Harry’s scent. Harry chuckles, flopping over in the bed and letting the sheets fall to show his naked body. Louis let’s a little grunt out, looking away to search for some shoes.

            Harry gets dressed in a suit, of course. Louis even finds a cute scarf to wrap around his neck. Harry comes up behind Louis while he’s fixing his hair in the mirror, Harry wrapping his arms around Louis’ slender waist. “My pretty boy,” Harry says, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder and pecking his cheek from behind.

 

            They start the day off with their hands intertwined, walking down the street and swinging their arms between them. They stop in a café, Harry ordering croissants and other pastries, as well as the best cup of coffee for both of them with a flower drawn on with creamer. They sit outside, watching the world pass by as they eat their fluffy treats and drinking their liquid gold. Harry looks over at Louis fondly, reaching over to grab the boys’ hands over the table. Louis blushes, Harry unable to keep his eyes off of him. “Did you know, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen?” Harry says sweetly, rubbing Louis’ hands in his own, and kissing the back of one.

            “Please, you’re too sweet,” Louis whines, his cheeks turning a bright red while he nibbles on a pastry, Harry still watching him. “Now stop staring, you creep,” Louis complains, sipping his coffee. Harry doesn’t stop staring though, looking as fond as ever.

 

            “Come here, love,” Harry says, grabbing Louis by the hand when they finish their brunch. They continue down the street, hand in hand when they eventually get to the canals. Harry helps Louis into the spacious canoe of sorts, sliding a tip to the rower as he starts paddling down the beautiful canal.

            The pair sits together, their arms and hands linked as Louis nuzzles against Harry for some extra warmth. It’s surprisingly nice out, despite it being fall. Harry hums Louis a sweet song as they paddle by beautiful buildings and scenery, but Harry’s only looking at Louis while Louis admires everything he possibly can.

            The rower pulls over, tying up his boat. Harry gets out quickly, reaching down into the boat and lifting Louis up onto the dock. Louis giggles, wrapping his arm around Harry, and Harry does the same. The two walk, hips practically attached.

            “Where are we going next?” Louis asks, smiling sweetly up at Harry while they walk down the beautiful pathways along the canals.

            “A beautiful place, but not as beautiful as you,” Harry says, Louis rolling his eyes but blushes. He’s seemingly always blushing around Harry.

            It’s not long before they come across a beautiful garden with intricate flower patterns and wonderful fountains. Louis smiles widely, Harry picking a lily and handing it to Louis who holds it against his chest while they walk through the large garden together.

            “I know it’s only been a few months…” Harry starts, sitting down at the edge of one of the fountains with Louis. “I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you. I’m so thankful you trusted me enough to give up your job and… and let me take care of you,” Harry finishes, patting his hand on Louis’ thighs, Louis smiling widely.

            “Thank you for your offer months ago that scared me at first, but turned out to be one of the best things that happened to me. Plus, the _sex,_ god it’s good,” Louis teases, letting Harry kiss him softly.

 

            They spend time sniffing flowers, throwing coins into fountains and complaining when they don’t find out each other’s wishes. But they wander around, only leaving when the sun starts to set. Harry grabs a cab, pulling Louis in for another adventure. Louis sits on Harry’s lap happily, letting his eyes flutter closed for just a few minutes during the bumpy car ride through the brick roads. Eventually, they get dropped off at the Eiffel Tower, Louis beaming while he admires the large structure and walks through the garden to get to it.

            Harry comes up alongside him, intertwining their fingers as they approach it. When they get to the base of the staircase, there are two security guards. Harry flashes his ID, the two letting them pass.

            “What was that about?” Louis asks, confused expression on his face.

            “Oh, I rented the Eiffel Tower for the night, so it’s just us,” Harry explains, as if that’s a completely normal thing to do.

            “You-you what? You can do that?” Louis exclaims, Harry chuckling and nodding.

            The Eiffel Tower has 1,710 steps. They climbed up 489 with no problem, took a break on step 490 to have a quick snog session. Then back up another 366 steps, then Louis complains about his feet hurting so Harry gives him a piggy back ride up another 247 steps. Another make-out session, and they power through the last 608 steps and catch their breath at the start. When they look up, there are the stars, then they look across the city at the sparkling lights.

            There’s a sweet picnic table set up, with fine champagne and delicious goodies. They sip at glasses of champagne, sat across from one another with bright smiles on their faces. “God, you’re just too amazing. You’re too good to me,” Louis says, sighing happily while taking another sip of the champagne. Harry scoots his chair around so he can sit right next to Louis, Harry pressing warm kisses along Louis’ neck as they admire the stars together.

            “Can I tell you something?” Harry asks, his voice sounding a bit off.

            “Of course,” Louis says softly.

            “I’ve really been lost in my life before I met you. I’m surrounded by people having failed marriages, toxic sugar relationships, and whatnot. Now, I don’t know what _this_ is but, I’m happy you’re in my life,” Harry stammers out, and it’s the first time Louis’ seen him nervous since they first met.

            “It’s nice to have someone support me and my work, my family never believed in me and now someone does,” Louis says quietly, smiling into the kiss Harry initiates.

            Harry grabs the back of Louis’ neck, keeping their lips locked as they move together. It’s not long before Harry has Louis on the table, the pair getting undressed, not minding the cold. Harry fucks Louis, not with such an intensity as he normally does, but still hard. Sometimes he goes a bit slower so he can hold Louis and kiss him gently, then going back to the hard pace that rocks Louis’ body.

            They opt to take the elevator on the way back down, Harry holding onto Louis tightly and Louis clinging onto the larger man.

 

            Louis wakes up the next morning, still in pure heaven, in the arms of Harry. Harry groans, pulling Louis closer and Louis gladly abides and nuzzles into Harry’s chest. “Let’s stay like this forever,” Harry grumbles, burying his face into Louis’ hair.

            “Okay,” Louis says softly, breathing out slowly as Harry’s warm hands rub up and down his back, under his shirt. Harry rolls over onto Louis, Louis giggling as the man lays fully on top of him with his arms wedged under Louis’ back to hold him close. “You’re gonna crush me!” Louis gasps, Harry rolling them over again so Louis is lying on top now. The blankets get all tangled up, their legs intertwining and such.

            Louis nuzzles into Harry’s neck, kissing there while Harry pulls Louis’ shirt off to rub over his bare body. “Tell me something,” Harry starts, rubbing circles on Louis’ back. “Why did your family never support you? You’re clearly talented,” Harry asks, looking into Louis’ eyes.

            “My mum did, she always believed in me,” Louis starts, playing with Harry’s hair to distract himself from the tug in his heart. “She passed away a couple years ago. My step-dad expected me to drop everything to take care of all of my sisters and such. I nearly did, but I couldn’t and he refused to help pay for any of my tuition or anything,” Louis explains, resting his head on Harry’s chest while he strokes the boys’ cheeks softly.

            “I’m so sorry to hear that, baby,” Harry says softly, frowning and holding Louis’ cheek gently.

            “I don’t blame him, he doesn’t have to help me. He’s been more than kind through everything. I just miss her and all my sisters so much,” Louis mumbles, sighing glumly and nuzzling against Harry.          

            “You have me, I’ll take care of you. Always,” Harry insists, clutching onto the boy.         

            “Ah, yes, my hero fixing all of my daddy issues and financial problems,” Louis teases, laughing, but Harry catches him wiping a tear away before looking up at him. Harry carefully wipes the corners of Louis’ eyes, kissing him gently.

            “I…” Harry starts, pausing and looking a bit troubled. “I really care about you,” Harry finishes eventually. Louis’ heart swoons, looking up at Harry with glossy eyes and kissing his bottom lip gently. Harry settles his hands on the dip of Louis’ lower back, right before his bum. “I have a proposition,” Harry says, and Louis perks up to let Harry know he’s listening. “How about, I eat your ass, and then we both go into town and eat all of the French food we can find.”

            And they do just that.

 

            Their week in Paris comes and goes, they spend Thanksgiving at a nice French restaurant and Harry treats Louis to a candle lit canal ride with lots of flowers of course. Louis’ a little discouraged he doesn’t get a call from home, but he distracts himself with Harry. And Harry certainly helps distract Louis on the plane ride home as well.

 

.

 

            Louis comes back to the apartment after a long afternoon and evening of practicing for the Winter Showcase, that he has yet to inform Harry about, and slumps down on the couch. He stretches out, groaning when he feels his back and other joints crack. Louis kicks his shoes off, leaving them by the couch where they don’t belong when Harry walks in from the other room. He has a secretive smile when he walks in, Louis raising an eyebrow but not bothering to question him. Harry sits on the couch, grabbing one of Louis’ bare feet and starting to massage it.

            “So, I bought some things today,” Harry says ambiguously, Louis rolling his eyes.

            “What kind of things?” Louis asks, propping his head up with a pillow and curling his toes and Harry works his hands on his feet. He moves over to the other foot, wanting to give them equal attention.

            “A lot of things, but what I’m most excited about is this machine of sorts.”

            “Harry, please explain in more detail,” Louis requests, crossing his arms.

            “Alright, alright. There’s this pole that stick out the side of it and you attach a…a dildo and it, yeah,” Harry says in chopped up sentences. “You know how I was talking about overstimulation, and how hot it’d be to see you come over and over again? I thought this would be really hot,” Harry says quickly, rubbing up Louis’ legs, and Louis can already feel how horny the man is, like a teenager who just discovered masturbation. Louis can’t help but acknowledge the chill that runs down his spine and he shifts around a bit.

            “Where is it?” Louis questions.

            “I set it up in the guest room.” Louis chews at his bottom lip, Harry watching him closely before getting up and grabbing his hand to lead him into the room.

            Louis sits on the bed, looking over at the machine that is set up at the end of the bed, the metallic bar where you put the dildo on the end is hovering over the end of the bed. “Do you want me to set it up?” Harry asks, a bit of desperation in his voice, and Louis nods.

            Harry starts doing whatever he needs to do, and Louis pulls his trousers and panties off, lubing up his fingers to stretch himself out. He does it more for prep, and less for pleasure. And when Harry’s done with whatever he was doing, he sits and watches Louis, spreading the boy’s legs open so he can see. Louis gets a bit shy, inching his knees closer together as he works his fingers quickly. Harry’s eyes go from Louis’ concentrated face to his tight hole.

            “Harry, please,” Louis whines, nudging him with his foot to get him to stop staring so intensely. Harry interprets it differently, and instead adds one of his fingers in along Louis’ two. Louis gasps, stilling own fingers and letting Harry’s work inside of him.

            “God, you’re always so tight. I swear you’re perfect,” Harry coos, pulling his finger out and pulling Louis’ shirt off instead. “Hands and knees, right here,” Harry orders, patting the bed in front of where the weird pole that now has a dildo on it. Louis gets in position, feeling very shy about it as Harry watches him. Harry turns on the machine, the pole extending slowly, and Harry helps guide it into Louis’ hole. “Back up a bit, love,” Harry says, helping Louis shimmy his hips backwards. Louis arches his back slightly, showing his bum off like the good boy he is. Harry keeps the pace slow while Louis adjusts, and he grabs the remote before setting himself up on the bed by Louis’ face. Louis settles his face on Harry’s lap, letting out soft noises from the pleasure of being filled. Harry clicks the remote to bring the pace up to a slow moderate.

            It’s very manageable for Louis, so he mouths at Harry’s cock through his clothes until Harry gets the hint to unbutton his pants and pull out his hard cock. Louis whines at the sight, happily wrapping his lips around it and sucking. He closes his eyes, enjoying the taste of Harry’s cock and the subtle pleasure from the slow pace of the dildo thrusting into him from behind. Harry turns the dildos speed up a few notches, Louis moaning around his cock in surprise.

            “God, you’re such a slut,” Harry groans, and Louis never thought he’d enjoy being called that but he does when it’s Harry. Louis stares up at him with his baby blue eyes as he sinks his mouth down on Harry’s cock more, and wiggles his hips against the dildo as if to say _Just for you, Daddy._ It makes Harry crank up the dildo mercilessly, until it’s slamming into Louis at a quick pace. Louis nearly chokes on Harry’s dick, having to pull away and gasp for air, Harry smirking at him. Louis starts to whine, trying his best to lick and mouth at Harry’s dick while the dildo pounds into him. Harry reaches down over Louis, grabbing the boys’ hips and shifting them until he hears a yelp from Louis, the dildo now pounding into Louis’ prostate.

            He feels his first orgasm start to build up in his lower tummy, burying his face in Harry’s lap and grabbing a hold on the man’s pants as he whines. He can feel his bum jiggle with each thrust, and Louis knows Harry is soaking up that view. “Harry,” Louis whines, biting down on his lower lip while he cranes his neck to look up at the very pleased man, enjoying all the sounds and sights from Louis. Louis drops his head back down on his lap, hiding there while he stammers out moans when he finally comes, the white droplets splattering on the bed beneath him. Harry whispers praises that Louis can barely hear, and the quick pace of the dildo continues to pound into Louis’ sensitive hole.

            There’s a dull pain but it still feels so good, and that’s when tears begin to form in the corners of Louis’ eyes. He nuzzles into Harry’s lap, the man’s hard cock pressed against Louis’ cheek. Louis turns his head to lick up the length of it as a few tears escape, and his next orgasm already building up. Harry’s hands run through Louis’ hair, comforting him the best he can as the boy’s lips begin the visibly quiver around Harry’s dick. The dildo is pounding into him fast and forcefully, still right into Louis’ prostate, sending waves of electricity down Louis’ body with every thrust.

            Louis second orgasm comes embarrassingly quick, there’s much less semen than before. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s torso and holds onto him while his body shakes. That’s when the real tears start falling, soaking patches of Harry’s very expensive shirt. Harry runs his hands soothingly along Louis’ back, and arms that are wrapped around the man tightly. He still shows no mercy, increasing the speed of the machine as it quickly jabs into Louis’ swollen and sore prostate. Louis’ properly sobbing, his legs weak and shaky as his prostate continues to get abused by the plastic dildo. His breathing is unsteady as his body is overwhelmed by the pleasure and overstimulation.

            “You’re doing so well, I’m so proud,” Harry assures, his voice deep and his eyes dark while gazing over Louis. Louis grips his arms tighter around Harry, keeping his face hidden in that man’s lap while he lets out embarrassingly loud and desperate whimpers and whines that are music to Harry’s ears.

            Louis’ vision is warped when he feels his third orgasm coming. His dick is red, and it aches. His whole body is shaking as his hole tightens around the dildo. “Harry, I can’t. I can’t, I can’t,” Louis sobs out, not quite sure what he can’t do, but Harry’s hand is quick to turn down the machine but Louis comes before he can turn it off all the way. When he orgasms, only a few drops of come drip from his cock, and Louis lets out a loud sob. The dildo stills deep inside Louis, Harry helping his shift his hips slowly forward until it’s out of Louis’ lil’ hole. Harry lays back, pulling Louis on top of his, lying against his chest with legs on either side of Harry while he cries. Louis feels like he’s crying much harder than he should, but he can’t help it when his body was overloaded with pleasure. Harry holds him close, kissing the side of his face gently. He looks rather worried, seeing Louis in this state.

            “What can I do? What do you need?” Harry asks, clearly worried as he props himself up on one elbow, ready to carry Louis to the bathroom and draw him a bath, or carry him to the kitchen and whip him up some waffles.

            Louis feels quite pathetic when he shifts his hips backward so Harry’s still hard cock grazes across Louis’ bare bum. Louis’ too embarrassed to ask, especially in the state that he’s in right now, Harry wiping away Louis’ flowing tears.

            “Louis, I can take care of myself if that’s what you’re worried about,” Harry assures, thinking Louis was just being thoughtful. “You’ve done more than enough tonight,” Harry adds on sincerely.

            “But, I want it,” Louis whines pathetically, sounding like a bratty child.

            “You’re shaking and crying, Louis. I think you need to calm down, baby,” Harry says, still a bit worried.

            “Please, _Daddy,_ ” Louis finds himself saying, the word rolling off his tongue seemingly without his own knowledge. “I need it,” Louis whines, letting out a little cry while pressing his hips back more.

            Louis has him with just that word, Harry can’t say no to Louis ever. He keeps Louis lying on his chest, himself on his back on the bed with a pillow propped under his head. He reaches around Louis’ bum, lining up his cock and slowly pushing in. Louis tries to unbutton Harry’s shirt, needing to see him naked, but his hands are shaking so badly he can’t. Harry does it for him though, quickly pulling it off and also shimmying the rest of the way out of his pants while still keeping his dick nuzzled inside Louis. Louis sighs happily, loving the feeling of Harry’s cock inside of him more than anything else.

            Harry’s gentle with Louis, slowly easing his cock in him, keeping his thrusts gentle and Louis still recovers from his three back to back orgasms. Louis lets out soft breathes and little gasps, Harry angling his hips so his cock presses gently against Louis’ prostate. It’s only a few minutes of the gentle thrusts and sweet words before Louis’ coming, Harry following him as Louis’ hole tightens around his cock. Louis can’t help but cry again, still overwhelmed and feeling as if he’s drifting in and out of consciousness before he lets his eyes close for the night, falling asleep on Harry’s chest.

 

            Louis wakes up the next morning, all cleaned up, to the sound of Harry’s voice. Louis finds him talking on the phone next to him, trying to keep his voice. “Alright, I’ll tell him. Thank you, bye,” Harry says, seeing Louis awake and handing him the cell phone. “I thought it was mine. Liam wanted me to tell you he can’t come to the Winter Showcase, he got scheduled to work at the last minute,” Harry says, a bit confused, and Louis just nods, setting his phone on the side table next to him. “Are you not going to tell me about this Winter Showcase thing?” Harry questions further when Louis doesn’t speak up on his own.         

            “I got invited from the dean to perform at this annual event, there’s a winner at the end of the night out of ten handpicked students, and yeah,” Louis mumbles, fiddling with his thumbs. When the silence is too much, Louis keeps talking, “I didn’t think you’d want to come because you’re so busy, I didn’t want to bother you,” Louis says quickly, already feeling ridiculous, plus he’s still shaky and sensitive from the night before.

            “Louis, I would drop everything to be able to see you perform. When is it?” Harry asks, grabbing Louis’ fidgety hands in his own.

            “Tomorrow,” Louis says quietly, Harry letting out a deep breath.

            “Let me make a few calls,” Harry says, kissing Louis forehead and pulling on boxers before going out to the balcony.

Louis hears Harry arguing over the phone, going from call to call to continue arguing and explaining to other people. Louis can’t help but feel guilty. Thirty minutes later and Harry walks back in, a bit more tense. “What time does it start?”

“Seven,” Louis mumbles. “I’m the last one to go on,” He adds on.

“I should barely make it, I have a conference call scheduled at 5:45 and will go straight to the school after that,” Harry promises, sitting on the bed next to Louis and holding onto his hands. Louis grabs a slightly crinkled ticket from the side table and hands it to Harry.

“I was going to give this to you weeks ago,” Louis explains, Harry smoothing out the ticket to the showcase.

“Hey,” Harry whispers, tilting Louis’ chin to look at him. “I am so proud of you, and I can’t wait to be in the crowd supporting you,” Harry says sweetly, and Louis lets his body lean against him as he lets out a slow breath. Harry wraps his arms around the boy, giving him the comfort he needs, although Harry doesn’t know why he’s in such need of emotional support right now.

“Don’t you have to go to work?” Louis asks, glancing over at the clock.

“I want to stay here with you a little bit longer,” Harry says softly, stroking Louis’ arms, giving Louis gentle tickles that make Louis sigh happily.

 

Harry eventually leaves for work, kissing Louis ten times while doing his tie before walking out the door. Louis sighs while watching him leave, calling Liam up on the phone. “I’m in love with him,” Is the first thing he says, even though he got Liam’s voicemail because he’s always working now. “And I don’t know what to do.” Louis sighs, and then hangs up, flopping down on the couch while contemplating whether or not to eat breakfast.

 

.

 

            Louis shakes off any of his final nerves at the dress rehearsal, being approached by the dean personally, and she gives Louis some words of encouragements while the other performers glare over at Louis jealously. It’s the talk of the school that Louis’ the _It_ boy of his graduating class, the one that is really going to make it, but he’d really rather not jinx himself as he does some final vocal warmups backstage and fixes his outfit. It’s a black-tie event, and he’s wearing the rose shoes – the first thing Harry ever bought him – black slim-fit trousers, a black blazer, and a red subtly shimmery button down.

            He looks himself in the mirror, staring himself down while everyone runs about energetically behind him as people begin to be brought out on stage. He hears cheering in between the acts, and he closes his eyes to soak it in, imagining that it’s all for him to get hyped up. After an hour or so, probably longer, someone taps him on the shoulder, telling him he’s next. “You can do this,” Louis whispers to himself, taking a deep breath, grabbing the mic that’s handed to him and walking out on stage.

            “Hello, my name is Louis Tomlinson, and I will be singing No One Else from the musical, The Great Comet of 1812,” Louis says confidently, looking down for just a moment as the notes begin to play.

            He takes a deep breath, feeling the sounds of the piano course through his veins, raising the mic to his lips and taking in a deep breath.

_The moon…._

            Louis starts off with the first, soft, delicate note, finally piercing the air with his voice.

_First time I heard your voice, moonlight burst into the room_

            Louis can’t help but smile as he begins singing the first few sweets words, his heart fluttering as he takes a step closer to the edge of the stage, letting his free hand flow with the music.

_And I saw your eyes, and I saw your smile, and the whole world opened wide, and the world was inside of me_

Louis sings gracefully, his mind picturing Harry as he lets himself smile sweetly while singing.

_And I catch my breath, and I laugh and blush, and I hear guitars. You are so good for me_

            Louis hits the lower notes beautifully, the audience leaning in their seats to watch Louis’ body sway elegantly with the music and listen to his mellifluous voice.

_I love you I love you I love you I love you … I love you_

            Louis holds the last note out, letting the note quiver to show the vulnerability of his song that also happens to reflect how he feels right now. He feels as if he’s professing his love for Harry, but he’s the only one in the room who knows his true feelings.

_Ooooooh oh the moon, Ooooooo the snow in the moonlight_

            The audience is entranced by Louis’ control over the song, keeping the notes light yet powerful. Holding them perfectly and delicately.

_And your child like eyes, and your distant smile. I’ll never be this happy again_

            Louis lets his free hand fall to his stomach while singing the slightly higher notes, closing his eyes for just a brief moment so he can picture Harry’s face.

_You and I… and no one else._

Louis takes a pause, taking in a deep breath while getting ready for his favorite part of the song that’s fast approaching.

_We’ve done this all before, we were angels once. Don’t you remember?_

            Louis sings, feeling the excitement build up in his, his eyes sparkling.

_Joy and life inside our souls, and nobody knows. Just you and me, it’s our secret._

            Louis takes a deep breath, getting ready to belt out the next notes as he smiles slyly.

_This winter sky! How can anyone sleep? There was never such a night before!_

            Louis belts out beautifully, letting his free hand raise up as if it’s grabbing hold of the air in front of him,

_I feel like putting my arms around my knees and squeezing tight as possible!_

            Louis wraps one arm around himself tightly, his face filled with emotion as he builds up his voice to be louder with every word.

_And flying away, like this…_

Louis goes back to his delicate voice, sweet softly as he hits the high note and nears the end of the song.

_Oooooooooh oh the moon, Oooooo the snow in the moonlight. And your childlike eyes, and your distant smile. I’ll never be this happy again_

            Louis carries his notes out skillfully, clenching his fist and holding it against his abdomen.

_You and I, You and I, You and I… and no one else._

            Louis grows louder and more intense with each repetition of the phrase, looking up at the sky and raising his mic above him as he sings loud and proud before quietly singing the last part. He looks down for a brief second, a few people who aren’t familiar with the song applaud, before he looks up and sings the last part quietly and precisely.

_Maybe he’ll come today. Maybe he can already, and he’s sitting in the drawing room, and I simply forgot._

            The crowd erupts into a standing ovation, Louis admiring it for just a moment, trying to scan it for Harry but having no luck before bowing and walking off stage with poise. The other performers shake his hand and pat his back, already knowing Louis stole the whole show. But Louis sits and waits anxiously for the judges to decide who won. He’s a bit more anxious than the rest because he’s wondering if Harry saw, hoping he saw and maybe, just maybe he knows Louis was singing to him.

            Louis gathers around right off to the side of the stage with the rest of the performers as the dean walks up to the stage, looking very happy. “Good evening everyone, and I’m very glad you all showed up,” She starts, smiling. “Now, what everyone has been waiting for.” There’s a few anxious giggles and twitches backstage. “The winner of the 2018 showcase out of all these very talented acts is…” Louis holds his breath, crossing his fingers and closing his eyes. “Louis Tomlinson!”

            “Oh my god,” Louis whispers. This is like winning a Tony in this college. Louis only moves when people start pushing him on the stage. Louis beams brightly, shaking the dean’s hands as someone comes on stage to hand Louis a large bouquet of various white flowers and a little microphone trophy that he clutches tightly. He sees everyone standing again, a few tears in his eyes as he mouths ‘thank you’ over and over again.

            After the crowd has settled down and people begin filtering out, agents and musical directors approach Louis. All compliment his performance, some slide him their business cards and a few even add in a wink or a little flirt that has Louis a bit overwhelmed. He smiles to all of them, thanking them while not being able to help glancing over their shoulders to look for Harry. He stays behind, despite a few drink offers and whatnot, and soon it’s empty, and Louis is sitting in the front row alone.

He fiddles with the flowers, smelling them all, with his trophy beside him. Suddenly, he can’t help himself but he feels a few tears trickle down his face as he sniffles loudly. He wipes his runny nose with the sleeve of his blazer, not able to care about the mess as he continues to let hot tears roll down. He closes his eyes, hoping that will stop the tears but it doesn’t and once again he feels pathetic. He feels someone sit next to him, and when they wrap their arms around him, he smells the figure and knows it’s Harry, leaning into him with ease.

            Louis starts to explain what’s wrong before Harry even has to ask. “It’s two years since my mum died tonight. And then I couldn’t see you in the crowd, and you didn’t come up to me right after the performance. I didn’t think you came,” Louis whispers, his voice dripping with sadness as he sniffles wetly.

“I had someone call me right after I saw that you won, love. Your performance, everything was beautiful, I’m so proud,” Harry pauses, handing Louis his very expensive pocket square and letting the boy blow his nose in it. “I know your mom would be proud of you too.” Louis can’t help but let out a little cry with that, hiding his face under Harry’s arm and letting himself have a little private cry there as Harry just listens.

When Louis finally calms down, Harry picks up the large bouquet of roses he set down, handing them to Louis who smiles as best he can at them. He buries his nose in them to smell, sighing softly while looking up at Harry with red eyes.

“I adore your song choice, the way you sang it was so captivating,” Harry compliments sweetly, watching Louis fondly. Louis can’t help but scream in his mind, _it was about you! I love you!_ But instead he smiles sweetly, unable to hide a blush while Harry wipes a few lingering tears for him. “You’re a really lovely person, and I’m so glad I know you,” Harry coos.

“Harry, please. You’re killing me,” Louis whispers, looking down and taking a deep breath. Harry looks a bit concerned, but kisses Louis’ cheek, and helps him carry his flowers and trophy to the car, their hands intertwined.

 

.

 

            “Harry, I’m nervous,” Louis whines as Harry pulls out the handcuffs and soft rope. Louis wiggles around on the bed anxiously, batting his eyelashes while watching Harry.

            “You don’t have to do this, baby,” Harry insists, sitting down next to Louis, rubbing his bare thigh and unable to look up and down his naked body.

            “I want to though,” Louis continues to whine, frowning and crossing his arms.

            “Alright, then. Deep breath, okay? And if you want it to stop at any point, just say so right away,” Harry says, and Louis nods quickly. Louis takes in a deep breath, sitting up at the head of the bed with his legs closed as he waits for Harry.

            Harry handcuffs Louis’ hands above the boy’s head, linking them around a bedpost up behind Louis’ head and setting the key on the side table. Louis already starts wiggling a bit, Harry trying to soothe him with soft kisses and gentle touches.

            Harry then spreads Louis’ legs wide, practically in a split but he leaves a bend in Louis’ knees. He ties the soft rope, to avoid any severe rope burn, around Louis’ ankles, tying them down on the bed frame as well, tightly. Louis instantly feels vulnerable, going to close his legs a bit but being constrained by the ropes. Harry watches him as he figures things out, trying to wiggle about only to be held back by the ropes and handcuffs. Louis whines, eventually going pliant and letting himself be vulnerable to Harry.

            “Good boy,” Harry coos, stroking his fingertips up and down the sensitive part of Louis’ inner thigh, making Louis’ peach fuzz stand up a bit straighter.

Harry keeps up with these gentle touches, avoiding Louis’ more delicate parts. He avoids Louis’ bum, dances around Louis’ pretty cock, pets everywhere except Louis’ perky nipples. Louis lets out an annoyed whine, trying to wiggle around once again, but giving up quickly as Harry continues to explore Louis’ body. Harry kisses various freckles he discovers on Louis’ thighs, and one that he finds next to his belly button. Louis’ prick is only half-hard, and Harry decides it’s time to fix that after about ten minutes of the sweet, teasing touches.

He pinches Louis’ nipples, Louis squeaking a bit as he twists them between his knuckles. Harry goes from gentle pinches, to rubbing them slowly with his thumbs as Louis watches while panting. Harry keeps at his teasing rubs, enjoying watching Louis squirm under his touches. “Sensitive nipples, hmm?” Harry asks, and Louis’ response is a soft whine.

Harry leans down, and sucks one of the perky nipples into his mouth, sucking softly. Louis moans, trying to pull his arms down, but once again realizing he can’t. Harry has his mouth on one nipple, and his hand twisting and pinching the other one. He switches, Louis’ nipples are pink and sore from all the attention, but Harry keeps going and enjoys the sweets sounds coming from Louis. Harry goes at Louis’ nipples for fifteen minutes, Louis already whining and growing impatient as he longs for an orgasm that Harry’s not going to give him easily.

When Harry pulls of Louis’ nipples, they’re red and sore, and so is Louis’ cock. So hard and pretty. Harry drags one finger across the length of it, watching it twitch and smirking when Louis bucks his hips upward. “What now?” Harry contemplates, settling between Louis’ spread legs and admiring him.

“Make me come,” Louis whines, only thirty minutes in and already desperate.

“No, no, no,” Harry growls, smiling and grabbing a medium sized butt plug he had set up on the side table. Louis whines, content that he’s at least going to be filled with something.

Harry lubes up his fingers, pressing his index finger in and shallowly thrusting it into Louis. Louis tries to press his hips down, craving to get the finger deeper inside but he can’t. he lets out a defeated huff of breath. Harry chuckles, adding in a second finger and scissoring them slowly, tauntingly slow as Louis moans desperately. Harry pulls the fingers out, grabbing the plain black butt plug and slowly pushing it into Louis’ hole. He watches Louis’ tight hole slowly wrap around it, before the base of the plug disappears inside Louis, Louis softly moaning. Harry takes this time to turn his attention back to Louis’ luscious thighs, starting at the inside of Louis’ knee and beginning to suck dark marks all along Louis’ thigh. He leaves a trail of them, taking his time on sucking, taking breaks to lick, kiss, or bite down on the spot he’s working on. Louis moves about restlessly, as best he can, whining and whimpering as Harry leaves a large collection of hickeys on the inside of his thighs. After slow, and long work, the inside of Louis’ thighs have scattered hickeys like stars in the sky. Only these stars range from shades of pink to deep purples. Harry admires his work, Louis breathing heavily with a hint of a whine with every breath. When Harry touches his cock again, he arches up into the touch, but Harry quickly pulls his hand away and rubs up and down Louis’ tight but soft stomach.

“Harry, c’mon,” Louis whines, tugging at the restraints as his cock aches and there’s a dull stretch from the butt plug inside of him. Harry can’t help but chuckle, and Louis whines louder.

“Let’s quiet you down,” Harry says darkly, pulling his belt off and unbuttoning his pants. He kneels over Louis’ stomach, stepping over the ropes and then falling to his knees in front of the boy, his cock in Louis’ face.

He’s a bit rough when he pushes his dick into Louis’ mouth, but Louis takes it contently, letting out little hums. He’s happy to have a better distraction from his aching cock, and he loves the taste of Harry’s. Harry takes control, thrusting his hips and pushing his cock halfway into Louis’ mouth. The boys mouth is already opened wide around it, taking it willingly and sucking the best he can as Harry thrusts his hips back and forth. Louis starts whining as it becomes rougher, but still loves it. He loves having Harry’s dick down his throat, and he feels a bit of spit and pre-come dribble down his lips when Harry pulls out suddenly. “Please let me come,” Louis whimpers, his voice a bit scratchy and Harry’s pre-come sticking to his lips and chin.

Harry’s response is to shove his dick back into Louis’ mouth, groaning from the sensation and tugging at the boy’s fringe as his dick goes deeper and deeper down his throat. Louis moans and gags, occasionally sputtering for air and focusing on breathing through his nose and sucking on Harry’s cock. After a while of the forceful blowjob, Harry comes down Louis’ throat and Louis swallows it all the best he can. He can’t help the bit the dribbles down his chin, but Harry wipes that away and kisses him gently. Then, he’s settled back between Louis’ legs, running his hands along his thighs. Louis whimpers in attempts to let Harry know he _really_ needs to come as his prick throbs.

Harry reaches down, twisting the butt plug around in Louis’ whole, Louis wiggling his hips as best he can. Harry makes sure to avoid Louis’ prostate as he thrusts the small object in and out of Louis’ hole tauntingly slow. “Harry!” Louis whines, a hint of annoyance to his voice, but he’s more desperate than annoyed.

“Alright, alright,” Harry chuckles, giving Louis a cheeky smile while he pulls the butt plug out completely and replaces it with two of his own fingers.

He begins thrusting them against Louis’ prostate immediately, the boy throwing his head back and letting out moans of relief and pleasure. “Yes, yes, yes,” Louis chants quietly, finally getting what he’s needed for an hour. It’s not long before Louis’ coming, painting his stomach with the white substance while his body trembles and his legs go to close but are held open by the ropes. Harry slowly pulls his fingers out, then admires Louis in this state with his glossy eyes, puffy lips, and red cheeks. He only stops when Louis begins tugging at the ropes and handcuffs rougher than before, whining.

“Baby, hold on,” Harry says softly, untying Louis’ legs carefully, and there’s only a bit of redness from the ropes. He kisses Louis’ ankles, before grabbing the key and unlocking the handcuffs. Louis rubs his wrists, which are a bit sorer than his ankles. He closes his legs, feeling a bit less vulnerable in front of Harry now while the man cleans both of them up. “How’re you feeling?” Harry asks, settling down next to Louis at the head of the bed.

“A bit frazzled… dazed,” Louis answers honestly, his head still spinning a bit after being in a state like that for so long, and being so desperate for any sort of relief.

“Are you hurting anywhere?” Harry continues, noticing Louis’ red wrists.

“Just my wrists, my legs are just sore,” Louis assures, Harry putting his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“Was it good for you?” Harry asks, a bit softer now as he leans down to kiss Louis’ cheek.

Louis smiles shyly and nods, “yeah,” he says breathlessly. “You?”

Harry nods quickly, kissing Louis’ temple. “You’re so hot, baby. Seeing you like that is… you’re amazing,” Harry trails off, as he often does when trying to put words together, but Louis has learned to understand what he’s trying to say. Louis slowly falls asleep to the sound of Harry’s voice, whispering him sweet compliments.


	3. The Drama

            Louis goes to Harry’s house one evening, walking in to hear a group of men yelling at the television screen. Louis opts to just sneak by as Harry and his two friends drink beer and discuss sports, but Harry catches him slipping by and excusing himself to greet Louis. He pulls Louis into the kitchen, out of sight, to kiss him. “Hey, baby,” Harry says softly, smiling.

            “Hey,” Louis mumbles, smiling as Harry peppers kisses up his neck. “I was just going to head up to our room,” Louis explains, twiddling with his thumbs.

            “Wait, I got something for you,” Harry mumbles, pulling out a thin but long butt plug out of his pocket, and a small remote out of his other. “The vibrating butt plug you were telling me about, remember?” Harry asks, and Louis nods, pink lips parted slightly as he lets Harry bend him over the counter without a word.

            Harry pulls Louis’ pants down just enough for him to slowly ease it into Louis’ hole, Louis letting out a little squeak when it finally does enter inside him fully. Then, Harry helps him pull his pants back up and pat his bum. “Now, how about you come join me and my friends?” Harry suggests, and Louis nods, letting Harry lead him out to the lounge where he sits next to Louis on the couch. Louis feels a bit self-conscious as Harry introduces Louis to his friends, Mitch and Leon. They look Louis up and down before shaking his hand, and Louis looks over at Harry with furrowed eyebrows. Harry has his hand in his pocket, fingers playing with the small remote.

            Harry holds down on the button for a few moments, vibrations filling Louis and he jumps, covering it up with a few coughs before the vibrations stop and Harry yells something at the TV, stealing glances over at Louis who sits there, gripping onto his own thighs. Harry reaches over with his free hand, holding onto one of Louis’ and rubbing it gently.

            Harry presses down on the button again, longer this time. Louis chokes back a moan, wiggling uncomfortably. Harry’s friend, Leon, takes notice and grabs a hold of Louis’ side and holds there. Louis looks over at Harry in concern from the hand and his hard cock. Harry pulls Louis onto his lap, fixing one of the problems and Leon’s hand falls away, turning his attention back to the game. The butt plug is still vibrating inside Louis, however, making the boy restless and bite his tongue from being unable to make a noise.

            Louis turns his body to hide his face in Harry’s neck when he starts up with the vibrations once again, only letting noises out that are quiet enough for only Harry to hear. He eventually scoots back off of Harry’s lap when the vibrations cease, his thighs a bit shaky as he crosses his legs.

            “I’ll get us another round,” Harry says, grabbing the empty beer bottles from the table and going into the kitchen. Leon immediately starts chatting Louis up.

            “Are you and Harry exclusive?” He asks, trying to sound casual.

            “If you’re wondering if you’d be able to get in my pants, the answer is no,” His voice quivers at the last part, Harry must be clicking his remote because the vibrations come in pulses. He covers it with another cough, turning to see Harry standing behind the couch, beers in hand. He seems fine, like he didn’t hear any of the exchange.

            “Hey, Harry. Ever been in a threesome?” Leon asks, once again playing it off as casual. Louis abruptly stands up, pushing past Harry and going into the closest room he can think of just down the hall, the bathroom.

            Louis leans over the counter, one hand on the marble while the other pulls his pants down, beginning the push the butt plug in and out of himself at a quick place. Letting his eyes fall close as he’s finally able to let out whimpers, exhaling slowly in relief. There’s a knock on the door, Louis opening his eyes quickly. “Who is it?” Louis asks hoarsely.

            “Harry,” Harry answers from the other side of the door.

            “Come in,” Louis calls, considering trying to pull his pants off but opting not too. When Harry opens the door, he closes it quickly behind him, locking it as well as he looks over Louis.

            “What’s with the little outburst?” Harry asks, running his hands along Louis’ body as the boy continues flicking the butt plug in and out of himself quickly.

            “Your little friend, Leo or whatever, was coming on to me,” Louis mutters, whining when Harry reaches around to pull the plug out completely, placing it on the sink. Louis pulls his pants up, sensing Harry’s not in the mood. He’s not either, truthfully, he just wanted to get off to relieve some tension and, well, there was something lodged up his arse. “I’m going upstairs, have fun with your friends,” Louis mumbles, pushing past Harry and running up the stairs.

            Louis realizes he’s safe from Harry’s pestering when he doesn’t come after him within five minutes. So, Louis grabs some lube and fumbles through a few drawers to grab a dildo he’s been using when Harry’s not around, and wanders into one of the guest bedrooms, closing the door behind him. Louis pulls his clothes off, dims the lights and walks over to the bed. He settles on the plush mattress, ready for some alone time. He lubes up a couple of his fingers, letting his knees fall open and rest on the bed, while reaching his hand down between them. Louis rubs his hole with his index finger, letting his eyes flutter shut as he teases himself for a few moments. Then, he presses the finger in slowly, letting out a moan while he curls it inside of himself. He slowly thrusts it in and out, taking time to feel himself. His other hand rests on his chest, playing with his perky nipples as his finger works inside of himself. He slowly nudges another finger along next to the first, letting out a disgruntled noise, his eyes still closed as he curls them inside himself. He finds his prostate, using his free hand the grip his thigh as it jolts a bit with the contact. He whines, letting his fingers rub inside him there. His eyes shut, lips parted, letting out breathy whines. His toes curl from the pleasure, hand still gripping his smooth thigh. Louis pulls his fingers away from his prostate, not wanting to get too worked up too quickly, and goes back to lazy thrusts of his fingers. He opens his eyes, seeing Harry standing in the doorway, eyes dark and pants tight.

            Louis starts to sit up, startled, but Harry rushes over to hush him, easing him back down gently on the mattress. Louis does pull his fingers out, and clutches his thighs together as Harry sits on the bed next to where he’s lying. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Harry whispers softly, reaching down and rubbing Louis’ arm.

            Louis waits a few moments before tentatively letting his legs fall open again, pressing his fingers in slowly. He closes his eyes, continuing with the slow fingering as Harry watches, mesmerized. Louis feels another finger nudging at his hole, opening one eye to see Harry’s hand between his legs, and closes it again. He stills his own fingers as Harry wiggles one of his own in. Louis whines at the stretch, pulling his fingers out and Harry nudges in another of his own. He mimics Louis’ slow thrusts, Louis letting out little breaths. Harry curls his fingers, like he saw Louis do, and massages against the boy’s prostate to work him up a little. It works, Louis’ breaths turn into whiny moans, squeezing his eyes shut. Louis’ hands are gripping either of his thighs as they twitch from pleasure. Harry’s never seen him like this, so soft and dainty, enjoying even the simplest touches.

            “Oh, Daddy,” Louis breathes out, his eyes still close, Harry’s fingers still curled inside the whiny boy. “Daddy, Daddy,” Louis repeats breathlessly, not quite knowing what’s gotten into him as Harry touches him gently, feeling inside the smaller boy. Harry resists the urge to finish him off, uncurling his fingers and going back to slow thrusts. Louis nuzzles his face against Harry’s leg, breathing slowly there as his thighs slowly relax into the mattress again.

            “Why don’t you show me what you were going to do with this?” Harry asks, his pupils blown, grabbing the dildo next to Louis. Louis flutters his eyelids open, feeling warm and soft as he doesn’t even lift his head to look up at Harry. Harry lubes it up for Louis, then hands it to the boy. While Louis gets ready, Harry strips down the just his boxers to be a bit more comfortable. He settles down back next to Louis, running his hands along the boy’s soft skin.

            Louis circles the tip of the dildo around his rim a few times, before slowly pushing it in, letting his lips part open slightly while he slowly eases it inside his tightness. It’s fully in him, Louis shifting around restlessly as he begins to slowly thrust it in and out. He only does that for a few moments, before he begins flicking his wrist fast, the dildo moving in and out of him quickly. Lips parted, Louis breathes heavily and sweetly as he keeps up the fast pace of the dildo. He stirs his hips, whining. He uses his free arm to hook under one of his thighs, pulling it against his side to get a better angle. Harry watches, turned on and amazed as Louis wiggles around as he thrusts the dildo quickly inside him. Harry’s amazed, seeing how much Louis squirms when he’s not being held down.

            Louis gets worked up, clutching the thigh close against him and flicking the dildo inside himself quickly until it all becomes too much. He whines loudly, breathless, as he lets his hand fall away and thighs press together, bending his knees as he breathes quickly. The dildo is still resting inside of him, and he opens his eyes to see Harry staring back already. Louis reaches down, slowly pulls the dildo back, and then waits for Harry. He closes his eyes, and shuffles his legs apart to make room for the man. Harry quickly gets between Louis’ legs, pulling his boxers down and lubing up his dick.

            He takes it slow at first, easing in and Louis wiggles around. Harry makes the effort not to hold his hips, instead busying himself with rubbing Louis’ stomach or thighs, that fall open completely. He can tell when Louis gets a bit restless, needing more, by the way his hips shift back and forth. So, Harry starts with the quick thrusts, whines and moans falling from Louis’ lips. “O-oh my god,” Louis whines, slinging one arm over his face shyly as the friction from Harry’s cock inside Louis begins to get overwhelming. His thighs begin to twitch and jolt like earlier.

            Harry grabs the underside of one of Louis’ knees, pushing it up against Louis’ side, like what Louis was doing older and thrusts in from a different angle. Louis clutches his hand over Harry’s, the other holding onto a bundle of sheets as his body naturally presses down against Harry’s dick. “Daddy, oh god,” Louis whimpers for the fourth time that night, surprising himself as well as Harry as the man’s hips stutter. Louis finally opens his eyes, tears trickling down the side of his face as everything inside him feels all tingly and good. Harry’s own groans are loud, and he feels a few tears in his eyes as well as Louis’ hole clenches around him and Louis’ hips grind down against his hips.

            They come simultaneously, Harry leaning down over the boy, and Louis wrapping his legs around Harry’s torso tightly as he gets filled with the man’s come. Harry kisses Louis’ neck and jawline wetly, hearing his little cries and whimpers. He intertwines his hands with Louis, resting them on either side of his face as he slowly pulls his hips back enough so he’s no longer inside Louis. Harry still remains on top of Louis, and Louis’ legs stay wrapped around Harry. They lie there with their hands laced together, Harry kissing Louis’ face everywhere that he can.

Harry eventually rolls off, Louis stretching out his legs while Harry retrieves a cloth. Harry wipes Louis down, then himself, throwing his cloth somewhere that’ll be picked up eventually.

“I’m not friends with Leon anymore,” Harry states, lying down next to Louis and placing his hand on the boy’s stomach.

“You need better friends,” Louis replies. “You deserve better friends,” Louis corrects, letting Harry run his fingers up and down his stomach. It tickles, and Louis shivers a bit.

“Why don’t you invite your friends over? The ones I met in the bar?” Harry asks, stilling his hands.

“Oh, god. I can’t risk that. The only reason they didn’t tell you every embarrassing thing that I’ve done is because I threatened them,” Louis explains, turning his head to look over at Harry.

“Well now I really want to meet them,” Harry says, grinning as pulling Louis closer to him. “Come on, it’s still early, yeah? I can have the cook whip some food up,” Harry suggests, nudging Louis.

“Fine, fine,” Louis mutters, grabbing his phone and typing away in the group chat. Harry watches him, looking over his shoulder to see the conversation, and Louis doesn’t mind. “Looks like they’re coming, happy?” Louis asks, rolling out of the bed and pulling his clothes back on, hopping to get his skinny jeans on.

Harry goes down the stairs, talking to the chef most likely as Louis toes on his shoes before heading down after Harry. There’s food in the oven when there’s a knock on the door, and the whole gang is there, they must’ve taken a cab together.

“Shit, this place is fuckin’ huge,” Niall exclaims, walking past Louis and looking around. “This guy is loaded,” Niall adds on, and Harry walks in, chuckling.

“Alright, well this is Harry,” Louis says, motioning to Harry. “Harry, this is Liam, Niall, Luke and Steve,” Louis explains, gesturing to each person when he states their name. Harry reaches out to shake everyone’s hand. Louis is a bit nervous, chewing at his bottom lip, waiting for someone to say something stupid.

“Hey, Louis, remember when we found out that rich guy was out of town and we threw a party at his house for the weekend?” Luke asks, laughing as he pats Louis’ back.

“Yeah! Then Louis had sex with that guy on the pool table in front of everyone!” Niall exclaims, laughing his signature laugh. Louis hides his face in his hands, but he sadly can’t deny it because he really did that.

“Can you guys not? Thanks,” Louis mutters, Niall pushing him teasingly as Harry looks confused, but amused.

“Didn’t you give him a hand job in the hot tub as well?” Steve asks, and Louis pushes him.

“Stop!” Louis whines, cheeks red, and Steve pulls him into a side hug, rustling his hair before releasing him. “Let’s all be civil and watch the telly in the lounge,” Louis suggests, herding everyone in the other room and glaring at Harry for making him invite them.

“Sounds like you’ve had all the boys wrapped around your finger for a while,” Harry comments, teasing and sitting next to Louis.

“He’s had quite a few interesting encounters,” Luke hints, crossing his arms, looking confused when someone walks out with a tray of drinks, setting them on the coffee table. Harry thanks them, reaching for a beer.

“Let’s not talk about them,” Louis suggests, grabbing a drink of his home as Harry slings his arm over Louis’ shoulder, listening intrigued. “Luke, aren’t you doing some karate stuff?” Louis asks, changing the subject and looking over at his old friend.

“Tae kwon do, and yes. I have to break a board with my head.” Louis winces at the thought shaking his head.

“That pain isn’t worth it unless it’s a headboard,” Louis comments, everyone pausing before laughing, Louis looking up at Harry to see him laughing so hard his face scrunches up all the way.

“Hey, Louis. Remember when you went to that sex cave?” Niall asks out of the blue to steer the conversation back to embarrassing Louis, laughing.

“Oh my god, you were there, Niall! We were just curious, god,” Louis whines, crossing his arms and leaning against Harry.

“You nearly asked that guy to spank you with a paddle,” Niall exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. Louis’ cheeks go red, looking up at Harry who smirks down at him. Louis nudges him, pouting. Harry leans in and kisses him once, before turning his attention back to Louis’ friends.

“Well, I didn’t, so,” Louis mumbles, sipping at his drink and glaring at Niall. “Liam, how’s school going?” Louis asks, and Liam shrugs.

The conversation drifts from there, food coming out and distracting everyone from embarrassing Louis. Louis grows tired, cuddling against Harry’s side as he kisses the boy’s forehead softly.

 

“Well, looks like Louis is getting tired. I’ll call you a cab,” Harry suggests, and within a few minutes, Louis and Harry are waving from the doorway. When Harry closes the door, he kisses Louis softly.

“We’re never hanging out with my friends again,” Louis mumbles, as they walk up the stairs to the master bedroom together.

“Looks like you have a bit of an exhibitionist kink, sex on a pool table and in a hot tub,” Harry comments as Louis gets dressed for bed, and Harry strips down to his boxers.

“I was very drunk, that’s it,” Louis insists, crawling into bed next to Harry, snuggling under the covers.

“If you insist.” Harry pauses, chewing at his bottom lip. “You called me ‘Daddy’ quite a bit earlier,” Harry comments, trying to bring the subject up casually. With a sigh, Louis opens up his eyes.

“And?” He asks, looking over at the man.

“It was nice, is all. You were… you were much softer than you normally are,” Harry adds on, slipping his hands under the covers to rub Louis’ side. Louis hums, letting his face settle down in the pillow. “Tell me something about yourself,” Harry requests in a gentle voice, resting his head next to Louis’, the pair facing each other.

“You first.” Harry pauses, thinks of something good to say.

“I really wanted to be a singer at one point in my life,” Harry eventually says, and Louis perks up.

“Really?” He asks, excitedly, smiling a bit.

“Yeah, yeah, but that’s over now,” Harry insists, brushing his hands against the boy’s cheeks. “Your turn.”

“Mine’s a bit silly,” Louis warns, already smiling. “When I was younger, I thought that I could get pregnant because I was gay,” Louis whispers, giggling and blushing over what he just said, Harry laughing a bit too.

“I have to say, you would look beautiful with a baby inside of you,” Harry whispers, a bit more serious as he lets his hands drift under Louis’ shirt and onto the boy’s stomach. Louis’ blush goes deeper, as he rests his hands over Harry’s. “Do you like kids?” Harry asks, looking into Louis’ eyes.

“Yeah, I do,” Louis whispers, smiling up at Harry.

“I love them, can’t wait to adopt some of my own,” Harry says, looking over at Louis with a look he hasn’t seen before, but he likes it. Louis realizes he doesn’t just love Harry, he wants a life with him. Louis closes his eyes for a few moments before fluttering them open.

“Why are you wasting your time with me if you want a family, then?” Louis asks, and it pains even Louis to hear those words come out of his mouth.

“Louis, time spent with you is a never a waste,” Harry states sternly, looking Louis in the eyes. Louis wish he would just ask it, ask Louis to be his boyfriend and end this stupid arrangement. But, Louis stays quiet, letting Harry study the trouble in his eyes. Louis eventually rolls over, back to Harry, before closing his eyes and pretending to sleep.

 

.

 

Louis checks the time on the clock on the dresser a few minutes after both of their orgasms, seeing it’s only a little bit past eight and chews and his bottom lip a bit nervously. “I-I was actually planning on going to this party thing,” Louis starts, slowly inching away from Harry so he can begins dressing himself in his usually black jeans, toms, and a cozy jumper.

“That sounds fun,” Harry starts, dropping the first hint.

“Yeah, yeah, but it’s a bunch of frat boys and beer pong and stuff. I don’t think you’d like it very much,” Louis adds on as he ties up his shoes and fixes his fringe in the vanity mirror.

“What are you talking about? I’d love to come,” Harry responds, pouting a bit.

“Harry, I- I’m going to get very drunk and very embarrassing and I don’t know if I want you to see me like that,” Louis admits, sitting on the edge of the bed and sighing softly.

“I won’t drink, I can be your designated driver and make sure you don’t get into too much trouble. It’ll be fun,” Harry says convincingly, Louis considering the offer for a few moments before letting out a big sigh.

“Fine, but don’t make fun of me. I haven’t had the chance to go to any parties this semester because…” _Because I’ve been spending all my time with you._ Louis just lets that sentence veer off, and instead encourages Harry to get dressed in something that’s not a suit. Harry wears something that is a “casual” suit, but it’s still a suit. Louis rolls his eyes, and they make their way to the party.

 

The party is at a large frat house right outside of NYU campus, and there’s already loud music and yelling coming from inside and it all feels like a big college cliché, but Louis likes it. Louis’ the one leading Harry around now, leading him through the house that is rather familiar to him. When the head of the fraternity sees him approaching the lounge area, he kicks someone off the couch so Louis can sit. Louis nudges Harry to sit down first, opting to sit on his lap while Nick, the fraternity leader, starts chatting Louis up.

“Hey, babe,” Harry’s grip tightens around Louis’ waist with that word. “It’s been awhile, we all miss you around here,” He complains, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Louis, patting his shoulder and ignoring Harry completely.

“Yeah, I know,” Louis says, yelling over the loud music. “’ve just been busy that’s all,” Louis insists, shrugging it off casually as he rubs Harry’s hands that are securely around him. This is what he was afraid of, all the guys coming up to talk to him only for Harry to get jealous.

“Maybe later we can head upstairs,” Nick says, leaning in a bit so he doesn’t have to yell. Louis lets out a loud laugh.

“That’s not going to happen, love. Thanks for the offer,” Louis says sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he continues to rub Harry’s hands and up his arms.

“The night has just begun, don’t rule anything out yet,” He says with a wink, Louis still shaking his head. “How about a drink?” Nick asks, already going to the kitchen, probably making something to get Louis intoxicated as quickly as possible.

“I don’t like that guy,” Harry says into Louis’ ear. “How do you know him?”

“I hooked up with him,” Louis says, with a sigh, seeing no point in lying now. Harry just stays quiet, and Nick comes back with Louis’ drink and a shitfaced grin. Louis takes the drink, smiling sweetly and reaching out to grab Nick’s arm.

“Can you be a doll and get me an unopened beer from the fridge for my friend?” Louis asks, smiling sweetly and Nick nods like an obedient puppy. When he’s gone, Louis dumps the drink into the nearest vase he can find and chucks the red plastic cup it was in.

“He might’ve drugged it with something,” Louis says when Harry gives him a confused look, and Harry ends up looking more troubled than before.

He grabs Harry’s hand, leading him through to the backside of the kitchen to avoid Nick, who is just leaving. He finds a group pouring shots and joins in, Harry watching him as he gracefully downs two shots in a row.

“Louis’ back!” Someone shouts, a few people embracing the petite boy or kissing his cheek. Some try to kiss him on the lips but he turns his cheek, facing Harry who is glaring at the people all over Louis. With a sigh, Louis goes back for a third shot, although he’ll probably regret it later.

“Let’s dance,” Louis whines, pressing up against Harry after he pushes the other people away. He reaches up on his tip toes to kiss Harry sloppily, the man reaching down to shamelessly grip Louis’ arse. All of a sudden, they’re pressed up against the fridge, grinding against one another like horny high school teenagers. Harry’s the one who breaks the steamy exchange, staring past Louis’ shoulder with a devious expression. Louis turns around to find Nick watching from the kitchen doorway, not looking so happy as he storms off in the other direction. “Can we dance now that you’ve got your revenge?” Louis asks, still not feeling the buzz, so on the way to the modified dance floor he fills a cup a quarter of the way with some cheap vodka to sip on while dancing.

Harry starts off with his hands on Louis’ hips, the two facing each other and swaying along with the music. They’re pressed against one another closely, Harry once again reaching around to grope at Louis’ bum. Louis takes a sip of the bitterness, it rolls down his throat effortlessly and he starts to feel the buzz and Harry’s hands work at his bum. Someone tries to come up behind Louis and grind from behind, and Harry pushes him away, giving him a glare. Louis giggles, feeling the buzz really settle in. “Fuck off, mate,” Harry barks, the frat boy that Louis has probably slept with walks away angrily.

“You are so hot,” Louis says bubbly, smiling lazily up at Harry. He takes another sip of the vodka, humming as it goes down.

“You are so drunk,” Harry replies, laughing as Louis turns around, letting Harry press against him from behind. Louis sways his hips skillfully, grinding up against Harry’s crotch. Harry’s hands rest of his hips, holding the boy close against him while also looking around to make sure nobody gets too close. Louis finishes up the rest of the contents in his cup, throwing it only a nearby pile that has been collecting and continues to grind up against Harry’

Then someone comes around with jello shots, Louis squealing happily and they pull him into a little circle of people doing them, leaving Harry behind to watch. “3, 2, 1, shots!” Someone counts down, and they all down the jello shots. Most of the group struggles, but Louis gets it down skillfully, giggling afterwards and having to lean up against the man to his right to keep balance. Louis gets handed another one, the group watching him now as the downs it. The man he’s leaning up against wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, trying to keep it casual.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you,” the man says into Louis’ ear, and Louis looks up trying to identify who he is, but he can’t so he just laughs cutely. “There’s rooms upstairs,” He adds on, looking over to the staircase.

“No, no. I only have sex with Harry, and he has a very big dick,” Louis slurs out loudly, laughing and turning around, only Harry isn’t there. He frowns, looking around for the tall man while the frat boy holding onto him pulls him closer.

“I bet I can make you feel better than that guy can,” The fratty says defensively.

“Show me your dick, I bet it’s not bigger,” Louis says, words mashing together and right when the frat boy is genuinely about to unzip his pants, Harry comes up, grabbing fratty’s arm and pulling him away.

“What the hell?” He yells, clearly angry, even Louis can tell and he’s very drunk.

“He wanted to have sex but I said no because of your big dick, then he said his dick was bigger and I didn’t believe him,” Louis explains, acting as if his logic makes perfect sense as Harry listens, lips pressed together. The jello shot group slowly disperses, leaving only Harry and Louis in the small area. “I told you that you wouldn’t have fun and now here you are,” Louis states, slurring.

“Well if I wasn’t here it looks like you’d be having sex with everyone,” Harry snaps.

“No! I’ve told them I just want you and that’s true,” Louis says, words slurring together as he feels like he’s going to cry. “Fuck you,” Louis whines, pushing away from him and disappearing into the crowd. It’ll be impossible for Harry to find him since he’s so tiny, but that doesn’t stop him from trying to follow after the boy.

Louis eventually finds himself on the kitchen, being lifted onto the counter, shirtless, and having vodka being poured on him. Louis just laughs as a few frat boys take turns with body shots, and it tickles his tummy as they suck it out of his bellybutton. He wiggles when they lick it out of his collarbones. Eventually, someone helps him get his shirt back on, he thinks it might be Nick, and he clings onto possibly Nick so he doesn’t fall over. Possibly Nick leads Louis down a hallway, away from the crowd but not quite out of sight and begins groping Louis’ bum.

“Stop it,” Louis says, giggling and trying to swat his hand away, a bit delirious. But he doesn’t stop, and Louis starts frowning, trying to pull away only to have an arm wrapped tightly around him to keep him in place.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, babe,” The man growls into his ear. Louis pushes on his chest, trying to get away as he whines, but that only encourages the boy.

There are two hands the grip him from behind, pulling him away quickly, and Louis isn’t able to get his footing so he ends up falling on his arse on the ground. It’s the perfect spot to witness Harry punching who is now definitely Nick right in the gut, and Nick slowly crouches down onto the ground, clutching his stomach. Harry helps Louis up, and Louis wraps his arms around his neck and leans against him. Liam rushes over, Louis didn’t even know his friend was going to be here, when he sees the altercation. “Let’s go out back,” Liam suggests, guiding the pair down the hallway and through the back gates, finding a nice table to sit at. Harry helps Louis into a chair, and then gets his own.

“So, what? Is this what happens? These douchebags get Louis drunk and use him?” Harry asks angrily, not really sure who he is asking since he barely knows Liam and Louis is too far gone.

“I liked having sex with them until I met you,” Louis slurs truthfully, pouting and sinking in his seat.

“Louis gets very honest when he’s drunk,” Liam says softly. “Louis, how big is Nick’s dick?” Liam asks, trying to lighten the moon.

“Can’t even feel it in me,” Louis says, looking as if he’s surprised at his own answer, and Harry can’t help but laugh. “Harry’s dick is big,” Louis brags, giggling. “Biggest I’ve seen,” Louis adds on, looking over at harry and continuing to giggle cutely. Harry hushes Louis, rolling his eyes fondly at the boy.

“Liam tried to have sex with me once, that’s how we became friends,” Louis blurts out, Liam’s face turning red.

“Alright, Louis. I think that’s enough for now,” Liam insists, not wanting anymore glares thrown his way by Harry.

“Let’s take you home,” Harry suggests, standing up and grabbing both of Louis hands and helping him up.

Louis stumbles, falling into Harry’s arms, who opts to pick him up bridal style. He waves goodbye to Liam, and Louis snuggles against Harry’s chest while Harry walks around the side of his house and down the street to where they parked. It’s a struggle to open to car door and get Louis in the car, but Harry manages. “Harry,” Louis whines from the seat, and Harry crouches down in the in the car door hole so he’s at Louis’ level.

            “Harry, I have a secret,” Louis whispers, smiling drunkenly. “It’s about you.”

            “Yeah?” Harry says, smiling fondly while rubbing the boy’s thighs to keep him warm. “Do you want to tell me the secret?” Harry asks sweetly, asking in a tone that he would use with an actual child. Louis shrugs, giggling. “Well now you’ve got me curious, Lou,” Harry complains teasingly, and Louis looks down shyly for a few moments. Then he looks back up, locking eyes with Harry.

            “I love you.” The three words seemingly make the world stop, and they certainly make Harry’s heart stop for a few seconds.

            “You’re only saying that because you’re drunk,” Harry says, more trying to convince himself than Louis. Louis’ eyes begin to brim with tears, frowning.

            “But I love you, I really do,” Louis whines. “Do you not love me?” Louis asks, giving Harry sad puppy eyes. Harry sighs, chewing at his lip.

            “Of course, I love you, how could I not? Now let’s get you home.” Content with the answer, Louis falls asleep in the passenger seat on the way home.

 

.

 

            Louis wakes up the next morning with only a subtle throb in his head, as he normally handles his alcohol well. He finds Harry sat up next to him, all ready for Louis to awaken with a nice cup of green tea. Louis takes it gratefully, taking a few slow sips before setting the rest on the side table. “I can’t remember much of last night, how embarrassing was I?” Louis asks, chuckling while Harry watches him funny.

            “Well, I had to punch a guy for you,” Harry starts, chuckling and Louis’ eyes widen a bit.

            “Oh, god,” He mutters, rubbing his temples, and Harry continues.

            “You kept bragging about how big my dick was, talked about how small Nick’s dick is, um… oh, and you told me you loved me. Crazy, right?” Harry says the last part tentatively, twiddling with his own thumbs, picking up on Louis’ habit.

            “I… I told you I loved you?” Louis asks, feeling as if his heart is going to drop into his stomach and out of his asshole.

            “Yeah,” Harry says quietly, observing Louis closely.

            “D-did you say it back?” Louis asks impulsively, glancing back and forth between his lap and Harry’s face.

            “Yeah… but you were so drunk I would’ve done anything to get you to be quiet,” Harry lies, covering it up with a tease.

            Louis suddenly feels very sick, like all the hangovers he never got all decided to hit him now. He rubs his temples while looking around the room for something, anything to help him escape from this nightmare that Harry doesn’t love him. Harry doesn’t love him. He doesn’t love Louis.

            “I have to go,” Louis blurts out, stumbling his way out of the bedroom and to the elevator, aggressively pressing the button as he can’t help but feel tears start to fall. He knows he just exposed his true feelings to Harry, but he can’t do this. He can’t pretend everything is okay when he’s in love with someone who is paying him to have sex with them.

            “Louis!” He hears calling behind him as he steps into the elevator, aggressively pressing the door close button, and right when they do close Louis doubles over and vomits in the corner of the elevator.

            “Oh, fuck,” Louis groans, crying and vomiting up what looks like jello and blood. His lips are quivering as he steps out into the world wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, Harry’s old sweater, and no shoes. It’s the middle of winter and the sidewalk is covered with a thin layer of snow, that quickly turns his feet purple as he walks quickly through the city, earning weird looks.

            It takes him twenty minutes to get on campus, going to the dorm rooms and knocking aggressively on Liam’s until he opens. Liam looks shocked, looking at the frigidly cold Louis with red eyes from tears and stenches from throw up. “He doesn’t love me,” Louis cries out, falling into his dear friend’s arms.

            It takes an hour to get Louis to stop crying. At first Liam takes the sweet approach, holding him and telling him nice things. When that doesn’t help, he tries telling jokes and dancing like a weirdo. But when Louis laughs hard, he ends up crying harder. Then he takes the annoyed route, poking Louis and tickling his sides and whatnot. It’s not until Liam leaves Louis alone for a while that his sobs subside.

            “What happened?” Liam asks when the sobs disappear altogether, just a few sniffles.

            “Harry…” and Louis starts crying again just by saying his name, and it takes another hour for him to calm himself down. Louis tosses and turns on Liam’s bed, gripping onto the pillow and wishing it was Harry, he so badly wants it to be Harry.

            The second time Louis stops crying is when Harry calls. Louis takes a deep breath, blows his nose on Liam’s sheets so he doesn’t sound nasally, and picks up the phone. “Hello?” Louis asks softly, unable to hide the sadness in his voice.

            “Hey, I was going to try and cook dinner tonight. Do you want to come over to the house around 7?” Harry asks, sounding oddly cheerful.

            “Yeah, yeah, I can do that,” Louis says, trying to make his voice sound steady.

            “Bye, love.”

            “Bye.” Louis sighs. “Liam, can I borrow a pair of shoes?”

            So, Louis takes a cab wearing pajamas and shoes that are far too big to him. He walks up to the door shamefully, walking in and looking around to find no trace of Harry in the kitchen or downstairs. Louis timidly wanders upstairs, and finds Harry in the bedroom. He pokes his head in, and the door squeaks, Harry smiling and inviting him in.

            “So, turns out I don’t have all the ingredients I need, so I thought we could try out this new restaurant that opened up downtown. It’s supposed to be cool,” Harry suggests, buckling his belt after tucking in a white button down.

            “Okay, sure,” Louis says, already assuming this is going to be a breakup dinner. However, you can’t really break up what was never officially together. Louis goes to his drawer, kicking off Liam’s shoes and rummaging for something to wear.

            Harry goes through his sock drawer, looking for his dark gray socks that he swears he has when he discovers a wad of cash. Louis looks over when Harry makes a confused noise, and his heart drops for the second time today. “What the…” Harry starts, pulling out all of his socks and piling them on the ground to expose the dozens of wads of money that Harry thought he was giving Louis the past few months. “What is this?” Harry asks, holding up a few of the stacks of cash.

            “I…” Louis starts, not knowing what to say and he watches Harry throw the stacks in his hands onto the bed, furrowing his brow.  

            “We made an agreement that I was taking care of you, and you reject my money behind my back and think I won’t find out?” Harry says, his voice starting to raise.

            “I don’t need your money for you to take care of me,” Louis says, a hint of a whine to his voice as he stands there, like a deer in the headlights.

            “We had an arrangement, Louis. God,” Harry exclaims, running his hands through his hair.

            “You’re mad at me because I’m not a gold digger? I don’t like you for your money, Harry!” Louis yells, feeling hot tears roll down his cheeks.

            Harry goes on a mini rampage, throwing all of the stacks of cash onto the bed, them piling up. He storms over to Louis, kissing him roughly and biting his lip while ripping the boy’s clothes off. Louis submits, letting him do what he wants, because wants it too. He’s pushed onto the bed on top of all the money, naked and exposed while Harry begins tearing off his own clothes and climbing on top of Louis.

            Louis barely lets out a squeak when Harry roughly fingers Louis’ open, just barely opening him up enough before lubing up his own cock. He shoves it in roughly, Louis gasping, but he bites his tongue. He doesn’t want to give Harry the satisfaction of hearing his moans of pleasure, so he keeps his mouth shut and swallows any noise that creep up his throat while Harry pounds into him. This is the roughest Harry’s ever been, relentlessly slamming into Louis, Louis shaking as he presses his lips together.

            Harry catches on that Louis’ purposely keeping quiet, and grips Louis’ hips hard enough to lose bruises and slams his hips harder. Harry aims at Louis’ prostate mercilessly, and Louis covers his mouth with his hand as he allows a few tears to fall. Harry grabs both of Louis’ wrists, pinning them on either side of the boy’s head and hoping that’s enough to get a sound of him. Louis bites his lip, so hard at one point that he even draws blood. He feels as if he’s being drilled open in the best way possible. Everything is so tingly and overwhelming, and Louis definitely has bruises on his hips from Harry’s earlier grip.

            Harry’s grunting, sweat collecting on his forehead as he pounds into Louis with all the strength that he can muster. When Louis comes, he lets out an embarrassingly loud whimper, the first noise he’s made. Harry groans lowly when he fills Louis with his come. When he pulls it, he walks over of Louis’ sight, and he doesn’t come back. Louis curls up on his side in the pile of money, letting himself have a cry as Harry’s come slowly drips out of his hole and dries.

 

            Louis ends up crashing at Liam’s dorm for a week, not speaking to Harry in that time. Harry calls nearly every day, but Louis doesn’t pick up nor does he tell Liam that. He’s too scared to answer and be told that it’s officially over. It’s hard for him to get out of bed, he often just lays on Liam’s bed or the couch that he sleeps on. Getting up only to go to class, and Liam brings him all of his meals and sits with him until he eats everything.

            “Maybe you should talk to him, I don’t like seeing you like this,” Liam suggests as they walk to their dance class together, Louis simply shrugs looking down as they walk into class. Louis stretches quietly in the corner, and when class starts he gets lined up to begin working on footwork with everyone else. They do a few simple moves, before partnering up with to practice lifts.

            “Louis, can you work with Max? He needs some more help, and you’re an advanced student,” Zain, his dance structure asks.

            Louis goes over with Max the proper stance he should take, adjusting the boys footing as he shows Louis what he usually down. “Close, put a little bend in your knee and down lock out your elbows until after I’m secured in your arm,” Louis explains, Max soaking up all the knowledge. “Let’s give it a go,” Louis suggests, taking a few steps back.

            He takes a deep breath, bounding over towards Max and leaping with perfect technique. He feels Max’s hands on him, but suddenly they slip off and Louis’ crashing to the ground with a loud thud. It’s not long before the class is surrounding him, Liam and Zain right by his side. Louis’ sat on his bottom, gripping his already swelling ankle and he begins crying. He’s cried too much already. “Fuck, fuck,” Liam curses. Louis’ phone starts buzzing, and Liam answers it for him when he sees that it’s Harry. “No, it’s Liam. Louis’ hurt,” Liam says frantically as Zain tries to inspect the ankle but Louis cries loud enough for Harry to hear on the other line. “We’re at the dance studio,” Liam says, and hangs up to turn his attention back to Louis.

            “Why did you answer?” Louis asks, letting out a few cries and Liam rubs his arms and Zain inspects Louis’ ankle. “Stop touching, it hurts,” Louis yells, the whole class looking at him worriedly.

            “Let’s lift you up and put you on the bench,” Zain suggests, concerned. A few of the bigger men try to lift Louis, but every time they do Louis yells out in pain and they set him back down quickly. He just grips his ankle, sitting on the floor crying as it swells up even more. Max tries to apologize, but Louis’ too upset from the pain to even listen to him.

            Harry comes rushing in within five minutes, wearing sweatpants and a random t shirt, and it’s the first time Louis has seen him out in public without a suit on. His hair looks like he just woke up, he might have just done that. Harry breaks up the crowd, dropping to his knees in front of the crying Louis. “Baby, oh, Louis,” Harry says gently, reaching out tentatively to touch Louis’ arm as Louis keeps his hands around his ankle. “Okay, okay. I’m going to pick you up, and carry you to my car, and I’ll take you to the ER,” Harry says, frantic and frazzled while Louis cries.

            “It hurts so much,” Louis sobs. Harry winces when he gets a look at the ankle, swallowing and slowly helping Louis bend his knees. Harry scoops one arm under Louis’ knees, and the other supporting his back and slowly stands up so he’s carrying Louis bridal style.

            “Out of my way,” Harry commands, everyone scattering to get away as he carries Louis out the door quickly. Louis hides his face in Harry’s chest, crying there and wetting Harry’s t shirt that smells as if he’s been wearing it for a week. But it smells like him and Louis doesn’t mind as he holds onto Harry, as if it’s the last time he’ll see him and fearing that it might be.

            Harry’s car is parked slanted in two spots, he was clearly in a rush to and wasted no time to park properly. Harry slowly eases Louis onto the passenger seat, kissing the top of his head before rushing over to his side. Louis winces with every turn and every bump they hit in the road, his inflamed ankle propped up on the dashboard. Harry cringes when he looks at it, releasing one hand from the steering wheel and Louis grips onto it hard.

            Louis yelps when Harry has to carry him into the ER, and he’s frantic while Louis is crying. “He-he hurt his ankle and it’s very swollen,” Harry says frantically to the front desk woman, who hands Harry a form to fill out. He sets Louis down on a bench in the waiting room, helping him prop up his ankle before grabbing the form. He sits next to Louis, running his hands through his hair while watching him fill out the form.

            “Why haven’t you been answering my calls?” Harry asks quietly, as his hands playing with Louis’ hair, and Louis fills out information on the forms.

            “Because I knew when I did, you’d end things with me,” Louis says quietly, handing the filled-out form to Harry. Harry doesn’t comment, and brings the form back up to the receptionist. Harry picks Louis back up, carrying him to their private room and setting Louis on the bed.

            “Just say it,” Louis says quietly, crossing his arms and looking at his lap.

Before either of them can speak again, the doctor walks in. Harry sits on the bed next to Louis, holding him against his chest as the doctor feels Louis’ ankle, Louis shouting from pain. Harry squeezes his eyes shut, holding Louis close and rubbing his back.

“Nothing is broken, just a severe sprain. I’m going to send nurse in to wrap it up, then you can be on your way,” The doctor says. patting Louis’ shoulder once before walking out.

“Say it,” Louis says to Harry, wiping a few tears away. “Say what you need to say.”

“Ican’ttakecareofyouanymore,” Harry says quickly, breathing out heavily. “My business is going bankrupt, I can’t take care of you,” Harry whispers, blinking a few times as if he’s fighting back tears.

“Do you not understand that I don’t need you to take care of me? That I want to be with you no matter what?” Louis exclaims, bottom lip quivering while looking up at Harry.

“You deserve better than me, someone who can provide for you,” Harry says softly.

“I deserve you,” Louis whines, but Harry shakes his head. He leans in slowly, kissing Louis’ lips and feeling them quiver against his own, before walking out. Louis sits there and cries, and eventually Liam shows up. And when they go to the front desk to settle the bill, they find out Harry payed for it.

 

.

 

            It takes three months for Louis’ ankle to heal, and when it does he begins to take walks around the city, and often finds himself outside Harry’s apartment or his office. He keeps walking, hands in his pocket while the cool spring breeze blows by him. One day when he’s on one of these walks he gets a call from an unknown number, but he answers it anyway. “Hello?”

            “Is this Louis Tomlinson?” A gruff voice asks.

            “I’m sorry, but who is this?” Louis asks, a bit concerned they know his name.

            “I’m the director of the Broadway show Kinky Boots and we need someone to replace Brendon Urie, we want you, Louis. After seeing your performance at the Winter Showcase and videos of your dancing, everyone wants you,” he explains quickly, important people always seem like they’re in a rush.

            “Oh my god, when do I need to come in to audition?” Louis asks, heart beating fast.

            “No audition, it’s yours if you want it. Don’t pick up the phone today, there’s going to be a lot of people calling you trying to trick you into working for them.” That sounds as if he’s tricking Louis into giving up other offers, and it’s all a bit overwhelming.

            “Can I get back to you?” Louis asks, hands shaking with excitement.

            “I’ll call you tomorrow.” And he hangs up, and sure enough he gets another call and he answers it quickly.

            “Hi, Louis Tomlinson. I’d like you to be the new lead in Hedwig and the angry inch, whatta’ya say?” A man with a very heavy Brooklyn accent asks. “No, don’t answer that. Come down to the theatre and see me personally. We have a lot to talk about and I know you’re going to be big.” And another hang up. Louis is gaping, He was thrilled about Kinky Boots, but Hedwig is a role that he always dreamed of playing. He sits on the dirty New York bench, smiling genuinely for the first time since Harry. His heart is no longer dragging by his feet, and he skips his way to Broadway, his hands shaking when he opens up the door to the theatre where Hedwig is showed, looking up at the big banner of the poster above, imagining it being him instead of Neil Patrick Harris up there.

            “Louis, thank god, you came. Who else has been contacting you?” A slender man with a husky voice says, walking over to Louis and clapping him on the back. “Words gotten out that your ankle is all better.”

            “I didn’t even know people knew I was hurt,” Louis said, blinking as he’s led towards the stage of the theater. “My phone keeps ringing, I spoke with the director of Kinky Boots earlier,” Louis says softly, still overwhelmed at all the voicemails clogging his phone.

            “That guys a dick, Louis. Here, you’ll be treated like the Broadway god you’re going to be,” The man insists. “The names John, by the way. Now, I have a lot I need to get done, but you know the role of Hedwig, yeah?” Louis nods quickly. “The heels, the fishnets, the mini-skirts, are you comfortable wearing those things?” He asks, and Louis nods vigorously.

            “Great, great. Now, before you do anything, get yourself an agent.”

            “I have an agent through NYADA that represents me,” Louis says quickly, his eyes wide still from being so star struck in away.

            “Get them on the phone.” Louis fumbles to get his phone out, dialing the number and handing it to John who haggles with the person on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up. “Alright, Louis. How does twenty-five a week sound?

            “Twenty-five dollars?” Louis asks, confused.

            “25,000 dollars, love.” Louis chokes, holding onto his chest while he stares at him in shock. “You tell me if one of those vultures offer you more, and I’ll fucking double their offer. Ya hear?” John says, patting Louis’ arm. “Go talk to your agent, and have them call me when you’ve made up your mind. I look forward to working with you,” John winks, pulls out his phone and begins yelling something absurd into the phone.

            Louis is going to be a Broadway star.

 

            Rehearsals begin the day after, since Louis went to his agent right after and spoke with them. He has classes in the morning, and then rehearsals in the evening. He eats, breathes, and sleeps this musical. The lines are always running through their head, and when they’re not he’s practicing the dances, or mastering some of the characters mannerisms in the mirror. Although, he has put his own creative twist on the character that the director nearly bows down to him for. It feels weird, having the whole crew nearly praise the ground he walks on. This is Louis’ dream, and on top of it he’s being paid more money he can think of and having people praise him for it.

 

            “Opening night, how are you feeling?” John asks him when Louis arrives to his dressing room.

            “Like I was born to do this,” Louis replies, sitting down and looking in the mirror while people begin to file him and start doing his makeup.

            “That’s what I like to hear. You’ll do great, golden boy.” He winks, and leaves Louis be to have lipstick put on, large eyelashes, and his eyebrows filled in. They get the wig ready as well, clipping it in carefully.

            “I can do this, I can do this,” Louis whispers, looking at himself in the mirror.

            “You can do this,” One of the makeup artists chime in, smiling. Louis smiles back widely.

            “Thank you, Keanna,” Louis says sweetly. He pulls on his stockings, miniskirt, and the whole outfit. A few people adding the last finally touches to his look as Louis lips into his heels.

            He’s lead through the backstage, a small crowd following behind him and trying to give him final reminders. Louis ignores it, and gets in his zone, hearing the crowd erupt into applause when the curtain rises, and Louis walks onto the stage with his glamorous smile. He steps out, the lights blinding but he sees a familiar face front row and center.

            It’s Harry.

            Louis can only stare for a second, before saying his opening lines, the rest of the cast moving about behind him. The show must go on.

            Louis thought he would be nervous, he thought it would be scary, but he immediately gets into the zone, even after he sees Harry. But right after the show is over, and he takes his bow, he runs off the stage to find the security guard. “Sir, if a man by the name of Harry Styles wants to see him, bring him to my dressing room. Please,” Louis begs, ignoring all the people trying to congratulate them. Some of them hug him, and Louis can’t help but let them embrace him.

            “Anything for you, Louis,” The burly man replies.

            “Come on Louis, we’re all getting together in the greenroom,” A few people tell him, trying to urge him over there. Louis denies, going to his dressing room and walking around anxiously.

            There’s a knock at the door, but it’s only John with a few interviewers. To swarm him with questions.

_People are nicknaming you ‘the golden boy.’ How do you feel about it?_

            “I mean, if I have to have a nickname that’s a pretty good one,” Louis says, laughing. “But I’m really not golden, I’m just doing what I love and what I was born to do,” Louis explains, nodding softly as the group of people hold their recorders out to get every last word.

_Who was the biggest supporter of your dream?_

            “My uh, my mum was. She was a lovely woman. An old friend also supported me a lot, but we don’t speak anymore,” Louis answers truthfully, fumbling with his thumbs. They ask more questions about his schooling, his old job at the diner, how he feels about the industry, who he looks up too. And when they’re all done, they shake Louis’ hand, and he’s alone again.

            He looks himself in the eye in the mirror, sitting on his chair and shakes his head. “You’re an idiot, he’s not coming,” He whispers to himself, sighing and grabbing the packet of makeup wipes. He begins the process of taking all of his makeup off by himself, hearing the rest of the cast roar in the other room.

            Louis has his dream, so why does he feel so empty when the nights over and the makeups off?

            He kicks his heels off, stripping down to his panties and pulling on some comfy sweatpants and a sweater before removing his wig as well. He puts everything away, hanging up his clothes before sitting back on his chair to wait another hour before going back to Liam’s dorm, crashing on the couch.

 

            He repeats this for the first month of the show. He sees Harry in the front row, or at least he swears he does. The security all know by now to send anybody named Harry Styles to his room. Louis gets interviewed, photos taken of him, meets with other Broadway stars and celebrities. It’s not long before his face is everywhere in New York, and everybody knows Louis Tomlinson: The Golden Boy. But at the end of the night, his makeup comes off and his clothes are shed and he’s all alone.

            He ends up renting an apartment right in the heart of New York city. On his walk to school, he gets recognized and stopped for photos every day. It gets so overwhelming that his director hires him a personal driver, saying “only the best for my golden boy.” So, he’s being driven around alone, most of his classes are private lessons or he treats himself since his schedule is so wild. He still passes all tests with flying colors. He lives alone, and he feels alone. But he’s living his dream, his life is so fulfilled every moment he steps out on stage. He’s getting praised at every corner. He makes appearances on Fallon, Kimmel, and Saturday Night Live. Everything should be perfect. _Should be._

            On the month anniversary of the show, he performs with passion, as he does every night. The crowd applauses loudly, like they do every night. The cast celebrates, like every night. And Louis is alone in his dressing room, like every night. He looks himself in the mirror, not reaching for the makeup wipes right away when there’s a knock on the door.

            “John, please. I’m too tired for pictures or anything. I just want to-“ Louis stops when he turns around, seeing Harry in his doorway with a class suit and a large bouquet of roses. “Harry,” He says softly.

            “Who’s this John fellow?” Harry asks cheekily, smiling while stepping in.

            “The director, he’s been stretching me thin with all the publicity. That’s all,” Louis replies quietly, even though he has no need to explain himself to Harry when it’s been six months since he last saw him. Harry pulls up a chair from the corner, sitting next to Louis.

            “You were great out there,” Harry says softly, smiling as he sets the roses down on the counter.

            “I swear I’ve been seeing you in the audience every night,” Louis admits. “Crazy, right?” Louis asks, sighing and feeling ridiculous when he says it out loud.

            “That’s because I have,” Harry started, feeling a bit embarrassed at how crazed he must sound. “I wanted to come talk to you, I really did. I didn’t know how to say the things I wanted to say, I still don’t know how,” Harry confesses, looking at Louis with sad, but hopeful eyes.

            “Just say it,” Louis says, those words feeling too familiar.

            “Styles Hotel took a turn for the better. Investors dropped from the Hamptons and came to our side, our profits have doubled,” Harry starts, messing with his hands, still holding onto Louis’ old habits.

            “That’s great,” Louis says, smiling sincerely.

            “I was an idiot,” Harry confesses, looking down at his hands. “I learned from my father’s multiple marriages that people only loved him for his money, and I thought when I lost mine you’d leave me,” Harry explains, and there are tears in his eyes, the first raw emotion Louis’ seen from him. “You were telling me you just wanted me, but I didn’t know how to accept that.”

            “Harry…” Louis starts, feeling his heart beat fast in his chest.

            “No, Louis. Louis, I love you. I’m in love with you. I want to be with you and spend my life with you,” Harry says. Louis reaches for the makeup wipes, pulling his wig off and shaking as he wipes his makeup off. “Louis, say something,” Harry pleads when Louis’ done wiping off his makeup and pulling off his lashes.

            “I’ve been trying so hard to get over you, Harry. I don’t want to, though. I don’t want to get over you, I never wanted this to be over,” Louis says, frowning while looking over at him.

            “Be with me, be my boyfriend,” Harry begs, grabbing Louis’ hands and holding them in his own. Louis takes a deep breath, studying over Harry’s face closely.

            There’s a knock on the door, and John walks in. “I need you in your leather outfit, on stage, five minutes.”

            “I don’t have my makeup on,” Louis informs, tearing his attention away from Harry.

            “Even better, get changed,” and John walks out without even acknowledging Harry’s existence. Louis takes a deep breath, walking away while Harry watches with those sad eyes, He ducks behind his changing curtain, stripping down before wiggling on the tight leather shorts that his bum hangs out of a bit and the leather crop top. He laces up his black platform combat boots before emerging.

            “I’ll be back,” Louis mumbles, walking out and onto the stage where a photographer has lights and cameras set up, as well as a plain white back drop. Louis does some poses, looking sexy and amazing as always as both John and the photographer praise him.

            “That’s my golden boy,” John praises as Louis walks up, finding Harry watching him form backstage. Louis blushes, walking past him and back into his dressing room. He knows Harry’s staring at his ass as he does so. He sits down on his couch, Harry sitting next to him and waiting for the answer.

            “You really hurt me,” Louis whispers, starting off the most likely very painful conversation.

            “I was stupid and foolish. I didn’t want to end things, I felt like I had to,” Harry says sincerely, leaning and, his face filled with concern.

            “I can’t let myself be swooped away by you like that again, I can’t be more involved in this than you are,” Louis complains, closing his eyes for a few brief moments before opening them.

            “I knew I loved you within the first week, the only thing holding me back was the thought that you were only doing it for fun and the money was the bonus that kept you staying,” Harry says sorrowfully, frowning. “I’m serious about you, Louis. I will put my life on hold to only focus on you to prove that. I don’t want anything _but_ you,” Harry pleads.

            “You may take me out to dinner one night,” Louis says quietly, and Harry sighs of relief, smiling softly and nodding. “I’m not jumping back into this quickly, okay?” Louis adds on.

            “Of course, anything you need,” Harry replies, nodding and looking at Louis with that same fond look. Louis smiles softly when Harry holds onto his thigh, finally feeling something familiar for the first time in months.

            “No funny business, I mean it. I won’t even put out,” Louis says seriously, but they’ll later find out he was lying.

            “Of course, of course. I will do _everything_ I can to earn your trust again,” Harry says, smiling as a few tears well up in his eyes as he looks at the boy, his boy. “You know, I haven’t been with anyone else since you,” Harry whispers, nervously.

            “Me either,” Louis says quietly, looking into Harry’s eyes before pulling away. He can’t be alone with Harry any longer or he’ll end up doing something stupid.

 

            Louis takes Harry to the greenroom to celebrate with the rest of the cast for the first time. Everyone erupts in cheers, grabbing onto Louis and hugging him. “It’s golden boy!” John yells, someone opening up another bottle of champagne and letting it spray over Louis.

            Louis squeals, giggling and Harry holds his hand and laughs along with him. And for the first time, everything feels full.

 


End file.
